


Iron and Blood

by enigmaticblue



Series: More Than Was Lost (Has Been Found) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Origin Story, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 54,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony are racing against the clock to find a suitable replacement for the palladium core in the arc reactor. But the palladium isn’t the only threat to their lives—or their relationship. The military makes another play for Bruce, without considering the collateral damage, and an old enemy from Howard Stark’s past does his best to take down Tony in retribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 marvel_bang, and fills the “character in distress” prompt for trope_bingo and the “major illness” prompt for hc_bingo. The science in Iron Man 2 is a little wacky, and I use pieces of it. Please don’t blame me if it’s actually impossible in the real world.

_“The great questions of the day will not be settled by means of speeches and majority decisions but by iron and blood.” ~Otto von Bismarck_

 

Bruce pulls off his glasses and rubs his eyes. He’s lost track of the number of simulations he’s run, although Jarvis has a list. What it boils down to is that there’s nothing— _nothing_ —in existence that will run the arc reactor as well as palladium will, without poisoning Tony just as quickly.

 

There doesn’t seem to be a cure that isn’t worse than the disease.

 

“Sir, Mr. Stark is about four minutes out,” Jarvis says.

 

“Thanks,” Bruce replies. “If you could—”

 

“Of course, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis replies. “I will continue running the additional simulations as you requested.”

 

“You’re the best, Jarvis,” Bruce says with a smile.

 

Maybe it’s stupid, but Bruce is rather fond of Tony’s AIs, especially Jarvis, who has provided invaluable assistance in searching for a solution.

 

Tony flies into the workshop and lands with a thunk. The robots start to remove the armor piece by piece, storing it for later use. “I just had the most brilliant idea,” Tony announces as soon as he’s clear.

 

“Uh oh,” Bruce teases. “Is it going to get us into trouble?”

 

“You? No, definitely not. Me? Probably not, but it’s possible,” Tony admits. “I realized that there hasn’t been a Stark Expo since 1974.”

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “And no one has missed it in 30-odd years.”

 

“You’re looking at it the wrong way,” Tony protests. “This is about legacy, Bruce.”

 

Bruce stands abruptly. “No, you don’t get to do that.”

 

“I don’t get to do what?” Tony asks.

 

“You don’t get to plan for the end!” Bruce shouts, his temper fraying. “Every mission you go on, every time you use the suit, you just make it that much worse!”

 

Tony takes a step back. “Bruce…”

 

He shakes his head, holding up a hand. “Just—give me a minute.”

 

The silence hangs, broken only Bruce’s harsh breathing as he tries to get himself under control.

 

“Okay, that was unexpected,” Tony says, because he never knows when to keep his mouth shut. “I think you might need to cut loose a bit.”

 

The thing is, Tony’s probably right, because Bruce’s fuse is shorter than usual these days, but he also thinks that has a lot to do with the reality that he’s going to lose Tony if they don’t figure something out.

 

“I love you,” Bruce says raggedly. “And I can’t stand the thought of you dying.”

 

“That’s a long way out yet,” Tony protests. “We’re talking at least a year, maybe more if we find ways to delay things.”

 

Bruce glares at him. “And what would your reaction be if I told you that I had a year to live, huh?”

 

Tony winces. “Okay, fair point.”

 

Bruce runs a hand through his hair. “You’re right, though. We have some time. Or you could get the arc reactor removed.”

 

Tony’s already shaking his head. “We’re making progress, you know that. In another year, I might have achieved world peace. As many people as I’ve killed, I can save just as many, maybe more.”

 

Bruce can’t argue with that. If someone presented him with a way to make up for all the harm he’d done and said it would cost his life, he would probably still take the deal. It’s always harder to be the person left behind.

 

“And in a year, if we haven’t found a solution?” Bruce counters. “Will you at least consider removing the arc reactor? We could build one into the suit.”

 

“Which anybody could then use,” Tony argues. “You can’t privatize world peace if anybody could do it.”

 

Bruce frowns. “And if this kills you, you’re going to have to pass this off to someone, you know.”

 

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Tony admits. “And I have some ideas, if it comes to that.”

 

Bruce takes another deep breath. “Okay. The Stark Expo. You know Pepper’s not going to want to start another giant project right now. You want to branch out into all aspects of clean energy, but you have to give it some oversight, Tony.”

 

“I thought you could do that,” Tony objects.

 

Bruce gives him an exasperated look. “I _could_ , but I don’t have the authority. Point of fact, neither does Pepper, which is why she’s been after you to actually make a few decisions about the management of Stark Industries. Have you not been listening to your messages?”

 

“World peace,” Tony replies, like that’s the answer to everything, and it is these days, at least when it’s coming from Tony.

 

Bruce takes another deep breath and reminds himself that after spending three months in a cave in Afghanistan together, he’d known what he’d been getting himself into. If Bruce is still here, he’s the only one to blame. “Just think about it, okay?”

 

“I _am_ thinking about it,” Tony protests. “But we have another problem.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “Of course we do. What is it this time?”

 

“I found another stash of weapons,” Tony replies.

 

“Not to sound unsympathetic, but that sounds like a problem for Iron Man,” Bruce replies. Tony has _that_ look on his face, the look that says whatever he’s about to suggest is something Bruce isn’t going to like.

 

Tony grimaces. “It’s in a terrorist training camp in Pakistan.”

 

“I _know_ you aren’t suggesting what I think you’re suggesting,” Bruce says flatly.

 

“I can’t do it alone,” Tony admits. “There’s too much firepower even for me.”

 

Bruce runs a hand through his hair. “You know what the Army says about me, right? They want to use the Other Guy as a weapon; you’re proposing to do just that. It’s playing right into their hands.”

 

“We think they have a dirty bomb,” Tony adds. “And Rhodey is clearing it through the Air Force this time. Our presence has actually been requested.”

 

Bruce groans. He might have been able to hold out under any circumstances but the ones Tony has outlined. A stockpile of Stark Industries weapons is something that Iron Man can handle, but not even his suit is capable of protecting him from the radioactivity of a dirty bomb, at least not yet.

 

And Bruce doesn’t even want to _think_ about the human cost if it’s true, and someone sets off that bomb in a populated area.

 

“I hate you right now,” Bruce grumbles. “I really do.”

 

“You just said you loved me,” Tony replies smugly. “So, I know that isn’t true.”

 

“When do we leave?” Bruce asks wearily.

 

Tony hitches a shoulder. “We’re supposed to meet Rhodey at the airport tomorrow morning. He’ll get us close, and then—”

 

“Can they drop us in from the sky?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony frowns. “Well, they _can_ , but I didn’t think that you—”

 

“We’ll need an extraction plan,” Bruce says. “But it’s probably better if they just drop me out of an airplane. There’s less chance that we’ll run into trouble on the way.”

 

“You’re going to parachute in?”

 

Bruce snorts. “No, I’m going to jump out of the plane, transform, and then smash everything in sight. With luck, anybody that might set off the dirty bomb will run when they see the Hulk.”

 

“I could direct you,” Tony protests.

 

“You could, which would completely undo any protection you might have by sending me in,” Bruce replies. “You can be in charge of extraction. I’m not walking out of Pakistan.”

 

For the first time, Tony looks abashed. “You don’t have to do this.”

 

“And you don’t need radiation poisoning on top of everything else,” Bruce replies. “Whereas I’m pretty much already radioactive.”

 

Tony invades his space, putting his hands on either side of Bruce’s face. “I don’t want anything to happen to you either, you know. I wouldn’t ask this of you if I didn’t think it was necessary.”

 

Bruce manages a smile. “I know that, which is why I’m agreeing.”

 

Tony kisses him, and Bruce tries not to think about how little time they have left. A year isn’t enough—he’s not sure a hundred years would be enough time.

 

If he doesn’t have Tony, Bruce isn’t sure what’s left for him.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony flies to Los Angeles AFB, because he doesn’t have a way to get in and out of the suit without some heavy-duty machinery—at least not yet. He’s actually early, mostly because he knows Bruce is going to be on time, and he wants the chance to talk to Rhodey before Bruce arrives.

 

Rhodey has his hands on his hips when Tony lands, looking surprised. “You know, I think I need to send Banner a thank you card. You’re early.”

 

“I wanted to talk to you before Bruce got here,” Tony admits.

 

Rhodey raises his eyebrows. “Okay. What’s up?”

 

“I need to know whether this trip is on the books,” Tony says bluntly.

 

Rhodey hesitates. “It’s a mission, Tony. Yes, it’s on the books, but it’s highly classified. The only reason we’re bringing Banner in is because we think he’s the only one who can get the job done.”

 

“Bruce pointed out that the Army wants to use the Hulk as a weapon,” Tony replies.

 

Rhodey glances away, and Tony knows that something is going on. “This is an Air Force mission.”

 

“I’m aware of that,” Tony says impatiently. “Look, I’m doing what I can to protect Bruce, and there’s another group that’s promised to keep the Army off his back, but I need to know that this isn’t going to come back and bite us in the ass. Otherwise, I’ll call this whole thing off.”

 

Rhodey frowns. “That’s blackmail. Do you know how long this mission took to plan? Do you know what it cost to get confirmation that there’s a dirty bomb, and to clear Banner’s involvement?”

 

“I do,” Tony replies quietly, “which is why I’m saying it. I need your word on it, Rhodey.”

 

Rhodey rubs his forehead. “Yeah. I’ve got your back, which means I’ve got his, too.”

 

Tony nods, since he can’t do much more in the suit, and he can see Happy approaching in the car with Bruce in the backseat. “Thanks, man.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Rhodey replies. “It’s probably a good thing I actually like him better than I like you.”

 

Tony smirks. “You’re just saying that because he doesn’t keep you waiting.”

 

“I like a person who knows the value of being punctual,” Rhodey replies as Bruce walks up with a duffel bag in hand. “Dr. Banner, thanks for coming.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “Tony said you needed my help.”

 

“We do,” Rhodey replies. “He also said you wanted to be dropped over the site without a parachute? I assume he was joking.”

 

Bruce’s expression holds a hint of humor. “He might have been, but I wasn’t. The fall won’t kill me, and it’s less risk to anyone else that way if something goes wrong.”

 

Rhodey frowns. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

 

“Look, you want to make sure the dirty bomb gets taken care of without putting anybody else at risk, this is how it gets done,” Bruce replies. “Otherwise, I don’t go.”

 

Rhodey shakes his head. “No one can survive that kind of fall.”

 

“You haven’t seen what the Army sent after me,” Bruce replies. “And I can survive a lot more than that.”

 

Rhodey glances at Tony. “Seriously?”

 

“You didn’t see him take on a bunch of terrorists,” Tony replies. “I’m not sure anything could kill him.”

 

“If that’s the way you want to do it,” Rhodey replies dubiously.

 

Bruce shrugs. “That’s the way it has to be done. This stays quiet, right?”

 

Rhodey nods. “We don’t want it getting out that the terrorists had a dirty bomb, or that we couldn’t take care of it ourselves.”

 

“Of course,” Bruce says dryly. “Then our objectives align.”

 

Tony stands in the hold of the cargo plane, and Bruce straps in. Rhodey heads for the cockpit, and Tony leans in close. “You okay with this?”

 

“What’s not to be okay with?” Bruce asks. “I’m jumping into a nest of terrorists, the Air Force gets to use us and claim the win, and the Hulk gets used as a weapon. Everybody wins.”

 

Tony doesn’t like the sound of that. “Bruce, you know this is necessary.”

 

“Which is why I’m doing it,” Bruce replies. “But you don’t get it, Tony. This isn’t a mission for me. This is a fucking nightmare. When I’m the Other Guy—it’s like I’m exposed, like a raw nerve, okay? I’m doing this for _you_.”

 

Tony pulls back as though he’d been slapped. “Bruce…”

 

Bruce sighs. “I don’t blame you, and I’m not angry. I’m just saying that it’s different. This isn’t fun for me, the way it is for you.”

 

“I’ll remember that in the future,” Tony says, feeling as though he’d been reprimanded.

 

Bruce shakes his head. “Just forget about it. We’ll get this mission done, and we’ll be fine, right? Just like Afghanistan.”

 

“Just like,” Tony agrees, although things are different now. They have more to lose now, and Bruce is still the best thing to have happened to him.

 

Tony can’t lose him. “I won’t ask you to do this again,” he says after a bit.

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Bruce replies. “Just remember that I’d do just about anything for you.”

 

Tony isn’t used to people saying things like that and _meaning_ it. “I will.”

 

“That’s all I ask.” Bruce tips his head back against the bulkhead. “I need to catch a nap, okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Tony says, knowing that he can’t say no, not when Bruce is doing this for him.

 

Even though he thought they’d spend the trip talking about science.

 

Tony actually takes a nap in the suit, and wakes up when Rhodey says they’re approaching in ten. Bruce wakes up immediately and kicks his bag under the seat. “You have to promise to bring clothing,”

 

“I have your back,” Tony promises, because that’s the only thing he can promise.

 

Bruce smiles. “I know you do.”

 

He walks to the back of the plane where the ramp will open, toes off his shoes and tosses them back in Tony’s direction. Tony stuffs them into the side of Bruce’s duffel, and the ramp begins to open.

 

“We painted the location of the dirty bomb,” Rhodey calls. “Try to hit that location first.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “No promises. The Other Guy has a mind of his own.” The ramp is fully open now, and Bruce gives Tony one long look. “See you later.”

 

Tony watches as Bruce jumps out of the plane, and he can just make out the Hulk when Rhodey says, “All right, Tony. I think we’re far enough away now.”

 

Tony grabs the duffel and jumps out of the plane, keeping his distance from the camp as they’d agreed. He finds a place to stash the duffel for later, and then takes to the sky again. “Jarvis, do we have any visuals?”

 

“Satellite feeds indicate that the Hulk has smashed the building that the Air Force indicated might be where the bomb in question was being kept,” Jarvis replies. “He was quite thorough.”

 

“Then I think it might be time for me to join the party,” Tony says, wishing he’d thought to provide some means for the Hulk to communicate. He’s not sure how that would even work, but he makes a mental note to look into the possibility. “Keep monitoring for ambient radiation.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

As Tony gets closer, Jarvis says, “The level of radioactivity is moderately high, sir. I recommend that you stay out of range until the Hulk finishes dispersing the terrorists.”

 

“Did they set off the bomb?” Tony asks.

 

“Unknown, but likely,” Jarvis replies. “They may have believed that it would harm the Hulk.”

 

Tony flies out of range, which is only about a quarter of a mile away. “Doesn’t seem like they had much distance.”

 

“The radiation levels indicate that they had enough material to cause some damage, although I don’t believe it would be enough to kill anyone without prolonged exposure.”

 

“About standard for a dirty bomb,” Tony says. “At least Rhodey’s information was good.”

 

 Jarvis keeps him updated, but the terrorist camp isn’t that big, and the Hulk hasn’t had a chance to really cut loose in months—not since Obadiah. From the time that Bruce jumped out of the plane to the moment that Jarvis says, “I believe Dr. Banner is back and ready for pickup, sir,” takes all of thirty minutes.

 

Bruce is walking away from the destruction, picking his way down a rocky path in bare feet, his pants in tatters, when Tony finds him.

 

“I thought you were going to bring clothes,” Bruce says.

 

Tony keeps his faceplate down. “There’s some radiation in the area. I’ll take you to where I stashed them, and then we’ll head for the extraction point.”

 

Bruce sighs. “I suppose that means flying.”

 

“Unless you want to walk,” Tony replies.

 

“Think I’ll pass,” Bruce says.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t drop you,” Tony promises.

 

He locks his arms around Tony’s neck. “I trust you.”

 

Tony had stashed the clothes beyond the range of the radiation, and Bruce dresses quickly, hiding the tattered remains of his pants in a crevice in the rocks. They’re contaminated anyway, and the chances of anybody finding them here are slim to none.

 

“Ready,” Bruce says once he’s fully dressed. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

The extraction goes as well as anybody could hope for. Tony flies Bruce to the evac site and says, “I’ll shadow you guys, make sure there’s nothing on your tail.”

 

Bruce appears resigned. “See you at the airport.”

 

At least Rhodey is there with him, and Tony knows that Rhodey will look after Bruce for Tony’s sake, if for no other reason. Tony follows the chopper from far enough away so that he can scan the area and dispose of any threats, but the terrorists seem to have well and truly scattered. No one so much as fires a rifle in their direction, and Tony feels a rush of satisfaction.

 

They had taken out a bunch of terrorists, and ensured that a dirty bomb wouldn’t be used. And he’d done it _with_ Bruce.

 

If Tony’s being honest, he’s kind of hoping that Bruce will get the bug, too, that he’ll see that the Hulk can be used for good, and that they can work together. If he can get Bruce to see that, then there will be someone else who can take on Tony’s role.

 

Maybe Bruce won’t be able to replicate Tony’s success, but it’s at least possible that he can help keep a lid on things.

 

And maybe, just maybe, Tony will be able to ensure that his legacy won’t just be the weapons he’d made, but the peace he’d brought.

 

~~~~~

 

Rhodes hands Bruce a headset and a bottle of water. Once he has the headset on, and has drained half the bottle, Rhodey hands him a power bar. “That should help.”

 

“Thanks,” Bruce says. “I’m starving.”

 

“Tony said you would be,” Rhodes replies. “Anything else I can get you?”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “No, I’m good.”

 

“So, you took care of that cell pretty handily,” Rhodes says.

 

Bruce isn’t sure what to say in response, but he settles on, “The Other Guy can usually be counted on to smash things.”

 

“Would you be willing to do that again?” Rhodes asks.

 

Bruce hesitates. “Under the same circumstances, maybe. I’m not interested in being anybody’s attack dog.”

 

“Is that what you think Tony is?” Rhodes asks.

 

Bruce snorts. “Tony doesn’t take anybody’s orders, but he’s a law unto himself, isn’t he?”

 

Rhodes laughs. “He thinks so, anyway.”

 

“Tony can get in and get out, and I can’t,” Bruce points out. “And honestly, if I never transform again, I’d be okay with that.”

 

Rhodes’ expression grows serious. “I want to be up front with you, Dr. Banner. We don’t want to use you. To be honest, the Hulk is an unknown quantity, and he’s impossible to control.”

 

“I think you might have a better understanding of the Other Guy than Tony does,” Bruce jokes.

 

“There are times when we’re going to need the Hulk,” Rhodes says. “But I’ll try not to even bring up the possibility unless our options are as limited as they were today.”

 

Bruce knows what he’s saying—that the Hulk is a last resort, and he appreciates that. He’s still not so sure about helping the military out in any capacity, but he doesn’t have a prayer of preventing Tony from going on missions, and Bruce will put his reservations aside if it means protecting him.

 

He’s pretty sure that the place the helicopter lands isn’t supposed to exist, but men rush towards the helicopter to refuel it.

 

“We’ll fly from here to Bagram,” Rhodes informs him. “And there’s a troop transport that will fly both of you home.”

 

Bruce nods, appreciating the information. He actually has good memories of Bagram, since that’s where they’d been brought right after their escape from the Ten Rings, the place where he and Tony had their first kiss.

 

The helicopter lands at Bagram, and Rhodes says, “We have some time for you to use the bathroom, grab a bite to eat, even get cleaned up if you want.”

 

“I’ll take the food and the chance to use the bathroom,” Bruce replies. He doesn’t want to be vulnerable here. He trusts Rhodes in a limited sense, but he’s not going to take any chances.”

 

Bruce is eating when Tony plops down next to him, the suit nowhere to be seen. He has a tray of his own. “Where’s the suit?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony shrugs. “Quick release system. Works like a charm, and the armor is on the plane. Soon as we’re ready, we’ll be flying back to Los Angeles.”

 

Bruce continues forking up pasta. “Good.”

 

“You weren’t worried about that, were you?” Tony asks, beginning to eat his own meal with a grimace.

 

Bruce shrugs. “Not really.”

 

“You okay?”

 

Bruce sits back from the table. “I’m fine,” he says evenly.

 

“Because you seem tense.”

 

“Honestly, I just want to go home,” Bruce admits. “But I’m fine.”

 

Tony grimaces. “I’m sorry for dragging you into this, but I needed you on this one.”

 

Bruce rubs his eyes. “Which is why I’m here.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry.” The thing is, Tony really does sound apologetic, and Bruce realizes that if they have a limited amount of time, he doesn’t want it to be spent at odds with each other.

 

“Don’t mention it,” Bruce says, hoping that will be the end of things. He doesn’t really want to talk about the Other Guy, or what he might be needed for, any more today.

 

Or possibly ever.

 

They’re on the plane, on the way home, when Tony leans in close. “I think I’ve come up with a solution.”

 

“Okay,” Bruce replies slowly, carefully. “A solution for what?”

 

“I think you’re right about telling Pepper about the palladium poisoning,” Tony says. “I don’t have the time to run Stark Industries along with everything else.”

 

Bruce breathes a sigh of relief. “Okay, that’s good.”

 

“I’m making Pepper CEO,” Tony continues. “And—if something should happen to me—I’m recommending that you be made CTO.”

 

Bruce blinks rapidly. “What?”

 

“You’ll be great,” Tony says quickly. “I mean, I’m going to ask Pepper to continue as CEO, but I want you to be my heir. At least for the most part.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “No. Tony, no.”

 

“You need an official title,” Tony continues. “Vice president of something. Pepper will know of what. Maybe special projects. You know what I want to do with the company, and I’ll let her know that she can rely on you.”

 

Bruce wants to curse Tony for dropping this information on him now, when they’re in the troop transport, and there are soldiers around them flying back to the Air Force base. “I don’t need a title,” Bruce protests.

 

“Sure you do,” Tony replies. “I’ve got some time left. If you have a title, it will be easier to move you into the position of CTO.”

 

Bruce is pretty sure he doesn’t _want_ to be CTO. “Tony,” he begins.

 

“Pepper will do a great job,” Tony says, overriding his protest. “But I trust you to keep the company moving along the same lines that I’ve started, and to know what projects to fund.”

 

He wants to decline, wants to tell Tony that he’s full of shit, but he understands what Tony is going for, and he doesn’t disagree. If the worst happens, if Tony dies before Bruce can find a way to save him, then he’ll need someone in charge who understands what Tony is after.

 

If the worst happens, Bruce knows there’s nothing he can do that will result in his own death, which means all that will be left for him is to carry out Tony’s wishes.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Bruce says. “If that’s what you want.”

 

“It’s what I want,” Tony agrees. “But if it’s not something you think you can do, then I won’t ask it of you.”

 

Bruce rubs his eyes and thinks about the question seriously. He knows what Tony is asking of him, and he’s astounded at the faith that Tony’s displaying. It’s one thing to share a workshop and give Bruce free rein to choose his projects; it’s something else to trust Bruce to direct the company should something happen to him.

 

If making these arrangements makes Tony feel better, who is Bruce to deny him? Especially since Bruce plans on saving Tony, making it a moot point.

 

“I’ll do it,” Bruce promises, feeling as though he’s taking a leap of faith, something he’s gotten used to around Tony. “Whatever you want, I’ll do it.”

 

“I want you to _want_ to do this,” Tony counters, uncharacteristically serious.

 

Bruce won’t admit that the idea of being responsible for something this huge scares the shit out of him. Instead, he says, “I refuse to believe that you’re not going to survive, but I concede that it’s smart to plan for all possibilities.”

 

Tony looks relieved. “Okay, thanks.”

 

“Don’t fucking thank me,” Bruce orders. “Don’t thank me until I figure out a way to save your life.”

 

Tony nods. “Deal.”

 

Bruce breathes out. “In the meantime, we figure out how to make this right, okay?”

 

“I’m all yours,” Tony promises. “Although I still think we should hold a Stark Expo.”

 

“Whatever you want,” Bruce says, for the same reason. If Tony wants to spend his last days—if they are his last days—holding a Stark Expo, then Bruce will support him. “We aren’t going to have much time to get it started.”

 

“I have a shit ton of money,” Tony replies. “I can get a lot of things done in a very short period of time.”

 

Bruce smiles, resigned to his fate. “Let’s hope you’re right about that.”

 

“Haven’t you figured out by now?” Tony asks. “I’m always right.”

 

~~~~~

 

Pepper isn’t sure what Tony has called her in for, but he’d sounded serious on the phone. He and Bruce had only been back for a couple of days, and Pepper has a list of things she needs to talk to Tony about, but she’s learned to pick her battles. Also, cornering Tony works better when Bruce is on her side, and can help point him in the right direction.

 

She lets herself into the mansion and heads down to the workshop. “Jarvis? Is it safe?”

 

“Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner are not currently engaged in any activities that would cause you embarrassment,” Jarvis replies.

 

Pepper smiles, thinking that Jarvis gets more human all the time. “Thank you.”

 

She senses the tension in the room as soon as she enters the workshop, but that’s become fairly typical of late, and she’s not sure why. Bruce and Tony are still affectionate towards each other, and she’s never caught them fighting. There’s no indication that their relationship is ready to implode.

 

But now the silence in the workshop is thick, and the music is playing far more softly than she’s used to hearing.

 

“Pepper, there you are,” Tony says. “Thanks for coming.”

 

“How did things go?” she asks. Pepper has some idea of just how little Bruce likes to transform, and she had been surprised that he’d agreed to go with Tony on one of his missions. Strangely enough, though, she worries less about Tony when Bruce is with him.

 

Bruce glances up with a smile. “Better than I expected. It’s good to see you, Pepper.”

 

“Same here,” she replies. “Have you spoken to Jennifer since you got back?”

 

“Just this morning, actually,” Bruce replies. “I think I might try to get out to New York soon.”

 

“There’s a board meeting in a couple of weeks if you want to tag along,” Pepper offers.

 

“That might be a good idea,” Tony says, giving Bruce a significant look. “Maybe Bruce should make an appearance at the meeting.”

 

Pepper frowns. “That would be fine, but is there a particular reason?”

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows, giving Tony a look, but not saying anything.

 

“We— _I_ have something to tell you,” Tony begins. He’s not looking at her, and he’s rocking back on his heels, which are all signs of nerves.

 

Pepper doesn’t like where this is going. “I’m listening.”

 

“I’ve been thinking about the future of Stark Industries now that we’ve changed the direction of the company,” Tony continues. “I know you’ve been on my case to make some of these decisions—”

 

“They’re decisions that need to be made!” Pepper protests.

 

“I know that,” Tony says peevishly. “I do. And someone has to make those decisions.”

 

Pepper breathes a sigh of relief. “So, you’re going to actually read my emails and sign off on the grant funding for the wind farm, and—”

 

Tony glances at Bruce, as though for help, and Bruce shakes his head, rubbing his eyes. “I think what Tony is trying to say is that he can’t make those decisions right now, because he has too many other things on his plate.”

 

“Right!” Tony says. “That’s why I’m making you CEO. Because you’re so much better at it than me.”

 

Pepper frowns. “Wait, what?”

 

“I’m making you CEO,” Tony repeats. “I want you to run my company.”

 

Pepper glances at Bruce to see if this is a joke, and he shrugs. “There’s a reason,” he says quietly.

 

“What reason?” Pepper asks. Maybe she can run Stark Industries better than Tony can—she’s basically been doing just that over the last few months since Obadiah died, and Tony made the announcement that he’s Iron Man. But the fact that Tony is turning over the company to her says something Pepper is fairly sure she doesn’t want to hear.

 

Tony’s mouth twitches, and he won’t meet her eyes. “The palladium core in the arc reactor is toxic.”

 

“What does that mean?” Pepper demands.

 

When Tony doesn’t reply, Bruce sighs. “It means that we’re looking for alternatives, but we haven’t been successful.”

 

“Why can’t you take it out?” Pepper asks. “You could, right? There are doctors who could remove the shrapnel.”

 

Tony shakes his head. “It’s risky either way, Pep.”

 

“But you could!” she says angrily. Watching Tony risk his life on his missions is one thing, but to know that he’s slowly being poisoned by the thing in his chest is something else altogether.

 

“Maybe,” Bruce says quietly. “I’ve looked into it, and there are some very good surgeons, but—the technology is probably at least a couple of years out from being truly safe.”

 

“And meanwhile you poison yourself,” Pepper says.

 

Tony finally meets her eyes, and she can see both his determination and his fear. “I have to do this. Even if I have a limited amount of time, I have to make up for what I’ve done.”

 

She wants to tell him that it wasn’t his fault, any of it, that Obadiah is the one to blame, but she knows it’s hopeless. Tony blames himself, and feels that the blood is on _his_ hands, and no one else’s.

 

Pepper takes a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly. “How long?”

 

“Months,” Tony replies. “We have months to find a solution, and we’re not going to stop looking. I’m going to be fine.”

 

She wonders who he’s trying to convince—her, Bruce, or himself. Pepper looks at Bruce, and she can see that his mouth is set in a tense line. “Bruce?”

 

“We’ll find a solution,” Bruce says quietly, although she’s not sure he believes it.

 

Pepper takes a deep breath. “Okay, then I guess I’ll be running the company.”

 

“I want Bruce to have a title,” Tony says. “VP of something. We’ve talked about where I want to take Stark Industries, and he’s almost as smart as I am. You can lean on him if anything happens.”

 

“Nothing is going to happen,” Bruce says fiercely. “I will fix this.”

 

“And in the meantime, Pepper will run the company, and you are going to help,” Tony says quietly. “I need you to do this for me, Pep.”

 

“Yes, of course,” Pepper says. “If that’s what you need.”

  
Dum-E’s arm swings around with a tray that holds a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice, and three glasses. “Great! Let’s toast to it.”

 

Pepper doesn’t really feel like celebrating, but she can see Bruce pasting on a smile, and she does the same. It’s a promotion, she reminds herself. She’s just become one of the most powerful CEOs in the country.

 

They drink their champagne, and talk about the future in a general sense, as well as what it’s going to take in order to make it official. “I have a few things to do,” Pepper announces after an hour has passed. “Bruce, I need to speak to you about the board meeting. I do think it’s a good idea for you to be there, given everything.”

 

Tony waves them off, his attention taken up by the suit, or maybe the arc reactor, although she’s not sure she sees the difference between the two.

 

“How bad is it?” she demands as soon as they reach the main level. “And I want it straight.”

 

Bruce sighs. “I don’t know. I can make estimates, and we can run simulations, but no one has ever had an arc reactor with a palladium core in their chest before. He might have months or years, but eventually it’s going to kill him.”

 

Pepper frowns. “And you haven’t been able to find an alternative?”

 

“Not yet,” Bruce replies. “Known elements are unsuitable, which leaves unknown elements, and that’s problematic since they’re _unknown_.”

 

Pepper wishes she understood any of it, but she doesn’t. She doesn’t know how the arc reactor works, or what the palladium is for, or why there isn’t something out there that would work just as well and not kill Tony.

 

In her heart of hearts, she really doesn’t understand why Tony doesn’t just get the arc reactor removed, because surely there’s a doctor out there who could manage it.

 

As though reading her mind, Bruce says, “Trust me, I’ve talked to him about it, or at least considering getting the arc reactor removed before the toxicity in his blood becomes irreversible.”

 

“And?”

 

“And he’s singlehandedly bringing about world peace,” Bruce says dryly. “Even if I could fault his methods, I can’t exactly argue about his motives. And…”

 

He stops, but Pepper has no problem finishing the thought. “And Tony has no problem giving his life for the cause.”

 

“Ultimately? No, I don’t think so,” Bruce admits. “But we do still have time.”

 

Pepper gives into the impulse to hug him, feeling Bruce stiffen, and then return her embrace with the fervor of a drowning man clinging to a life preserver. “It’s going to be okay,” she promises.

 

His breath huffs against her neck. “Thanks.”

 

“And if you ever need to get away and take a break, just let me know,” she insists. “I really do want you at the board meeting with me. Tony will just antagonize them, but if he’s making me CEO and you VP of something, then it makes sense that we present a united front.”

 

She doesn’t say that it’s for Tony’s protection as much as anything else, but that’s true. This way, she and Bruce can ensure that the board—or someone like Obadiah—can’t lock Tony out of his own company, at least so long as he’s alive.

 

“It will be nice to see Jen anyway,” Bruce admits, pulling back. “Tony wants to hold another Stark Expo, and he’s talking New York, so I can maybe scout some locations while I’m there.”

 

Pepper frowns. “That will take years to plan!”

 

“According to Tony, not if you’re him,” Bruce replies with a crooked smile.

 

She keeps her hands on his shoulders. “Tell me if you’re not doing okay, all right? We’ll go out for drinks, and I’ll let you bitch about Tony all you want.”

 

Bruce swallows audibly. “Thanks.”

 

Pepper wants to offer further reassurance, but she can’t think of anything to say, not right now, not when she still needs to wrap her head around everything. “Who can I tell?” she asks bluntly.

 

Bruce hesitates. “Jen is fine, although I’d planned on doing that myself, but if you talk to her first, I don’t think Tony would mind. She might be helpful if there are legal issues. And Phil—use your best judgment.”

 

“Is that from you or Tony?” Pepper asks.

 

“Me,” Bruce replies with a sly look. “And I’ll take the heat if he objects.”

 

“Oh, I can take it,” Pepper replies. “I’m running his company now.”

 

Bruce smiles broadly. “You are, and you’re going to do a fantastic job.”

 

Pepper smiles. “Of course, I am.”

 

And now that it’s sinking in, she believes it.

 

~~~~~

 

“Flushing,” Tony announces.

 

Bruce frowns at him. “What’s flushing?”

 

“Flushing, New York,” Tony replies. “The perfect location for the Stark Expo.”

 

“I’m still having trouble figuring out how you’re going to set up an expo, build the necessary structures, get everything scheduled, and fill out the exhibits in such a short period of time,” Bruce complains.

 

Tony grins. “That’s how I know you have no experience with fabulous wealth. There are all manner of things that I can do that your ordinary citizen can’t, and that includes scheduling an expo.”

 

Bruce rubs his eyes. “Okay. Fine, say you can do it.”

 

“I can!”

 

“What’s the point?” Bruce asks. “Why put so much energy into this when you could be focusing on other things, like fixing the problem with your arc reactor?”

 

Tony looks him in the eye, knowing that he’s going to have to convince Bruce that this is a good idea if this is going to work. It’s not enough for Bruce to just humor Tony because he might be dying a little bit. He needs Bruce to understand _why_ the expo needs to happen.

 

“The arc reactor technology is going to be the cornerstone of Stark Industries new foray into clean energy. The expo is our chance to show the world why it’s so important to change the direction of the company. When—if something happens, this is going to help.”

 

Bruce swallows. “Right. You’re right. This is a chance to show the world the new direction of Stark Industries.”

 

“We’re a tech company now, more than a weapons company,” Tony says. “We can start debuting some of the other tech we’ve been working on, too. Communications, phones, tablets, the holographic imaging, all of it.”

 

Bruce runs a hand through his hair. “I’ve already agreed, haven’t I?”

 

“Besides, there are already facilities in Flushing that will work. Everything else can be built in short order,” Tony says. “If you’re going to New York with Pepper in a couple of weeks, you can check it out and take pictures for me.”

 

Bruce’s eyes narrow. “Why me? You could go yourself.”

 

“Because I have a booming business in world peace, and I can’t actually promise to show up when I say I’ll be there.” Tony offers his most charming grin. “Do this for me, Bruce.”

 

It’s a low blow, considering that Bruce has already said he’d do just about anything for Tony, no questions asked. And it’s a low blow because Tony knows he has a limited amount of time left, and Tony is using that, too.

 

Tony will probably keep doing it, because he can be a selfish asshole at times, and he’s not above manipulating Bruce to get what he wants.

 

“Shut up,” Bruce says, sounding furious, and he surges forward, grabbing Tony’s shoulders and pressing his lips to Tony’s in a bruising kiss.

 

When Bruce gets like this, when he’s angry and at the edge of his control, and he initiates sex, Tony knows it’s better to just let Bruce do his thing.

 

Bruce breaks off the kiss just long enough to pull Tony’s t-shirt up and over his head, but when Tony tries to return the favor, Bruce pushes his hands away. “I’m driving,” he says fiercely.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Tony says. “Whatever you want.”

 

“Jarvis, we need privacy,” Bruce says, and the walls of the workshop darken, and Tony hears the lock engage. “Where’s the lube?”

 

“Still stuffed behind the couch cushions as far as I know,” Tony manages, distracted by the way Bruce is sucking on his neck. “Condoms are there, too.”

 

“How thoughtful of you,” Bruce murmurs and starts working on Tony’s pants. “I was thinking of fucking you. Let me know if you’re not interested.”

 

Tony hisses as Bruce frees his dick, his erection already at full mast. “Very interested,” he manages.

 

“Great,” Bruce says, and drops to his knees.

 

Tony chokes as Bruce sucks him down, wishing he had something to brace himself against, feeling exposed, since he’s fully naked, and Bruce is still clothed.

 

Bruce’s grip on his ass is strong, keeping him upright, and he brings Tony to the brink, and then pulls back, settling on his heels, his smile smug.

 

Tony braces himself on Bruce’s shoulders. “Bastard.”

 

“Don’t insult my mother,” Bruce says mildly. “Not if you want me to finish what I started.”

 

“Asshole,” Tony amends.

 

“I’m kind of interested in yours,” Bruce admits.

 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Seriously?”

 

“You walked right into that one,” Bruce replies, nudging him backwards until Tony’s legs hit the couch, and he collapses onto the cushions. “You remember the first time you fucked me on this couch?”

 

Tony swallows. “It’s coming back to me. That was hot.”

 

Bruce reaches around him to stick his hand between the cushions, coming up with a tube and a couple of foil wrapped condoms. “This might be hotter.”

 

“Aren’t you overdressed?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Is that a complaint?”

 

Tony shakes his head. “No, no complaints. Just an observation.”

 

He suddenly remembers the circumstances behind fucking Bruce on this couch for the first time, that Bruce had used it as a reminder of what Tony would miss out on if he got himself killed.

 

“Hey, I’m not going to die,” Tony says quietly. “We’re going to have years together to change the world.”

 

“I hope so,” Bruce replies evenly. “But I don’t really want to think about that right now.”

 

Tony shrugs. “You’re in charge.”

 

“Now you’re getting the picture.” Bruce pulls Tony to the edge of the couch, squeezing out some lube on his fingers and starting to work Tony open.

 

They’ve been together long enough, and they’ve done this enough, that Bruce knows exactly how to push Tony’s buttons. He knows how to find Tony’s prostate, to stroke over it with the perfect, uneven rhythm that’s guaranteed to bring Tony to the edge and keep him there.

 

“Bruce, come on,” Tony complains. “I’m _right there_.”

 

Bruce gives him an evil smile. “That’s kind of the point.”

 

“You’re doing this to get back at me,” Tony says. “I know you. You’re _evil_.”

 

“You caught me,” Bruce replies, adding a fourth finger and twisting. “I’ve decided to use my powers for evil, and not for good.”

 

“You’d better not be using your powers on anyone but me,” Tony replies on a gasp.

 

Bruce licks a stripe up Tony’s dick. “As long as you’re alive, anyway.”

 

Tony’s head falls back against the couch as Bruce pulls out his fingers and undoes his belt, shoving down his pants and briefs, rolling on a condom, and sliding into Tony balls-deep in a practiced move.

 

“Holy shit,” Tony says. Sometimes he forgets how strong Bruce is, because Bruce braces himself against the back of the couch with one hand, has another arm around Tony’s waist, and still manages to drive his hips at the exact angle Tony needs to get close.

 

He’s been on the edge for a while, and he knows that a stroke or two will push him over the edge. Tony puts a hand on his dick, and Bruce says, “No. Not yet.”

 

“Fuck,” Tony says. “Come _on_.”

 

“Patience,” Bruce replies. “Think of it as a little taste of your own medicine.”

 

Tony gasps. “What do you mean?”

 

Bruce grins. “You know how much patience I need to deal with you on a daily basis?”

 

“And yet you put up with me.”

 

“I love you,” Bruce counters. “That’s a little different.”

 

Tony’s hand drifts towards his dick again because he _really_ wants to come, and he’s finding the feeling of Bruce’s slacks rubbing against the bare skin of his legs really erotic.

 

Bruce slaps his hands away. “That’s not part of the game, Tony.”

 

“So, come already,” Tony whines.

 

“I’m savoring the moment,” Bruce replies. “Do you know how good you look when you’re on the edge, Tony? Like you’re going to fall apart at any moment? When there’s nothing left but the feel of _me_?”

 

And then Bruce bucks his hips just right, and Tony comes, completely unaided. Bruce huffs out a breath and Tony feels his hips stutter, and he knows that Bruce has come, too.

 

“Oh, shit,” Tony breathes out. “What the fuck?”

 

Bruce withdraws with a hiss and pulls off the condom, tying it off. “That was me playing you like a fiddle.”

 

“You’re proud of that?” Tony asks, although he ‘s completely blissed out, and doesn’t care as much as he might have otherwise.

 

Bruce buttons up his slacks and redoes his belt. “Geniuses are the best in bed.”

 

“You know, I have no argument,” Tony says after a moment.

 

“Didn’t think you would,” Bruce replies.

 

Tony watches him, making no effort to pick up his clothing. He knows how good he looks. “So, the Expo.”

 

“Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do,” Bruce promises. “Maybe Jen could give me a hand if there’s any trouble with permits or whatever.”

 

“No offense to your cousin, but she’s a civil rights attorney,” Tony points out, catching the pants that Bruce tosses his way. “I don’t think she’s going to be much help.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “I thought I might take some time to visit her anyway. She might not be able to help, but maybe she’ll come with me to look at the site.”

 

“You should,” Tony says, knowing that if something happens to him, Bruce is going to need Jen. “And tell her that she should visit again already.”

 

Bruce smiles. “Yeah, sure. You okay?”

 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Are you kidding me? That rates right up there with the best sexual experiences of my life.”

 

Bruce smirks. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

“As you should,” Tony replies, finishing getting dressed, although he has every intention of getting a shower soon. “Look, are we okay?”

 

Bruce gives him a long look. “I’m with you to the end of the line, no matter what that might mean.”

 

Tony knows that there aren’t a lot of people who would make him that promise, and he says, “That makes this easier, just so you know.”

 

Bruce closes the distance between them, grabbing Tony’s face in his hands and kissing him with a keen desperation. “I can’t say the same,” he replies. “Just so you know, the thought of something happening to you puts me on edge. I can control it, but—”

 

“Yeah,” Tony says, because he gets it. “You need a break, or whatever, you take one, Bruce. Okay? Don’t worry about me.”

 

“I’ll worry about you if I feel like it,” Bruce replies, running a hand through Tony’s hair. “Just—I want as much time as I can get.”

 

“Yeah,” Tony says, pulling Bruce into a hug and pulling him back onto the couch, so that Bruce is sprawled on top of him. Bruce tucks his face into the side of Tony’s neck, and Tony just hangs on tightly.

 

More than ever before, Tony knows that every moment counts.

 

~~~~~

 

Bruce has turned his attention toward keeping Tony healthy and prolonging his life for as long as possible, rather than finding a new element to power the arc reactor. Not that he’s entirely given up on finding a long term solution, but having hit something of a roadblock on that front, he figures that he should focus on buying more time.

 

So far, the chlorophyll seems to be helping Tony filter out some of the toxins in his blood, and they can increase the amount that Tony ingests without too many negative side effects. In addition, Tony is continuing his physical training, and is actually trying to cut back on his drinking.

 

Bruce is investigating other homeopathic remedies, anything that might stave off the inevitable.

 

No, it’s not inevitable. It’s a problem to be solved, that’s all. He tries not to think about his own problem, and how hard he’d worked to find a cure for the Other Guy, only to fail every time.

 

“I’m going to get a workout in with Happy,” Tony announces. “You’re welcome to join us.”

 

“I think me getting in the boxing ring is a terrible idea,” Bruce replies. “Also, Pepper was supposed to stop by with a notary to formalize the change in CEOs.”

 

Tony shrugs. “Jarvis will tell her to come to the gym.”

 

Bruce shrugs and grabs his tablet. “Which probably means she’ll have my new employment contract.”

 

He tends to prefer pilates or yoga, something a little more meditative, whereas Tony tends to go for cardio, weights, and boxing, things that will help him in the field. Even with the arc reactor and the suit, Tony needs strength and endurance. Bruce doesn’t so much, although he still tries to run at least a couple of times a week.

 

If things go sideways, if the Army comes after him again, Bruce wants to be able to run.

 

Right now, though, he’s reading up on cleanses, and occasionally glances up to watch Tony spar. His unorthodox style garners complaints from Happy, especially when he gets an elbow to the face.

 

“Come on, what was that?” Happy demands.

 

“It’s called the element of surprise,” Tony replies.

 

Bruce can see Happy’s scowl. “It’s called dirty boxing.”

 

“I don’t think the bad guys play by the rules of the boxing ring,” Tony replies.

 

Bruce smirks and goes back to his article. He’s deep into reading about methods that those taking chemotherapy drugs use to reduce their symptoms—figuring that both chemo drugs and palladium are toxic—when he hears the click of high heels on the floor.

 

Pepper enters, wearing one of her power suits, her hair pulled back and up in a complicated twist. There’s a woman with her—red hair, white blouse, black slacks, heels. It’s the uniform of any number of corporate drones, but there’s something about her that pings Bruce’s radar.

 

Her expression is perfectly controlled, perfectly pleasant, but Bruce frowns. He’s learned to trust his gut over the last few years, and there’s something there.

 

“Tony, come finalize the paperwork,” Pepper calls.

 

“In a minute,” Tony calls.

 

“I promise, I will never ask you to sign over your company again,” Pepper says.

 

Tony turns and gives the other woman a sharp look. “Who’s this?”

 

“Natalie Rushman, from Legal,” Pepper replies. “She’s here as a notary.”

 

Tony climbs out of the ring. “Come on into the church, let’s see how you do.”

 

Pepper rolls her eyes. “Tony, no.”

 

“Why not?” Tony asks.

 

“I don’t mind,” Natalie Rushman says.

 

Bruce sits back and watches as she climbs into the ring. Happy tries to give her some pointers, but as soon as he turns away, she moves quickly, and Bruce watches closely as she does a complicated twisting motion, and her legs are around Happy’s neck, and he’s on the floor of the ring before Bruce can blink twice.

 

Bruce frowns. He doesn’t care if krav maga or judo, or whatever, is all the rage with legal assistants these days. _No one_ can pull a move like that without extensive training.

 

And if Natalie Rushman has that kind of training, Bruce wonders what else she’s hiding.

 

He lets Tony and Pepper talk and starts to conduct his own line of research. He finds some sexy pictures, but disregards them. As far as he’s concerned, those are just a distraction, and he starts to dig a little deeper.

 

There isn’t much beyond that. He finds a few references, and Natalie apparently made a list of top students at her alma mater, but she doesn’t have much of an online presence otherwise.

 

The sexy pictures feel like a distraction, like a quick Google search is supposed to turn up the pictures and people are supposed to stop there. That alone tells Bruce there’s something going on.

 

He doesn’t say anything, though. He just watches as Tony puts his thumbprint on the transfer papers.

 

“I think this means I need a new assistant,” Tony says. “Maybe Ms. Rushman would be happy to do the job.”

 

Bruce clears his throat. “I’m sure Ms. Rushman has a job she enjoys in Legal. Besides, considering that he or she will probably end up working for both of us in some capacity, it makes sense to ensure that they’re fine with my—condition.”

 

Tony frowns. “It looks like—”

 

Bruce cuts him off, knowing what Tony is going to say. “And I actually have someone in mind.”

 

He doesn’t, but the lie comes easily. If he’s right, if there’s more to Natalie Rushman than meets the eye, and if she’s dangerous, it will be better not to alert her to his suspicions.

 

If he’s wrong—well, they’ll just have to keep looking for an assistant.

 

Natalie Rushman is giving Bruce a calculating look that he can’t quite read, and that alone tells Bruce he’s made the right call. All those years he’d spent on the run, his survival had depended upon his ability to read people—and if he can’t read someone, then it’s safer not to have them around.

 

“Let’s go over your employment contract,” Pepper says. “I have a few things for you to sign as well.”

 

Bruce signs where she asks, skimming over the changes in compensation and benefits that come with the title of vice president of special projects. As far as Bruce can tell, it’s a catch-all position encompassing the changes Tony wants to make to clean energy, as well as some of the other things that Bruce is most interested in, including methods of reducing pollution, cleaning soil and water, and advances in medical technology.

 

Tony’s been calling him the “Vice President of Cleaning Shit Up,” which is fairly apt.

 

“That takes care of that,” Pepper says brightly once Bruce is finished signing. “I’ve already sent you a few things to review.”

 

Bruce checks his tablet, and his eyebrows go up. “And by ‘a few,’ you mean a few dozen.”

 

She smiles. “Welcome to my world.”

 

“I’ll do what I can,” Bruce promises.

 

Pepper and Natalie leave soon after, and Tony announces that he’s going to take a shower and get something to eat after his workout. “Join me?” he invites.

 

Bruce shrugs. “Sure.”

 

“You want to tell me what that was all about?” Tony asks once they’re in the bathroom.

 

Bruce knows exactly what Tony’s talking about. “I don’t trust her.”

 

“Based on what?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce sighs. “Do you trust me?”

 

“I do, but I’m curious as to what raised your suspicions,” Tony says, starting the water for the shower.

 

Bruce leans against the sink. “Her moves in the ring for one. That’s not something a person picks up taking a few classes after work. The pictures online were obvious and came up first, but I couldn’t find much else. And I couldn’t get a read on her.”

 

Tony is silent for a moment. “Do you think she’s a plant?”

 

“I don’t know what she is, but I would rather not have an assistant around that we haven’t vetted rigorously,” Bruce says.

 

“She works in Legal,” Tony protests. “We don’t hire just anybody!”

 

“I’m sure you’re very careful about the people you hire,” Bruce says, trying to placate him. “But you get a sixth sense for things like this when you’re on the run for as long as I was, and Stark Industries’ HR isn’t looking for the same things I am.”

 

The water shuts off, and Bruce hands Tony his towel as he steps out of the shower. “Fair point. And if you don’t feel safe with her here, obviously we should get someone else.”

 

“I think you’re right about finding a new assistant, though,” Bruce says. “I know I’m going to need one. Maybe more than one, considering how many other things I have going on.”

 

Tony rubs the towel roughly over his hair. “Do you think they won’t send others?”

 

Bruce doesn’t know. He isn’t entirely sure that Natalie Rushman had been a spy, and it’s possible someone else might be more successful in fooling him.

 

And then an idea occurs to him, and Bruce grins wickedly.

 

“I love that expression on your face, by the way,” Tony says. “You look like you’re about to propose something very devious.”

 

“Why don’t we ask SHIELD for help?” Bruce suggests with a smirk. “We’ll know who they work for that way.”

 

“And Fury will know that we know,” Tony says, slinging his towel over the rack. “Have I ever mentioned out hot you are when you’re being sneaky?”

 

Bruce smiles. “No, but feel free to make it up to me.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Try not to get into any trouble while I’m gone, okay?” Bruce says, a note of anxiety in his voice.

 

Tony would probably tease him about it, except that he understands where Bruce is coming from. They haven’t spent more than a day or two apart since Afghanistan, and this is two weeks.

 

Granted, Tony will probably fly to New York at least once, but he still needs the ‘bots to get in and out of the suit—at least for now—and there are a few hot spots that are probably going to need Iron Man. Bruce and Pepper will be finalizing the location for the Expo, as well as attending the board of directors meeting. And Bruce is using the time to see Jen.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Tony says, pulling him in for a kiss, running a hand through Bruce’s hair. “I could say the same for you. Are you still planning on meeting with Coulson while you’re there?”

 

Bruce nods. “I trust him, least insofar as I trust anybody at SHIELD.”

 

“Call me if you need anything,” Tony says. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

“Same goes for me,” Bruce replies, giving him another kiss. “Gotta go. You know how much Pepper hates being late.”

 

“Which is probably why she likes you better than me,” Tony jokes. “Call me when you can.”

 

Another hard, fast kiss, and Bruce is gone, grabbing his duffel and a garment bag, and he’s out the door.

 

Tony blows out a breath, and realizes that the house already feels empty. “Jarvis, let’s have some tunes.”

 

Metallica blasts through the house at top volume, and Tony lets the music fill the silence.

 

He doesn’t want to think about the fact that his time is limited, and it’s almost easier to ignore it while Bruce isn’t around. Tony has been able to feel Bruce’s increasing desperation almost like a living thing.

 

And now, with Bruce gone, that tension has eased, even though he still feels time flowing by, like sand in an hourglass.

 

Tony works on his next rendition of the suit for a few hours. He’s experimenting with one that will fold down into the shape of a briefcase. It will be portable, but will necessarily lack the power of the others. But it will be something he can carry with him, which is the important thing.

 

He’s deep into the mechanics when Rhodey calls, and Jarvis asks, “Do you want to take the call, or shall I tell Colonel Rhodes to call back later?”

 

“Yeah, put him through, J,” Tony replies, and the music automatically turns off. “Rhodey, what can I do for you?”

 

“Just thought I’d see how things were going,” he replies. “I heard about the thing in the Sudan.”

 

Tony grimaces. His last mission had been tough, mostly because there had been kids involved. At least he’d managed to free the women and children who had been held captive. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just glad no one was killed.”

 

Rhodey clears his throat. “About that. Not everyone is happy about the fact that you aren’t killing terrorists.”

 

“I think I have enough blood on my hands,” Tony snaps. “Besides, I thought they got enough of that with Bruce’s work in Pakistan.”

 

Rhodey snorts. “First off, the evidence we have is that they blew themselves up. Second, we’re trying to keep Bruce’s role quiet. We’d rather the Army not get it into their heads that they might actually be able to use him as a weapon.”

 

“That’s fair,” Tony replies. “But my point remains. We don’t need more deaths. We need less war. I’m bringing peace. You can’t argue with the results.”

 

Rhodey rubs his eyes. “I’m not arguing with your results, but you know that Justin Hammer has been awarded defense contracts to build weapons, including a suit.”

 

“The Iron Man armor isn’t a weapon,” Tony insists. “And Hammer is a hack.”

 

“Tony—”

 

“It isn’t.” Tony wishes he could get that through Rhodey’s head. He wishes everyone understood what the suit is really all about.

 

The suit is nothing without the person inside it.

 

“Fine,” Rhodey says quietly. “I’m just telling you how other people see it.”

 

Tony shrugs. He’s not interested in what other people think. If he had been, he never would have stopped making weapons. “You going to be in town any time soon?”

 

“I thought I might stop through in a few days,” Rhodey replies. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

 

“I’m a bachelor for the next couple of weeks,” Tony says. “Bruce is in New York with Pepper, dealing with the board and visiting his cousin.”

 

Rhodey laughs. “I thought you two were attached at the hip.”

 

“It’s two weeks,” Tony replies, and tries not to think about the fact that with his limited time, it’s two weeks not spent with Bruce.

 

“You do realize that this is the longest relationship you’ve ever had, right?” Rhodey asks.

 

“Hard to miss that fact,” Tony replies.

 

“It would just figure that it would be someone like Bruce Banner,” Rhodey says.

 

Tony’s not sure what he means by that, and he doesn’t want to ask. “So, when are you going to come through?”

 

“Three days,” Rhodey replies. “I’m staying at the base, but maybe we can get dinner in town.”

 

“Sure, I’ll make a reservation, or have Jarvis do it,” Tony replies.

 

“When are you going to get a new assistant?” Rhodey asks knowingly.

 

Tony spots a problem with the suit that he hadn’t thought of, and makes a note of it. “What makes you think I need an assistant?”

 

“If Pepper is running your company, and you’ve made Banner VP of something, someone has to look after you,” Rhodey says.

 

“Your faith in me is touching,” Tony replies dryly.

 

“I _know_ you,” Rhodey says. “So?”

 

“Bruce is working on it right now,” Tony says. “He’s understandably hesitant to trust just anybody, and since I trust him implicitly, it makes sense for him to make the selection.”

 

There’s a pause, and Tony wonders if Rhodey is always going to be weird about Bruce. Rhodey seemed cool in Pakistan, but he’s not sure he and Bruce are ever going to be comfortable around each other.

 

“Whatever works for you,” Rhodey finally says. “I’ll see you in a few days, okay?”

 

“Sure,” Tony replies and goes back to his project. Every moment counts now.

 

~~~~~

 

Jennifer strides into the lobby of Stark Industries’ Manhattan offices, her heels clicking on the marble floor. There’s a bank just off the lobby, and there’s at least one major law firm that takes up several floors, and a few other smaller companies. From what Jennifer remembers Bruce saying, Stark Industries has plans to build its own headquarters here for R&D and to house the Manhattan branch.

 

She punches the button for the elevator, and goes up to the 45th floor, as Bruce had instructed. Although they’d spoken on the phone fairly often, they haven’t seen each other in months, not since Tony had gone public as Iron Man.

 

Bruce is in the lobby, wearing a suit and tie, although the top button of his shirt is undone, and his tie is loosened. He looks tired, but his face lights up when he sees her. “Jen, hey.”

 

She hugs him tightly, and he returns the favor. “It’s good to see you,” she says. “You’re looking good.”

 

“Board meetings,” Bruce replies sheepishly. “I’m beginning to think that Tony might secretly hate me.”

 

“He doesn’t hate you,” Pepper says, entering the reception area. “He just hates board meetings, and has no problem sweet talking you into doing the things he doesn’t enjoy.”

 

Bruce raises an eyebrow. “Oh, like he did with you?”

 

Pepper shrugs. “To be honest, it’s a relief to actually have the authority to do all of the things I was already doing.”

 

“Understandable,” Bruce admits. “Do you want to join us for lunch?”

 

Pepper shakes her head. “I’m afraid I can’t. I have another appointment. Perhaps a drink at the end of the day?”

 

Bruce glances at Jen, who shrugs and says, “I’d like that.”

 

“Great, I’ll see you both then. Enjoy your afternoon, Bruce,” Pepper says, and then disappears back into the office.

 

Jennifer isn’t too disappointed, since she usually sees Pepper every time the other woman is in New York, assuming that Jennifer is also around. They’ll go somewhere nice, have a glass of wine, and split an appetizer, while catching up.

 

She tucks her hand through Bruce’s arm, and they head for the elevator. “I want _all_ the news.”

 

“Let’s get out of the building first,” Bruce says quietly. “I’m going to need your help with something.”

 

Jennifer gives him a sidelong look. “Does this involve a stakeout, or an exploding building? Because I’m down for whatever you want to do, but I’d like to have a heads up.”

 

Bruce smiles fondly. “I want you to go with me to meet Agent Coulson. I’ll fill you in over lunch.”

 

Jennifer gives him a sharp look. “Are you okay? You look really tired, and I don’t think it’s just the board meeting.”

 

“Over lunch,” Bruce repeats firmly, but there’s a weariness in his face that makes her worry.

 

“Just tell me that you’re okay,” Jennifer says. “You’re not sick or anything, are you?”

 

Bruce hesitates, and then says, “No, there’s nothing wrong with me other than the usual.”

 

Jennifer isn’t an idiot, and she can do the math—Tony puts Pepper in charge of his company and gives Bruce a position as vice president, and if Bruce isn’t sick, then that only leaves one possibility.

 

And Jennifer has seen Bruce and Tony together. If something happens to Tony, she’s honestly not sure what Bruce is going to do.

 

They wind up hitting a food truck near Central Park that has some of the best tacos in New York City, and they take their meals to a nearby bench to eat and enjoy the sunshine.

 

Bruce takes a bite of his fish taco and moans appreciatively. “That’s good.”

 

“It’s probably pathetic, but I can tell you all the best food trucks in a six block radius,” Jennifer replies. “If you’re going to be in New York for a while, I’ll show you around.”

 

He smiles. “I’d like that. I should be able to get away for lunch anyway.”

 

“Spill,” Jennifer orders, licking the juice from her carne asada off her hand. “ _Everything_ , Bruce.”

 

He finishes the rest of his taco in two bites and takes a breath. “So, to answer your first question, I need you to go with me to meet Agent Coulson. I’m pretty sure that someone tried to plant an operative as Tony’s assistant the other day. It might have been SHIELD, it might have been a different agency, but I figure that if we meet with SHIELD, we’ll kill two birds with one stone.”

 

Jennifer wants to ask about Tony, but she knows Bruce well enough not to push. Also, she’s seen what happens when he gets upset. “What two birds would that be?”

 

“If SHIELD didn’t send her, then they need to know that someone is trying to get close to Iron Man,” Bruce replies. “If SHIELD _did_ send her, then we make it clear that they’re going to have to do a lot better than that if they want to sneak someone in to spy on us.”

 

Jennifer smiles. “Let me guess. They sent some hot chick disguised as, I don’t know, a secretary, and relied upon your dicks leading the way.”

 

Bruce laughs. “Yeah, I think that’s what happened. They might have managed it if I wasn’t around, but I was on the run for a long time. So, Tony’s given me carte blanche to find someone.”

 

“I imagine that Tony is probably very good at knowing when someone wants to use him for his money, or his power,” she says diplomatically.

 

Bruce nods. “I think so. And now that the world knows he’s in a committed relationship, it’s possible that Tony assumes everybody else got the memo, and even if they didn’t, it wouldn’t matter.”

 

Jennifer hesitates. “Why do you want me along?”

 

“Second pair of eyes,” Bruce admits. “I’m going to ask Agent Coulson to provide an assistant or two, and while I trust him to a certain extent, he’s still SHIELD.”

 

“You know I’m there,” she says quickly. “What about the other?”

 

Bruce is quiet for a long moment, using that time to eat his second taco, and lick his fingers clean, and Jennifer concentrates on her own lunch.

 

He’d been like this even as a kid, prone to internalizing everything, and not talking about how he felt. Jennifer figures it’s somewhat ironic that the serum had unleashed everything Bruce had tried so hard to suppress.

 

She knows how to wait him out, though, and she eats her last taco, watching the pigeons on the path eyeing her closely, waiting for their opportunity to snatch a morsel of food.

 

“The palladium core in the arc reactor is slowly poisoning Tony,” Bruce finally admits. “He won’t even talk about getting it removed.”

 

Jennifer blinks, trying to figure out what to say. “Okay. That…sucks.”

 

“I think he’s got a year on the outside,” Bruce admits heavily. “Surgery is a risk, obviously, and he doesn’t want to give up being Iron Man, so… I don’t know what I’m going to do, Jen.”

 

“That explains why Pepper is CEO, and why you’re now a big shot VP,” Jennifer says quietly. “How are you?”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “I don’t know. If something happens to him… I have no idea.”

 

“I’ll tell you what you’re _not_ going to,” Jennifer says. “You’re _not_ going to disappear again, and you’re going to keep doing what you’re already doing, because it’s what Tony would want. Worst case, you can come sleep on my couch for a while and visit every food truck in the city.”

 

Bruce glances over at her, and a smile quirks his lips. “I’m glad you barged into the Malibu mansion, just so you know.” He stares down at the ground. “I’ve wanted to tell you, but—it was too much. I kept thinking I’d find a solution, but there’s nothing, Jen. I’ve done everything I could think of, and now I’m just trying to find ways to keep him around for longer, but it’s not enough.”

 

“Bruce, you have a year,” Jennifer reminds him. “You have time.”

 

“There are no known elements that will power the arc reactor without also killing him,” Bruce replies, despair in his voice.

 

“Okay, so maybe Tony will change his mind about the arc reactor needing to come out,” Jennifer tries. “Or maybe you’ll find an element that no one has discovered yet. You and Tony are two of the smartest people on the planet, and I think you’re going to figure it out.”

 

Bruce smiles briefly. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

 

“Look, I have some idea of how you feel about him,” Jennifer says quietly. “I’m not saying that this is going to be easy, or that you’re not going to come through this without some new scars, but you’ve got time, and it’s not a death sentence. There are options. And in the end, it’s Tony’s body, and he gets to decide what he wants to do with it.”

 

“I wish you were wrong about that,” Bruce admits. “There are days when I want to _make_ him take out the arc reactor. There are ways we could build it into the suit so it didn’t need to be in his chest, but… You’re right.”

 

“Okay, so we’ll keep him as safe as we can,” Jennifer says cheerfully. “Starting with meeting Agent Coulson and finding a new assistant or two for you guys.”

 

Bruce hooks an arm over her shoulders. “I love you, you know that.”

 

“Love you, too,” she murmurs, and rests her cheek against his shoulder, as much to give comfort as to seek it.

 

Jennifer resolves to stick as close to Bruce as she can manage for the foreseeable future. It sounds like he’s going to need the support.

 

~~~~~

 

Being in New York, dealing with the board, and trying to get his new division into some kind of shape, has given Bruce very little time to dwell on the palladium problem. Now that Stark Industries has announced its intention to be at the forefront of clean energy, among other things, requests for funding are pouring in. It seems as though everyone has an idea to save the world, if only they had the money to build it.

 

And that’s just the tip of the iceberg, as far as Bruce’s responsibilities go. He’s beginning to understand why Pepper has been so harried these last few months.

 

In a way, Bruce welcomes the demands on his time, because it means he doesn’t have to think about the fact that he’s helpless to prevent Tony from dying. Plus, he’s been getting lunch with Jen as often as possible, and often joining her and Pepper for drinks in the evening.

 

As much as Bruce loves Tony, he’s not always the easiest person to live with, and the break is kind of nice.

 

“So, are you missing me yet?” Tony asks over the phone.

 

Bruce has been reading proposals all morning, trying to get through as many of them as he can before his meeting with Coulson and Jen. “Of course I miss you.”

 

It’s not entirely a lie, although the whole truth would be that he probably would miss Tony terribly if he actually had time to think about it.

 

“Pepper’s keeping you pretty busy, huh?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce leans back in his chair. “I’m starting to see why she’s been on edge the last few months. Also, building an entirely new division from the ground up is not easy.”

 

“If it were easy, I wouldn’t have asked you to do it,” Tony replies easily. “This is your chance to strut, Brucie.”

 

Bruce rolls his eyes, even though he knows Tony can’t see him. “How did your dinner out with Rhodes go?”

 

“It was fine,” Tony replies. “He was being weird about the suit again.”

 

“Weird how?” Bruce asks.

 

“I’m outside the chain of command, I’m not creating world peace in the exact manner the U.S. military would prefer, the usual,” Tony says dismissively. “My results speak for themselves.”

 

Bruce laughs, although he knows there isn’t much humor there. “Have you ever thought about the fact that you’re basically proving their irrelevance?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Tony asks, his voice muffled.

 

Bruce decides not to ask what Tony is doing, and says, “You’re doing all these things without the military, and it’s pissing them off because you don’t need them. When you were just building weapons for them, they still held all the power. Now, they don’t.”

 

There’s a long pause, and Tony says, “Huh. How very perceptive of you, Dr. Banner.”

 

“They wanted to use me as a weapon,” Bruce points out. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about this.” He glances at the clock. “Look, I have a meeting with Coulson and Jen. Call you later?”

 

“I might be in Pakistan, but sure,” Tony replies. “Have you been to Flushing yet?”

 

Bruce winces. “No. I’ll set something up in the next couple of days.”

 

They end the call, and Bruce rubs his eyes, wondering when he’s going to fit in planning for Tony’s Expo along with everything else. He should probably tell Tony to get his ass to New York and check out the site in Flushing his own damn self, but he understands why Tony doesn’t want to stray too far from Malibu right now.

 

Until he has a better way of getting in and out of the suit, Tony has to fly in and out of Malibu, and he wants to be ready to fly to the other side of the world at a moment’s notice.

 

So, Bruce will go to Flushing, and he’ll help Tony plan his Expo, and he’ll be lucky to catch a few hours of sleep every night. He supposes he can sleep when he’s dead.

 

He walks to the restaurant where he’s meeting Coulson and Jen for lunch. Jen’s out front already, tapping away on her phone. “Hey,” she says, sounding distracted. “Sorry, I have an email that I have to respond to.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Bruce tells her. “Have you seen Coulson yet?”

 

Jen shakes her head. “No, not yet, although he might have been early.”

 

As soon as Jen finishes her email, they enter the restaurant and find Coulson waiting for them. “Dr. Banner, Ms. Walters, it’s a pleasure to see both of you again.”

 

Bruce shakes his hand. “You, too. Thanks for meeting us.”

 

“I have a table for us already,” Coulson replies. “I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Not at all,” Bruce says, following Coulson back to a table in the far corner. Somehow, he’s not terribly surprised to see Natalie Rushman sitting at the table.

 

“I believe you and Agent Romanoff have met before,” Coulson says in the blandest tone imaginable.

 

Bruce smirks. “I’ve met _Natalie Rushman_. I believe this is the first time I’ve met Agent Romanoff.”

 

Romanoff inclines her head, and Bruce thinks he sees respect in her eyes. “Nice to meet you, Dr. Banner.”

 

“There aren’t many people who have been able to recognize Agent Romanoff as an operative,” Coulson says. “I’m a little curious as to how you managed it.”

 

The waitress comes by the table. “Can I get you all anything to drink?”

 

They all order water, other than Jen, who asks for a Coke. When the waitress is gone again, Bruce says, “You were trying to capture Tony’s attention, and if I hadn’t been there, I’m sure you would have succeeded. But the skills in the ring, and the pictures were a little much.”

 

Romanoff raises an eyebrow. “It was the pictures?”

 

“Tony wouldn’t have looked any further,” Bruce admits. “But I’m a little more suspicious by nature.”

 

“Which is why we’re coming clean,” Coulson says. “There are a number of people in very lofty positions who want to get their hands on Stark’s suit. We would like to keep an eye on him.”

 

Bruce glances at Jen, who seems rather amused. “You know, I’m thinking that sending someone in to spy on Tony is illegal,” Jen says.

 

“Spying on people is what we do,” Romanoff replies. “And in this case, it’s for Stark’s own good.”

 

“I’ve heard that before, and I rarely believe it,” Jen says, a little heat creeping into her voice. “So, what are you going to do?”

 

Coulson smiles. “Frankly, we’re offering our services. Agent Romanoff can act as Stark’s assistant while watching his back. You won’t have to worry about one of the other agencies sneaking someone else in.”

 

That had been Bruce’s aim all along, but he’s cautious. “And what do you get out of it?”

 

“We get to make sure you and Mr. Stark are free from interference,” Coulson replies.

 

“Other than SHIELD’s,” Bruce points out.

 

Coulson shrugs. “We don’t have any plans to interfere, just to watch.”

 

Jen puts her hand on Bruce’s arm. “There are other ways, Bruce.”

 

“Maybe,” Bruce agrees, “but I think this might our best option at the moment.” He looks at Coulson. “Tony isn’t the only one who needs an assistant.”

 

“I think we can help you out with that,” Coulson says.

 

Bruce thinks about it for a minute, considering their options, and he’s not sure he has a lot of good ones. At least SHIELD has kept their promise to keep the Army from coming after him, and they’d helped Tony out with Obadiah. He doesn’t trust them—not when they’d tried to plant a spy in Stark Industries—but they had at least admitted it when confronted.

 

Bruce knows that luck had played some part in his recognizing that Romanoff was more than she appeared to be, and their luck might not hold out.

 

And he has to admit that it makes him feel a little better to know that he’s not the only person looking after Tony.

 

“It’s a deal,” Bruce finally says.

 

Coulson nods. “I promise, Dr. Banner, we only want to keep you both safe. Director Fury has a vested interest in this initiative.”

 

Bruce believes he means it, but he thinks there’s probably more to Fury’s intentions than that. Still, for right now, he’s not sure they have a choice, and it’s better the devil you know than the devil you don’t.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony decides to fly out to New York after Bruce calls him and says he’s found an assistant. “Already?” Tony asks.

 

“Remember Natalie Rushman?”

 

“I remember you saying that I absolutely shouldn’t hire her because you thought she was some kind of spy,” Tony replies.

 

“She’s SHIELD’s best spy, apparently, and her name is Natasha Romanoff,” Bruce replies. “She’s your new assistant.”

 

Tony blinks. “Okay, what?”

 

They’re on a video conferencing line, and Bruce has the grace to appear a little sheepish. “Look, SHIELD probably won’t be the first organization to plant a spy at Stark Industries, and Coulson promised she’d keep you safe. This way, we know who she works for, and where her loyalties are.”

 

“And you really think that’s a good idea?” Tony protests.

 

Bruce shrugs. “I think our options are limited, and if we’re going to have a plant, let’s have one we know about.”

 

“Cards on the table, then,” Tony says. “Wait a second, you spotted SHIELD’s best spy!”

 

Bruce looks pardonably smug. “I did. If they’d been targeting me, and not you, they might have been able to fool me, but they didn’t factor in all the details.”

 

“I guess that just means we’re better together,” Tony replies. “Speaking of, when are you going to Flushing?”

 

“Two days,” Bruce replies. “I couldn’t get away before then.”

 

“I’ll be in New York, and we can go together,” Tony replies. “Are you staying at the hotel or crashing with your cousin?”

 

“Hotel,” Bruce replies with a smile. “She’s got a studio, and she’s busy with work, so I thought this might work better.”

 

Tony grins. “Is the bed big enough for two?”

 

“In theory, always,” Bruce replies. “In practice, yes, although it’s not as big as ours is at home.”

 

“I think I’ll live,” Tony says.

 

Bruce smiles, looking almost shy. “It will be good to have you here.”

 

“Missed you too, String Bean,” Tony replies. “See you tomorrow.”

 

Tony calls Rhodey, although he has to leave a message. “Rhodey, buddy, I’ll be in New York for a few days. Don’t call unless World War III is about to break out.”

 

“Would you like me to cease monitoring for hotspots, sir?” Jarvis asks.

 

Tony hesitates. “No, keep monitoring. If something comes up, I’ll figure out logistics then.”

 

The briefcase suit is nearly done, but it’s not ready to go to New York with him. Even if it were, it doesn’t have the staying power of his other suit, and it doesn’t have the flight distance.

 

And if Tony lives through this, he’s going to build a suit that he can get in and out of without assistance, and figure out a way to have the suit come to him.

 

But that’s going to be a project for later, if he survives the palladium poisoning, and he actually has a future. For now, he’s going to spend a couple of days in New York City with his boyfriend.

 

Tony packs a bag and takes the jet to New York City the next day, and hires a car at the airport. “It’s a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark,” the driver says. “What you do is amazing, and we all appreciate it.”

 

He manages a smile. “Thanks.”

 

“I know some people say you’ve gone soft because you’re not making weapons anymore, but not me,” he chatters on. “I mean, it’s one thing to build weapons for other people to use, and it’s something else to put your life on the line for what you believe in. You’re out there with all the other soldiers—”

 

“I’m not a soldier,” Tony says sharply, and then softens the harsh words with a smile. “Sorry. Long flight.”

 

“Right, right.” The driver puts Tony’s bag in the trunk. “If it’s not too much trouble, Mr. Stark, it would be great if you could sign something for my kid.”

 

“Absolutely,” Tony promises.

 

That seems to be enough to buy the man’s silence, and Tony leans his head back against the seat. He’d probably overreacted, but Tony’s known soldiers, and he knows that what he does in his suit of armor isn’t what the men and women in uniform do every day.

 

When the driver pulls up in front of the Four Seasons, he retrieves Tony’s bag and holds out a napkin. “This is all I’ve got,” he says. “If you really don’t mind.”

 

“Tell you what,” Tony says, signing the napkin. “I’m in town for a couple of days. Send something by that your kid would like signed, and I’ll leave it at the front desk.”

 

He waves off the driver’s thanks and offer of help, and grabs his own bag, heading straight inside for the front desk. The clerk recognizes him right away, and she gives him a professional smile. “Welcome, Mr. Stark. Dr. Banner said you would be joining us today.”

 

“Is Dr. Banner in?” Tony asks.

 

“I don’t know, sir,” she says, holding out a key. “Please let us know if we can do anything to make your stay more enjoyable.”

 

A bellhop appears to take Tony’s bag, and Tony lets him, already reaching into his wallet for a tip.

 

Bruce had flatly refused to stay in the Penthouse, saying that it wasn’t necessary, and all he really needed was a decent place to sleep, so he’s in a well-appointed suite on the tenth floor.

 

Tony tips the bellhop in the elevator and takes his bag. “Thanks, kid.”

 

“Sure, Mr. Stark,” he says, clutching the $50 bill. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

 

What Tony wants is Bruce right then, and while he’d texted Bruce to let him know when he’d be arriving, he has no idea if Bruce had been able to get away.

 

He has the door halfway open, when Bruce swings it wide, reaching out to grab Tony’s suit jacket and pull him inside the room, shoving him up against the door as soon as it’s closed.

 

Tony drops his bag and pushes his fingers through Bruce’s hair, their kiss hot and wet and desperate. The door is hard against Tony’s back, and Bruce untucks his shirt so he can shove one hand up to splay on Tony’s bare back, while the other finds his ass, and Tony moans.

 

“Bed,” Bruce says, and begins to lead him in that direction.

 

“Hello to you, too,” Tony says, although he’s certainly not complaining.

 

Bruce smiles. “Funny thing about dry spells that I’ve learned over the years.”

 

“What’s that?” Tony asks, tugging his tie free and dropping it on the floor, and then toeing off his shoes.

 

“You go long enough, and you kind of stop missing sex,” Bruce replies, unbuttoning his shirt. Tony can see Bruce’s jacket and tie draped across one of the chairs in his peripheral vision. “But ten days is just long enough to whet your appetite.”

 

Tony drops his pants, and unbuttons his cuffs and enough of his shirt so he can pull it over his head. “Then let’s get to the main course.”

 

Neither of them is a teenager anymore, and Tony’s tired from travel and a lot of late nights, so they don’t do much more than jack each other off. Still, it’s good just to feel Bruce’s hands on him, to hear his gasps and see his face when he comes.

 

Judging by the way Bruce holds onto him tightly, even though they’re both sticky and should probably get cleaned up before they’re permanently glued together, he missed Tony just as much.

 

When Tony moves, Bruce clings a little more tightly. “I know,” he says quietly. “Just—be with me for a few minutes, okay?”

 

Tony swallows hard. “Yeah, sure. I’m here.” He doesn’t make any other promises besides that.

 

The next day, they head for Flushing first thing to survey the site where Tony’s decided to hold the Expo. Two World Fairs had been held here before, as had the last Stark Expo, and so there are facilities already constructed, including an arena.

 

“This is in better shape than I thought it would be,” Bruce admits as they get out of the limo to look around the site.

 

Tony claps him on the shoulder. “I told you it could be done. I’ve already got sponsors lined up. It’s going to be amazing.”

 

He doesn’t have clear memories of the last Expo; Tony had been too young to attend more than the opening ceremony with his mom. But he has seen the video, and the Expo had been a futurist spectacular. Tony wants to duplicate that spectacle, to show the world his vision for the future.

 

That vision might be the only thing that Tony can leave behind, the only lasting gift he can offer the world.

 

“What’s your take on the real Natasha Romanoff?” Tony asks as they get back in the car. He has to admit that he’s proud as hell that Bruce sniffed out one of SHIELD’s top spies.

 

“First of all, her cover is still Natalie Rushman,” Bruce replies, although he looks amused. “Second of all, I’m pretty sure that she’s a chameleon. You’re not supposed to make anything out of her.”

 

Tony laughs. “And that’s what tipped you off.”

 

Bruce shrugs modestly. “Well, she was exactly what you would have needed in an assistant.”

 

“If I weren’t already attached,” Tony feels compelled to point out. “I mean, sure, she’s gorgeous, and the pictures were distracting, but my heart belongs to you.”

 

Bruce smiles. “I appreciate that.”

 

“I mean, I view brains as one of the biggest turn ons, and your brain is the best I’ve found, other than my own,” Tony continues. “That’s pretty much why I fell for you in the first place, although you’re pretty hot. Really hot, actually, so—”

 

Bruce actually puts a hand over Tony’s mouth. “I’m not threatened by some spy, Tony. I know where we stand.”

 

Tony relaxes, and when Bruce pulls his hand away, admits, “I feel like an idiot for not seeing it.”

 

“You’re not,” Bruce says. “When we meet someone for the first time, we’re looking at different things, and _for_ different things. If a person was trying to get close to you for a story, or because they wanted your money, you’d spot it right away. I look for people who are trying to capture me or kill me.”

 

“Still?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce shrugs. “Probably always.”

 

“And what are you getting out of this?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce shrugs. “The security of knowing where Agent Romanoff’s loyalties lie, and the same security of knowing where my eventual assistant is coming from, and maybe another person to rally the troops if the Army comes after me.”

 

“You don’t think I’d get you out of it?” Tony’s a little hurt by the implication.

 

Bruce smiles. “And if you’re incapacitated, or I’m not with you at the time? It’s insurance, Tony, and that’s never a bad thing.”

 

Tony can’t argue the point. “Fair enough.”

 

“Just because we hired Agent Romanoff as your assistant doesn’t mean you have to keep her,” Bruce points out. “Treat her like any other assistant and fire her if she doesn’t work out.”

 

Tony grins at the idea of firing a SHIELD agent. “That might be fun.”

 

They meet up with Coulson and Romanoff in a conference room at the Manhattan offices of Stark Industries, and Tony notices a difference between Natalie Rushman and the Agent Romanoff who meets them. The differences are subtle but real. Romanoff meets Tony’s eyes in a way that Natalie Rushman hadn’t, and her body language is subtly different. If Tony hadn’t been looking for it, he wouldn’t have seen it.

 

Tony wonders if he’ll ever be able to see the world the way Bruce does, and he also wonders whether he wants to.

 

“Agent Romanoff,” Tony says evenly.

 

She inclines her head. “It’s Natalie Rushman for now.”

 

Tony smiles thinly. “Ms. Rushman.”

 

“I’m sorry for the deception, Mr. Stark,” Coulson says. “We have reason to believe that certain parties may make a play for your suit, and we wanted to provide extra insurance.”

 

“Without telling me,” Tony says dryly. “What else did you want?”

 

Coulson shrugs. “Just to keep you and Dr. Banner safe.”

 

Tony doesn’t believe him, but he’s willing to let it go for now. “Well, then, Ms. Rushman, welcome aboard.”

 

“We’re working on an assistant for you, Dr. Banner,” Coulson says. “Your requirements are slightly more complicated.”

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows, and Tony bristles. “Because he’s the Hulk?”

 

“Because Dr. Banner has slightly different requirements than you do,” Coulson says evenly. “And yes, having someone who can remain calm, no matter what happens, would be a key element of the job. I’m sure Dr. Banner would agree.”

 

Bruce smiles sardonically. “Having an assistant who doesn’t flinch at the sight of me would be nice, yes.”

 

“We’re working on it,” Coulson assures them. “Until we can find someone suitable, Agent Romanoff can assist both of you.”

 

“I don’t need much assistance, so that’s fine,” Bruce replies.

 

“Then we’re agreed?” Coulson says.

 

Tony feels as though he’s signing his soul over to the devil, mostly because he knows that SHIELD doesn’t _just_ want to protect him. He glances at Bruce, and Bruce nods.

 

And Tony trusts Bruce, and Bruce has orchestrated this, so he’s going to go with it.

 

“We’re agreed,” Tony says, and makes a mental note to ensure that all of the more sensitive information is locked down, at least while Romanoff is present.

 

He can’t argue with Bruce’s assessment that it’s better the spy you know than the spy you don’t, but he resents the intrusion nonetheless.

 

Then again, he might not have a lot of time left, and if there’s even a chance that SHIELD will protect Bruce after he’s gone, if they can’t find a solution, then Tony will take it.

 

Because even if the Expo is Tony’s vision and legacy, the security of Bruce Banner against outside threats is his continuing gift to the world, and the only chance Tony has of ensuring that his vision endures.

 

~~~~~

 

Two months later, and Bruce has basically given up on the idea of getting an assistant. He’s too busy to look for one himself, and Romanoff has done an admirable job helping both of them when and where she can.

 

He knows that he’s running himself ragged between his duties for Stark Industries and still trying to find a cure for Tony, but the toxicity in Tony’s blood is building up, and time is running out.

 

And then Coulson calls him while he’s in Malibu. “I have an assistant for you.”

 

Bruce frowns, his mind still on the water reclamation proposal he’d been evaluating. “Excuse me?”

 

“You asked SHIELD to find you an assistant,” Coulson replies patiently. “I have. Two of them, in fact.”

 

“I didn’t ask for two,” Bruce counters.

 

Coulson laughs. “They tend to come as a set. I’ll let you decide which one you want to keep.”

 

“You’re making me the bad guy?”

 

“You’ll understand when you meet them,” Coulson replies. “They’re brilliant and just out of the Academy, so they’re young, but they’re both excited to work with you.”

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Why?”

 

“Something about your work in gamma radiation,” Coulson says. “They’re flying to LA in three days.”

 

Bruce sighs. “Fine. I can meet them at the Stark Industries offices.”

 

“Friday at 2 pm, then,” Coulson says, sounding pleased. “And if you do decide to keep both of them, that won’t be a problem.”

 

“You’re not _trying_ to get rid of them, are you?” he asks suspiciously.

 

There’s a pause that Bruce finds ominous. “Let’s just say that your patience with Stark is legendary. They’re both good kids, but they could use a little seasoning.”

 

Bruce isn’t sure he wants that kind of responsibility, but he _had_ asked for an assistant, and he _does_ need one. Given Coulson’s attitude, Bruce thinks it highly unlikely that they’ve been sent to spy on him.

 

“I’ll talk to them and let you know,” Bruce replies.

 

“What was that about?” Tony asks, looking up from the plans for the larger arc reactor. He’s been trying to build more efficiencies into the system for the last couple of weeks with the kind of feverish intensity that means he’s feeling the limitations of time just as keenly as Bruce is.

 

“Coulson said he found me an assistant, but there are apparently two of them, and I’m supposed to choose one.” Bruce shrugs. “I’ll meet them at the LA offices in a few days.”

 

Tony frowns. “Does this mean Coulson likes you better than he likes me? Because I got Romanoff—”

 

“Technically, you got Rushman,” Bruce interrupts.

 

“—and she’s incredibly competent, but I’m half-afraid that she’s going to kill me,” Tony continues.

 

Bruce smirks. “Tony, I’m pretty sure that most of your assistants have wanted to kill you at one point or another. Just ask Pepper if you don’t believe me.”

 

“Pepper loves me,” Tony protests. “Although, I think she likes you better, too.”

 

“Only because she off loaded a bunch of work onto me, and I’m actually doing it,” Bruce replies. “Do you want to come with me?”

 

“Always,” Tony says immediately. “Where?”

 

“To meet the two potential assistants,” Bruce clarifies. “I think Coulson is making me do his dirty work by splitting them up or something.”

 

Tony shrugs. “Sure. I’ll be happy to help you make a selection, especially if they’re going to be spending any time here. I’d rather not have anybody too annoying.”

 

Bruce snorts, but makes no other comment.

 

“You wound me,” Tony says. “Come help me figure this out.”

 

“I have my own work,” Bruce protests, but he rolls his lab stool over to the arc reactor schematics that are being projected in the air. “What’s wrong?”

 

Tony grabs the front of Bruce’s shirt and pulls him in for a kiss that quickly grows heated. Bruce makes an embarrassingly needy sound, considering that Tony had woken him up with a blowjob that morning.

 

No time to waste, after all.

 

“That’s better,” Tony says. “Now I can concentrate.”

 

“Seriously?” Bruce asks. “That’s what you wanted?”

 

Tony smirks. “Well, you _do_ have your own work, Dr. Banner.”

 

Bruce shakes his head and goes back to his own space, but he’s smiling, the edge of frustration gone, and he wonders how on earth Tony can consistently have that effect on him.

 

With the prospect of having help on the way, Bruce starts to sort through his projects, looking for things that he can shove off on an assistant to gauge their abilities, and then things he can hand off if he or she proves to be reasonably competent.

 

Bruce is fairly certain that Coulson isn’t going to send him anyone who’s completely useless, mostly because SHIELD doesn’t appear to hire those incapable of doing the job.

 

Tony surprises him by suggesting they make a day of it. “We can go out for lunch, maybe go to the beach later. We’ve both been working nonstop for the last few months.”

 

“I thought that’s what we do,” Bruce replies, although he’s not opposed to the idea.

 

Tony shrugs. “Well, sure, but all work and no play make both of us dull boys.”

 

Bruce raises an eyebrow. “You didn’t think I was all that dull last night.”

 

Tony grins broadly. “No, never, but—we don’t go out, and we should.”

 

They _don’t_ go out, mostly because it means dealing with the publicity. Bruce isn’t quite used to seeing his name next to Tony’s in the papers, and he doesn’t have Tony’s way with the press. Tony is always slick and ready with a glib answer that gives nothing away, whereas Bruce tends to get tongue-tied and anxious, looking for the nearest escape route.

 

Bruce has been hiding so long, he’s not sure how _not_ to do so, but this is Tony, and if they have a limited amount of time together, then Bruce will make the most of it.

 

“All right,” he agrees. “Dinner sounds good.”

 

Tony insists on driving them both in one of his ridiculously expensive cars, but Bruce doesn’t mind. Tony demonstrates the same competency behind the wheel as he does in pretty much everything else.

 

Bruce has put on a dress shirt and slacks, but declines to dress up any more than that, although Tony is in a suit, his shirt open at the collar.

 

“You think they’re plants?” Tony asks as he pulls up in front of Stark Industries’ main building.

 

“No idea,” Bruce admits. “But Ms. Rushman seems to be doing a fine job for you.”

 

Tony gives him a sharp look. “Why do you insist on calling her that? That’s not her name.”

 

Bruce smiles slightly. “Who’s to say if Romanoff is her real name?” When that doesn’t seem to satisfy Tony, he adds, “I’ve operated under an alias, remember? Right now, she’s Natalie Rushman, and it’s possible that her life—and maybe yours—depends on that fiction.”

 

“Fair point,” Tony admits. “I’ll try to remember that in the future.”

 

The receptionist, Cindy, greets both of them with a smile. “Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, it’s a pleasure to see you both.”

 

“How are you, Cindy?” Bruce asks, and remembers that she’d brought her son in for a tour one day. “How is Trent?”

 

“Good!” she replies. “I think he’s going to make the honor roll this year.”

 

Tony’s giving him an odd look, but Bruce says, “That’s great. Let me know if I can do anything at all.”

 

“I appreciate that Dr. Banner,” she replies. “Your 2 o’clock is waiting outside the main office.”

 

“I appreciate it, Cindy,” he says warmly.

 

Tony asks in an undertone, “You know her?”

 

“I’ve been here often enough,” Bruce replies. “And it always pays to make friends with the support staff.”

 

“You’re dating the boss,” Tony points out.

 

Bruce shakes his head. “And sometimes you need an ally in unexpected places.”

 

He’s speaking from experience. He’d learned to cultivate the administrative assistants and department secretaries as a graduate student and a professor, and then the support staff when he worked for the Army. He wouldn’t have been able to escape the Army if it hadn’t been for a timely tip from one of the departmental secretaries who had opened the door for him, and hadn’t said anything about him leaving.

 

Bruce isn’t surprised that Tony doesn’t get it, but it’s not worth arguing with him. Besides, they’re climbing the stairs to meet the potential research assistants, and now isn’t the time.

 

The two kids—and Bruce can’t think of them as anything else—quickly get to their feet when they spot Bruce and Tony. The girl takes the lead. “Jemma Simmons, Dr. Banner, and this is Leo Fitz. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She speaks with a posh British accent and flushes when she meets Tony’s eyes. “And Mr. Stark.”

 

Fitz gulps audibly. “It’s a pleasure,” he echoes in a Scottish accent.

 

“Oh, Bruce, they’re adorable,” Tony says. “Can we keep them?”

 

Both of them look embarassed. “We understand that you’re only looking for one assistant, but we think we can offer you more together,” Fitz says in a rush. “I’m engineering, and she’s biochem.”

 

“Agent Coulson said we were in competition for a position,” Simmons add. “But we would really rather not be separated.”

 

Bruce heaves a sigh. He now fully understands why Coulson had tossed them both at him at once. “Come on inside. I have a few questions for you.”

 

Bruce manages to ask one question, something about their education, and then they’re both off, along with Tony, talking geek at a level that few understand. Fitz talks artificial intelligence and mechanics in a way that has Tony’s eyes lighting up with unholy glee. Simmons discusses Bruce’s work in gamma radiation and particle collisions with a fluency that impresses the hell out of him.

 

And they finish each other’s sentences in the same way that he and Tony do, and there’s no way that Bruce is going to be responsible for splitting them up.

 

“You’re both hired,” he says finally, interrupting the science babble.

 

They both stare at him. “Really?” Simmons squeaks.

 

“I’m fairly sure that’s what Coulson wanted when he sent you,” Bruce admits. “Plus, I think that you can probably keep up with us, which is imperative.”

 

Their expressions brighten at that. “Really?” Simmons repeats. “That is—thank you, Dr. Banner.”

 

“Call me Bruce,” he says.

 

“Tony,” Tony adds. “And Fitz, I want to hear more about your robots.”

 

Fitz turns bright red. “Um, thank you, sir.”

 

“ _Tony_.”

 

“Tony,” Fitz agrees, looking vaguely terrified.

 

“Show up here on Monday at 9 sharp,” Bruce says. “Do you have a place to stay right now?”

 

Seriously, they’re children, and when Fitz glances at Simmons, Bruce knows he has a crush on the girl. “We do for now,” Simmons says. “But we’ll have to find more permanent accommodations now that we know we’re staying.”

 

“We might be able to help you with that,” Bruce says. “We’ll let you know.”

 

“Thank you,” Simmons says, shaking his hand fervently. “We really appreciate this opportunity, Dr. Banner.”

 

“Bruce,” he reminds her.

 

She smiles. “Bruce. Thank you. And may I just say that it’s a real honor to work with the foremost expert in gamma radiation.”

 

Tony starts laughing, and Bruce gives him a dirty look. “It’s good to have both of you on board,” he says. “Do you need a ride back to where you’re staying?”

 

“No, thank you, sir,” Fitz says. “We do have a ride.”

 

When they’re gone, Tony grins at him. “Sir, huh?”

 

“Fuck you,” Bruce replies good-naturedly. “You were the one who said we should keep both of them.”

 

“And we should,” Tony agrees. “I think we should poach them. Stark Industries has better opportunities, better benefits, and better salaries. I think we can do it.”

 

Bruce smiles. “Coulson might not appreciate that.”

 

“Who cares?” Tony replies. “He sent them. The consequences are on his head.”

 

Bruce laughs. “They really are adorable, aren’t they?”

 

“Baby scientists,” Tony says with a shark’s grin. “Now is the perfect time to snatch them up.”

 

Bruce smiles, feeling more hopeful than he has in a while. With a couple of protégés like Simmons and Fitz, he might actually have the time to find a solution to Tony’s problem.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony returns from his latest mission—the last one he plans on taking before the Expo—Bruce is nowhere to be seen. It’s not unusual these days, since he’s been spending more time at the Stark Industries’ offices with Fitz and Simmons—or, as Tony has taken to calling them, FitzSimmons, since they seem to share a brain.

 

Tony’s made room in his workshop for Bruce over the last year or so, but there’s no room for a couple of baby scientists, even though both of them had been up to the house a few times.

 

It’s probably better that Bruce isn’t here, though, to see the damage to the suit, and the bruises Tony had collected when one of the rebel militia had managed to shoot him out of the sky.

 

The suit can take a lot of damage, but it can’t entirely make up for the lag in Tony’s reflexes these days.

 

As has become his habit, Tony tests his blood toxicity level and finds that it’s climbed another percentage point, just in the course of a couple of days.

 

Tony has done the math, and he knows that it’s increasing exponentially, which means he has maybe another two months, three on the outside.

 

“Shall I make a note of the levels for Dr. Banner?” Jarvis asks.

 

Tony closes his eyes. He and Bruce have stopped talking about this, passing messages through Jarvis—Tony reports on the toxicity levels and how many palladium cores he runs through in a given week, and Bruce makes suggestions to stave off the inevitable.

 

There’s a lot they don’t say to one another now, and Tony isn’t quite sure how he feels about that. It’s a little like being back in the cave in Afghanistan again, when they weren’t being completely honest with each other and they both knew it.

 

Except that now, it’s not so much about self-preservation as it is about doing what they can to keep the rest of their time together unshadowed.

 

Better to not speak of it at all, and keep the conversation on safer topics, especially after what the surgeon had said.

 

Not that Tony wants the arc reactor removed, but he remembers the expression on Bruce’s face when the doctor explained what it would mean, and that his odds of survival were slim. “Maybe in a few years, it will be different,” the surgeon had said.

 

They hadn’t said that Tony didn’t have a few years, and Bruce had fucked him slowly that night, keeping them both on the edge of orgasm for so long that Tony thought they might actually go until dawn.

 

Later, Tony would realize that it felt like a goodbye of sorts, like Bruce was giving up, and Tony can’t really blame him.

 

There is no element on Earth that can replace the palladium core, and getting the arc reactor removed is just as much of a risk. Tony is living on borrowed time; he has been since Afghanistan. At least, that’s what he keeps telling himself.

 

He’s in the shower, letting the hot water sooth his aching muscles when Bruce enters the bathroom. “Do you want some company?” he asks.

 

“If it’s you, always,” Tony replies.

 

He hears Bruce draw in a breath when he gets into the shower and knows that the bruises are starting to show up. “Had a little bit of trouble with a missile,” he admits, feeling Bruce’s hands land heavily on his shoulders.

 

Bruce’s thumb caresses the side of Tony’s neck. “It’s spreading.”

 

Tony closes his eyes. He’d thought they weren’t talking about this. “Yeah.”

 

Bruce’s hands skate down Tony’s sides, and then he reaches around Tony to grab the shampoo bottle. Bruce’s hands in his hair, massaging his scalp, are _magical_ , and in spite of Tony’s weariness, he feels desire stirring. When he tries to turn, Bruce says, “No, easy. Just—just let me do this for you, okay?”

 

“You can do whatever you want,” Tony admits as Bruce’s hands guide him under the spray.

 

Bruce’s hands are gentle as he pushes his fingers through Tony’s hair, and soaps up Tony’s body, and Tony lets him.

 

There are times when Bruce likes to cede control, but most of the time, he prefers to take the reins, and Tony finds he doesn’t mind.

 

With Bruce, Tony can let down his guard.

 

Bruce maneuvers him back under the spray from one of the showerheads while he gets clean, and Tony relaxes under the hot water, watching Bruce get clean with a lazy sort of interest.

 

“Did you eat?” Bruce asks quietly, after the water is off, and Tony is dry and in a pair of track pants and a tank top.

 

“Another one of those chlorophyll shakes,” Tony admits. “I couldn’t manage more than that.”

 

He’d been too tired and sore to eat, although his stomach had grumbled at the lack of solid food. Come to think of it, Tony doesn’t remember if he’d eaten anything today.

 

“Come on,” Bruce says. “You need something in your stomach.”

 

It turns out that he’d stopped at a deli on his way back up to the mansion, and he puts together a couple of sandwiches in short order. After the first bite, Tony realizes that he’s ravenous, and he inhales the rest of it.

 

“You want another?” Bruce offers.

 

Tony shakes his head. “No, I’m good. I’m just going to let my stomach catch up.”

 

Bruce continues eating methodically. “You still thinking about staying in New York for a while after the Expo opens?”

 

“Yeah, that’s the plan,” Tony says. “You think FitzSimmons will be okay for a couple of weeks?”

 

Bruce shrugs. “They’re good kids, and I’ve told them they should work on their own projects when they can. I think they can keep each other entertained while we’re gone.”

 

“We should go somewhere, get away,” Tony says abruptly.

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Where do you want to go?”

 

He leaves unsaid that Tony hasn’t wanted to be too far from the suit, or the mansion in months now, wanting to be ready to leave at a moment’s notice in the event of an emergency.

 

Tony decides not to point out that he might only have a few months left, and if that’s the case, he wants to spend time with Bruce that isn’t in the lab. He wants to show Bruce a good time.

 

“Maybe Monaco,” Tony suggests. “I usually go every year. Stark Industries sponsors a race car.”

 

“Of course it does,” Bruce murmurs, although he seems more amused than anything else. “And what would we do there?”

 

Tony tries to imagine Bruce there, in the midst of all those glittering people, the cameras, and all the rest, and he can’t. “You would hate it,” he says.

 

Bruce shrugs. “If you want to go, we can.”

 

It sounds like a concession made to a dying man, and Tony frowns. “Where would _you_ want to go?”

 

Bruce brushes the crumbs from his hands. “Tony—”

 

“I mean it,” Tony insists. “If we could get away for a little while, just the two of us, where would you want to go?”

 

If the point is time away, and time together, Monaco seems like a stupid idea.

 

“I don’t know,” Bruce admits, and some unnamed emotion passes over his face. “I think we should go to Monaco, since you do it every year. I’ve never been.”

 

Tony wants to probe, to ask why Bruce would want to go, but he thinks that this might be one of those things they’ve stopped talking about.

 

Bruce reaches for Tony’s hand and entwines their fingers. “I’d like to see Monaco with you. If I hate it, we don’t have to go again.”

 

Tony smiles briefly at that show of faith. “Fair enough.”

 

Bruce puts their plates in the sink. “Come on. I can see how tense your shoulders are. I’ll give you a massage.”

 

Tony never refuses the opportunity to let Bruce put his hands on him, and he shrugs. “Well, if you insist.”

 

“I do,” Bruce replies, and there’s a promise of heat in his voice that has Tony taking interest, in spite of his weariness.

 

“Lead the way, Dr. Banner,” Tony says with a leer.

 

Bruce rolls his eyes, but his expression is fond. “You’re dead on your feet, Tony, and you need to sleep.”

 

And Tony doesn’t argue, because Bruce is right, and that’s also skirting dangerously near the acknowledgment that Tony is beginning to suffer the effects of the palladium poisoning, and they aren’t talking about that.

 

Not now, and maybe not ever.

 

~~~~~

 

“This is really good work, Bruce,” Pepper says at the end of the videoconference. “You’ve been able to accomplish quite a bit in a very short amount of time.”

 

Bruce shrugs off the praise. Until he finds a cure for Tony—something that’s looking less and less likely—he can’t help but feel he’s not doing enough. “I’ve had some help.”

 

Pepper hums thoughtfully. “How are the assistants working out?”

 

Bruce runs a hand through his hair. “I’m not sure how to answer that,” he admits.

 

“Oh?” Pepper asks, signing something, and Bruce is actually grateful that she isn’t looking at him.

 

They’ve grown closer over the last couple of months, since Pepper had taken over the company, and Bruce had started running his own division. Their relationship, which had always had Tony in the middle, is now separate from him.

 

As strange as it is for Bruce to believe, they’re friends, as well as colleagues.

 

“I rarely see Ms. Rushman,” Bruce admits. “She tends to make herself fairly scarce when I’m around, and I don’t think she likes me much.”

 

Pepper glances up sharply at that. “You think that’s because of your condition?”

 

It’s polite of Pepper to put it that way, and Bruce shrugs. “That, and maybe the fact that I saw through her disguise.”

 

“She’s very good,” Pepper admits. “I never would have known.”

 

They’ve talked about this before, and Bruce doesn’t reply. It’s not like he can impart the lessons that years of hiding had taught him in a few words. He knows that Agent Romanoff’s deception had galled Tony, mostly because he doesn’t like thinking he might be an easy mark. Pepper takes a more pragmatic approach, thinking that Natalie Rushman might come in handy.

 

“And your baby scientists?” Pepper prompts.

 

Bruce smiles. “Performing admirably.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Pepper says. “I know you and Tony will probably be busy with the Expo when you’re in town, but I could use your presence for a couple of days.”

 

“Me, Tony, or both?” Bruce asks.

 

Pepper smiles. “Both of you, if you can manage it. “Tony may have put me in charge, but there are a couple of things that could use his personal touch.”

 

Bruce suspects that the board is balking on a couple of the more radical changes that have been suggested, probably around the pollution abatement changes he’s made. “You mean that Tony needs to remind them that he put you in charge.”

 

“Something like that,” she admits. “While I agree that the pollution abatement procedures you’ve recommended are necessary—”

 

“They cut into this year’s bottom line,” Bruce supplies. “Although in the long run, I believe we’ll save money.”

 

Pepper snorts. “The board doesn’t always think long term.”

 

Bruce thinks of how willing they’d been to let Obadiah Stane cut Tony out, without thinking about what it would look like if an American company with defense contracts had been discovered selling arms to the enemy. Stark Industries had made plenty of money on those deals, but the company would have been ruined if they were caught.

 

“We’ll be there,” Bruce promises.

 

Pepper nods. “Great. I’ll see you in a few days, then. You’re going to the opening ceremony, right?”

 

“Tony wouldn’t forgive me if I missed it,” Bruce replies. “I’ll see you after.”

 

“We’ll all have to get together for drinks again,” Pepper replies. “I know Jen’s still wrapping up a big case, but she deserves a break.”

 

“Don’t we all?” Bruce asks rhetorically, and then they end the call.

 

Bruce runs a hand through his hair and makes a mental calculation as to how much he needs to get done before he heads home. They’ll both have to work in New York—Bruce certainly has too much to do to ignore his duties for a couple of weeks. Monaco will actually be a vacation, although they plan on returning to Malibu before they leave.

 

In truth, Bruce has no real desire to go, but he’d seen the desperation when Tony suggested getting away, and there’s a part of Bruce that likes the idea of seeing Tony in his natural element.

 

And if he hates it, they never have to go again.

 

Bruce hears the sound of a throat clearing behind him, and Jemma says, “Dr. Banner? Sir?”

 

He hasn’t been able to break either of them of the habit of calling him “sir,” something which amuses Tony to no end. He suppresses a sigh. “Yes, Jemma?”

 

“I think I might have discovered something that would help Mr. Stark,” she says hesitantly. “It’s not a cure, but it may help abate the symptoms for a while.”

 

Bruce stares at her. “What?”

 

She blushes. “It’s lithium dioxide. I’ve been working on it in my spare time, and—well. I thought it might help?”

 

It sounds like a question, and Bruce pulls himself together. “How did you—what made you think of this?”

 

“Oh, just an article I read on treatments for heavy metal poisoning,” she replies. “I’m sure you would have come up with it yourself eventually.”

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows.

 

“Not that you—I mean, I know you’ve been doing your best, but—” She stops, looking miserable. “Sorry.”

 

Bruce smiles. “No, go ahead.”

 

“It’s just that you’re doing the work of three people right now, and I know how you feel about Mr. Stark, and you’re brilliant, but even you can’t be three people at once,” Jemma finishes in a rush.

 

Bruce is—touched, actually. He thinks she might be the first to notice it. “Tell me about your findings. Is it safe?”

 

Jemma breathes a sigh of relief. “For short term use, yes. My simulations indicate that 25 milligrams every other day should slow the poison. I think it could buy you another couple of months at least, maybe as much as six. I just sent you the data a few minutes ago.”

 

That’s better than Bruce has come up with, and he shakes his head. “Thank you, Jemma.”

 

“We’re both looking for options, sir,” she says quietly. “Even if—well, I’m sure you’ll find a solution.”

 

Bruce looks up at her. “Would you want to go to the Stark Expo?”

 

Her whole face brightens. “If you don’t think we would be missed.”

 

“I’ll make sure you get tickets,” Bruce says. “I fly back to New York often enough, and it’s going on all year. You and Leo can fly out with me and spend a few days out there. Just check the schedule and let me know if there’s something you’d particularly like to see.”

 

She smiles brightly. “Thank you!”

 

Bruce lets her go, and doesn’t bother pointing out that she’s given him several extra months with Tony. Making sure that she and Leo get to attend the Expo and see a few events is the least he can do.

 

He checks over the data she’d sent, but as he’s come to expect, her conclusions are unassailable and quite thorough. She’s detailed the possible side effects and potential long-term effects, but Bruce thinks the risks are worth it. He sends the data to Tony, and then sends an order to the lab. If they put a rush on it, Bruce will have enough to tide Tony through the first couple of weeks of the Expo.

 

And for the first time in a while, Bruce finds he can breathe again.

 

~~~~~

 

Jennifer Walters knows that she’s the envy of the entire office right now.  She’s just wrapped up a huge case, not only winning a large monetary reward, but also getting some favorable case law with the judge using the language Jennifer had suggested.

 

And now, she has a backstage pass to the opening ceremonies for the Stark Expo.

 

She tugs her dark green dress into place, adjusts her bra, and freshens up her makeup. Where Tony is, there are sure to be cameras, and if her picture winds up in the paper, she’s going to look _good_.

 

Jennifer goes back to her office to gather her things, and her paralegal, Justin, whistles. “Looking good, Ms. Walters.”

 

She smiles. “Thank you, Justin.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re going to the opening ceremony,” Justin says, raw envy in his voice. “I tried to get tickets, but they sold out faster than San Diego ComiCon.”

 

She laughs. “It helps to have friends in high places.”

 

“But how did you get to meet Tony Stark?” Justin asks plaintively. “Nothing that cool ever happens to me.”

 

“My cousin is his boyfriend, and I’m going with him,” Jennifer replies. “Like I said, friends in high places.”

 

Justin raises his eyebrows. “You’re related to Bruce Banner?”

 

Jennifer’s eyes narrow. “Problem?”

 

“No, not at all,” he says. “I just—you know. Rumors.”

 

“You know better than to pay attention to rumors,” Jennifer replies firmly. “He’s like a brother to me, and he’s one of the nicest people I know.”

 

He might also turn into a giant green monster on occasion, but Jennifer views that as an unfortunate symptom that occasionally interferes with Bruce’s life, and can be useful in an emergency.

 

Jennifer will defend him to the death, because she’s already lost far too much time with him.

 

“Well, I hope you have a great time,” Justin says. “Would it be too much to ask for you to get Tony Stark’s autograph?”

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Jennifer says as her phone buzzes with a text from Bruce.

 

_Downstairs. Ready when you are._

 

“Gotta go,” Jennifer says cheerfully.

 

When Jennifer exits the building, Happy is standing outside, holding the door of the town car open. “Hi, Happy.”

 

“Ms. Walters, great to see you again,” he replies with a big smile. “How are you?”

 

“Great!” She slides into the backseat of the car to sit next to Bruce, giving him a brief, hard hug. “How are you?”

 

Bruce smiles, and he looks better rested than the last time she’d seem him. “Good. We seem to have discovered a temporary fix for the problem.”

 

Jennifer knows that sometimes a stay of execution is a stepping-stone to victory, so she says, “Congratulations. Your work?”

 

“I can’t take credit,” Bruce admits. “My assistant came up with it, actually.”

 

Jennifer tucks her arm through Bruce’s. “I assume you’re going to reward him or her.”

 

“Tickets to the Stark Expo, all expenses paid,” Bruce replies. “She’s supposed to let me know when they want to go.”

 

“What’s the plan for tonight?” Jennifer asks.

 

“Opening ceremony, and then a late dinner,” Bruce replies. “Tony doesn’t want to stick around tonight. Plus, since he’s the main attraction, he can’t really go anywhere without protection.”

 

Jennifer smiles. “I’m just there for you and Tony. The fact that I have a backstage pass means I’m the toast of the town.”

 

“Congratulations, by the way,” Bruce says. “I heard about your victory. It’s a huge win.”

 

“Getting the government to agree that they fucked up, and pay out millions of dollars for false imprisonment is always fun,” Jennifer agrees. “It was a good, clean win, and the government will probably appeal, but we’ll win there, too, and if it goes all the way up, we’ll have favorable precedent that lets us win subsequent cases.”

 

Bruce grins. “I’m proud of you, Jen. I knew you’d be brilliant, but you’ve exceeded expectations.”

 

She blushes. Bruce is the last remaining family member she has, and hearing that from him means the world to her. “Thanks.”

 

“Fair warning, but Tony is probably going to be _on_ tonight,” Bruce says.

 

Jennifer shrugs. “I figured.” She’s seen Tony’s public persona, and she knows he’s different when the cameras aren’t on him. “I know better than to mistake a public persona for a private one, or vice versa.”

 

“Do you know what your next case will be?” Bruce asks.

 

They chat about what their next projects might look like, and talk about possible vacation spots. Jennifer notices that Bruce doesn’t say much about the future, at least past a few months out. Jennifer floats the idea of getting away together at some point. “I mean, I don’t really have anybody to take vacation with, and I know you’ve got Tony, but—”

 

“No, that would be great,” Bruce says immediately. “Maybe we could rent a place somewhere and just disappear for a while.”

 

Jennifer figures that Bruce is in the spotlight often enough that an anonymous retreat probably sounds pretty good. “I’d like that.”

 

“Tony and I are going to Monaco after this,” Bruce admits. “Tony goes every year, and I thought—I don’t know.”

 

“Better to stick to the usual routine,” Jennifer replies. “Besides, Monaco will be nice.”

 

“It’s going to be hot and crowded, and I’ll probably get stuck wearing a tie,” Bruce says ruefully. “But I think it’s the right call.”

 

Jennifer leans into him in solidarity. “Just let me know if you want me to take your place, because I would love to visit Monaco.”

 

Bruce smiles. “Maybe next year. I know Tony wouldn’t mind.”

 

Jennifer understands what he’s saying. This year is for him and Tony; if there’s a next year, it will be celebratory, and they might invite company.

 

If something actually happens to Tony, Jennifer makes a mental note to take time off and take Bruce somewhere else. Jennifer knows it won’t be enough, but it might keep Bruce from disappearing, or doing something equally stupid.

 

Jennifer puts it out of her mind, and focuses on the present. Right now, Tony has some time, and they’re going to the Stark Expo. Sometimes it’s best to focus on the positive.

 

With the traffic, it takes almost an hour to get to Flushing, even though Happy takes back routes as much as possible. All the roads leading up to the Expo are clogged with traffic, and Jennifer thinks it’s a good idea they left early.

 

“How is Tony getting here?” she asks, as Happy shows his ID to take a service road back behind the main convention center.

 

“Oh, he’s flying in,” Bruce says dryly. “You’ll see.” He reaches into the breast pocket of his suit jacket. “Before I forget, here’s your pass. It’s good for the entire year, so you can come any time you want.”

 

Jennifer hangs it around her neck by the attached lanyard, and Bruce clips his to his lapel. “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“Tony insisted,” Bruce replies. “But it’s no problem. You might not be interested in any of the exhibits, but there’s a schedule online that you can check.”

 

And then they’re pulling up behind the main convention center, and Happy opens Jennifer’s door and offers her his hand to help her out. Bruce slides out behind her and offers his arm. Happy leads the way inside, leaving the car where it is, and Jennifer wonders if it’s for a quick getaway after the opening ceremony.

 

Bruce takes her hand as he leads her inside, past the reporters already lining the stairway, who don’t pay much attention to them. In spite of being known as Tony’s boyfriend, Bruce has managed to avoid the press for the most part, so he’s not immediately recognizable unless he’s with Tony.

 

Plus, he’s with Jennifer, and he somehow manages to seem completely unassuming and unremarkable, looking like just another guy who’s there for the festivities.

 

“Is this why you invited me?” Jennifer asks quietly.

 

Bruce grins back at her. “No, I invited you because I thought you’d enjoy it. The cover is just a bonus.”

 

They wind up standing at the edge of the stage, as Tony flies through the ceiling and lands on the stage, in the midst of pyrotechnics and chorus girls. It’s the kind of spectacle that the world is used to, but that strikes Jennifer as incongruous, considering his relationship with Bruce.

 

But then Tony starts talking about legacy, and shows a video of his father talking about what the Stark Expo means, and Jennifer gets that it’s a demonstration. Tony is giving the crowd what they want, and a lot of people still expect Tony Stark to have a lot of scantily clad women around him.

 

When he finishes his opening remarks, Tony exits the stage, greeting Bruce with a quick kiss and Jennifer with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “What did you think?”

 

“It was very big,” Jennifer replies. “But impressive.”

 

“That’s what I was going for,” Tony admits. “But you liked it?”

 

“You were amazing,” Jennifer replies, knowing that he’s fishing for compliments, and not minding handing them out. “Seriously, you were very inspiring.”

 

“You’re just saying that because we’re sort of related,” Tony says.

 

Jennifer knows that he’s at least half-serious. “Not even a little bit.”

 

Tony grins at that and grabs Bruce’s hand. “Come on. I’m starving.”

 

They go back out the way they’d come in, but this time Tony leads the way, holding Bruce’s hand, leaving Jennifer to follow in their wake. Happy uses his bulk to break through the press of reporters and fans. There are flashbulbs and screams for autographs, and Jennifer gets a glimpse of what it might be like to be a rock star.

 

She glances at Bruce, who appears resigned to dealing with the press and the publicity inherent in being Tony Stark’s boyfriend.

 

When they’re finally outside, there’s a woman standing next to the car, and though she’s young and pretty, something about her raises Jennifer’s suspicions.

 

“Mr. Stark, and Dr. Banner?” she says.

 

“We’re not giving autographs or interviews right now,” Tony replies. “You can call my assistant to set something up.”

 

She smiles, and reaches into her suit jacket. “I’m actually here to give you something.”

 

Bruce steps in front of Tony, as though he’s planning on intercepting a bullet, but it’s only paper, and Jennifer recognizes it right away. “I’ll take those,” she says.

 

“You’re required to appear before the Senate Armed Service Committee tomorrow morning,” she says, holding up her marshal’s badge.

 

Jennifer frowns. “That’s not enough time to prepare an appropriate response.”

 

The marshal shrugs. “That’s not my problem.”

 

Bruce is looking a little freaked out. “Why would the Senate want my testimony?”

 

“Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it,” Jennifer suggests. “Come on, let’s get out of the public eye.”

 

“It’s going to be fine,” Tony says as they climb into the car. “They asked for both of us, right? I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

 

“You can’t promise that,” Bruce says.

 

Jennifer grabs his hand. “It’s a Senate hearing, not a court case. They’re not going to arrest you, or detain you, and I’m going to be there the entire time as your attorney.”

 

She’ll have limited power, but she can at least stick close to Bruce.

 

“Thanks,” Bruce says, looking a little calmer.

 

“I can have you out of the country in a very short amount of time,” Tony adds. “If it looks like they’re going to be stupid, we’ll go somewhere they can’t reach you.”

 

Bruce takes a deep breath. “Okay.”

 

“Happy, how long to drive to D.C.?” Tony asks.

 

“A few hours,” Happy replies.

 

“I’ll need to stop by my place to get some clothes,” Jennifer says.

 

“You heard the lady, Happy,” Tony says. “Let’s get moving.”

 

Normally, Jennifer would have tried to sleep on the drive down, but instead she starts doing as much research as she can on the committee hearing. The short response time likely means that someone is throwing their weight around and being a dick about it, and the committee head is Senator Stern, who has been outspoken in his criticism of Tony.

 

It’s pretty easy to guess why they might subpoena Tony, but Bruce? The only explanation she can come up with would be that they want to ask Bruce about the super soldier program, and the Hulk.

 

Bruce remains awake as well, and Jennifer can feel his tension, although Tony is sleeping, slumped against Bruce.

 

“I won’t be able to object to the questions,” Jennifer says quietly. “I can give you advice, and if it looks like they’re going to take adverse action against you, I can have an injunction filed within 24 hours.”

 

Bruce turns away from the window. “Do you think that will do anything, that the law will protect me?”

 

Jennifer frowns. “You’re an American citizen, and this hearing is going to be broadcast to the nation. What do you think they’re going to do?”

 

“The Army chased me for years with no justification other than the fact that they view me as a weapon,” Bruce replies. “I’m supposed to testify before the Armed Services Committee with Tony Stark.”

 

“This Stern guy is an asshole, Bruce,” Jennifer says. “He’s doing this to get at Tony, and he might threaten you, but I’m not going to let it get any further than that, okay? This is what I do, and I’m really good at my job.”

 

Bruce nods. “I know you are. It’s just—there’s a lot that could go wrong.”

 

“And you’ll have people there to make sure it doesn’t, or if it does, to make it right,” Jennifer replies.

 

Bruce nods, and it’s not long before Jennifer drops off as well, knowing that a few hours of sleep will only help.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony knows just how close Bruce had come to running last night. In a sense, this is exactly what Bruce had feared would happen when he’d come back to the States with Tony. He has no idea how to convince Bruce that everything will be fine.

 

But Senate hearings are played out on a national stage, and Tony knows how to perform, and how to keep the spotlight on himself.

 

Agent Romanoff meets them at their hotel before they’re due to leave for the Capitol. “I’m sorry we couldn’t get you advance notice,” she says immediately. “Senator Stern is running the show, but Justin Hammer is also expected to make an appearance.”

 

“What do they want with me?” Bruce asks, starting to knot his tie.

 

“They want to know about the super soldier program,” Romanoff says bluntly. “And they’re probably going to ask if you’re dangerous.”

 

Bruce fumbles the tie. “I am.”

 

“Stop that,” Jennifer orders, batting his hands away and taking over. “As your attorney, I’m going to advise you _not_ to make any admissions about your dangerousness. You have a medical condition that you currently have under control, and that you’ve used to assist the armed forces when asked politely.”

 

Romanoff smiles. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

 

Tony snorts. “Let me guess, they want the suit. I know Hammer would love to get his hands on my tech.”

 

She nods. “That’s our understanding. They’re going to claim it’s a weapon.” She glances at Bruce. “And they’ll probably ask you about the arc reactor and the suit as well.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “It’s proprietary information, and I’ve signed a nondisclosure agreement.”

 

“SHIELD keeps its promises, Dr. Banner,” Romanoff says. “Director Fury instructed me to tell you that if the Senate or the Army makes a play for you, we’ll run interference.”

 

“That’s reassuring,” Bruce says dryly.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Tony insists. “You know how good I am at stealing the spotlight.”

 

Bruce laughs at that, as Tony had hoped he would. “I expect you to be at your best.”

 

“You’ve got it,” Tony promises. “Trust me. They’re going to be so busy looking at me, they might not even get around to asking you a question.”

 

Under other circumstances, Tony would have waltzed into the Senate hearing without any kind of preparation, or an attorney. Today, he and Bruce walk in together, with Romanoff and Jennifer bringing up the rear.

 

They’re right on time, and Tony takes his place at the table in front of the committee, Bruce in the chair next to him, Jennifer and Romanoff sitting just behind them, in position to whisper advice and guidance.

 

After they’re sworn in, Stern leans forward. “Mr. Stark, we called you here to ask about the specialized weapon you have in your position.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Tony says. “I got out of the weapons business.”

 

Stern raises his eyebrows. “Is that right?”

 

Romanoff leans forward. “Don’t play games, Stark.”

 

Tony leans back to look at her. “Playing games is what I do.”

 

“Mr. Stark, can we get back to the business at hand?” Stern calls.

 

Bruce shifts slightly next to Tony, and Tony puts his hand on Bruce’s leg under the table to calm him.

 

“Mr. Stark!” Stern snaps.

 

“Yes, dear?” Tony replies, turning back to face the committee.

 

He can hear the laughter, and that’s what he’d been going for, because if they’re focused on him, they’re not thinking about Bruce.

 

“Do you, or do you not, have in your possession a specialized weapon?” Stern demands.

 

Bruce twitches next to him, and Tony knows he’s thinking of himself as a weapon.

 

“I do not,” Tony replies, then amends, “Depends on how you define weapon, really.”

 

Stern glances around, as though gathering support. “The Iron Man weapon.”

 

“The Iron Man suit is not a weapon,” Tony replies.

 

“No?” Stern asks. “Then how would you define it?”

 

“I’d start by defining it by what it is,” Tony replies. “And it’s not a weapon.”

 

“Then what is it?” Stern demands.

 

Tony hesitates. “Hm, well, it’s—it’s a high-tech prosthesis.” There’s laughter again, and Tony says, “No, that’s what it is. That’s the most accurate description.”

 

“Dr. Banner, would you concur?” Stern asks.

 

Bruce doesn’t look at Tony when he says, “In a technical sense, yes. A prosthetic device will allow a person to do something that their body will not allow them to do.”

 

“But it can be used as a weapon,” Stern insists.

 

Tony leans forward to draw attention back to himself. “I’m not sure what your point is here, Senator.”

 

“My point is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the American people,” Stern replies.

 

“The suit and I are one, Senator,” Tony replies. “Turning over the Iron Man suit would be tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution.”

 

Stern frowns. “I wouldn’t know anything about that.”

 

“Of course, you wouldn’t, you’re a senator,” Tony replies, taking the cheap shot and hearing more laughter.

 

“What about you, Dr. Banner?” Stern asks. “Would you take the same position?”

 

Bruce stiffens. “I’m not sure what you’re referring to, Senator.”

 

“You were part of the project to revive the super soldier program,” Stern says.

 

Bruce hesitates. “That’s classified.”

 

“We’re the Armed Services Committee,” Stern says smugly.

 

“And I signed a contract that spelled out exactly what would happen to me if I divulged any information about a top secret, classified program,” Bruce replies. “You’ll have to talk to the person in charge of the program.”

 

Stern smiles. “We did, actually. He claims that you, yourself, are now a weapon, and that you’re dangerous.”

 

Bruce takes a deep breath. “I have a medical condition that’s currently under control.”

 

“But it’s not always,” Stern replies.

 

“No, not always,” Bruce admits. “Which is why I would suggest that making me angry would be a bad idea.”

 

A hush falls over the hearing room, and Tony decides to step in. “Are you suggesting that Dr. Banner be classified as a weapon?” he asks. “Because that would _definitely_ be indentured servitude, and last I heard, the United States was firmly against slavery.”

 

“But the super soldier serum running through Dr. Banner’s veins could be classified as government property,” Stern replies.

 

Jennifer leans forward and whispers something in Bruce’s ear. Bruce nods, and says, “I was a voluntary participant in a government sanctioned drug trial. If you’re suggesting that those who participate in such trials sign over their rights to physical autonomy…”

 

“I’m not,” Stern says quickly. “Of course not. But the Hulk is—”

 

“The Hulk is a side effect of the super soldier program,” Bruce says firmly. “Perhaps you’d like to explain to the American people why you want to experiment on the men and women who have volunteered to serve our nation in the most honorable sense.”

 

Tony is suddenly incredibly turned on. Bruce has Stern on the ropes, and everybody knows it.

 

“Back to the Iron Man weapon,” Stern says. “I’d like to call in a weapons expert, Mr. Justin Hammer.”

 

Bruce is shaking, but there’s a determined glint in his eye that indicates he’s far from cowed.

 

Hammer makes a few remarks about Howard Stark, and gets in a few digs about the Iron Man armor. He says nothing about Bruce, which is probably a good thing. Tony knows that Bruce is on edge right now.

 

And then Stern calls in Rhodey after Hammer finishes his self-serving, obsequious commentary on the suit.

 

Bruce glances at Tony, who shrugs. “I don’t know what’s going on,” he admits.

 

“Tony, I went on a mission with him,” Bruce hisses.

 

“It’s Rhodey,” Tony replies. “It’s going to be fine.”

 

Rhodey sits down on Tony’s other side.

 

“Rhodey? What is this?” Tony asks.

 

Rhodey shakes his head, clearly getting down to business. “I’m here, okay? Let’s just deal with it and move on.”

 

If it were just Tony’s neck on the line, he wouldn’t worry about it. Rhodey is his friend, and Tony knows he has his back. But it’s Bruce, too, and Rhodey has always been a little twitchy about Bruce.

 

“Good morning, Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes,” Stern says. “I have before me a report that you compiled on the Iron Man weapon and on Dr. Bruce Banner.”

 

Tony stiffens, looking over at Rhodey, who resolutely refuses to meet his eyes. Rhodey has been Tony’s liaison to the military for years now, so he’s not too surprised that Rhodey had written a report, but to include Bruce, and not to give them a heads up…

 

“Could you please read from page 65, paragraph 1,” Stern says.

 

“Just one paragraph?” Rhodey asks. “I was told I’d be testifying on the entire report.”

 

Stern smiles thinly. “Just that one paragraph.”

 

“Because one paragraph, taken out of context, can be misleading,” Rhodey continues.

 

“I understand,” Stern says, in a way that says he does, and that’s exactly why he’s doing it.

 

Rhodey glances over at Tony, and then reads, “Dr. Banner’s alter ego, also known as the Hulk, has incredible destructive power. Appropriately harnessed, that power could give the American military an edge in situations that would otherwise be untenable.”

 

Stern smiles, clearly satisfied. “Then you concur that Dr. Banner is a weapon.”

 

“I went on to say that Dr. Banner’s cooperation would be key, because the Hulk cannot be contained but only directed,” Rhodey says.

 

Bruce is vibrating next to Tony, and he knows that if Bruce doesn’t get out of there soon, or if they don’t change the subject, Bruce is going to prove Stern’s point, whether he means to or not.

 

“The fact remains that you are talking about an American citizen who has done nothing wrong,” Tony says loudly. “In fact, the only reason that Colonel Rhodes has this firsthand information is because Dr. Banner voluntarily undertook a dangerous mission into enemy territory to defend America’s interests. What you’re suggesting is exercising eminent domain against a _person_ , a person who has a delicate medical condition, which you are currently _aggravating_.”

 

Stern might have his own agenda for this hearing, which is to prove that Bruce is dangerous and the American government—or at least the military—needs Tony’s suit, but he has some modicum of self-preservation.

 

Of course, that might be because Bruce is breathing heavily, staring down at the table, and looking just a little green around the gills.

 

“I think we’ve heard enough from Dr. Banner,” one of the other senators says. “If he’d like to be excused, he may leave now.”

 

Tony leans in close. “Go. Take a hot shower, get something to eat, do whatever you need to do to calm down. I don’t think I’m going to be much longer, but if you want to get out of town today, we’ll go.”

 

Bruce closes his eyes briefly, and then nods. “Good luck.”

 

Jennifer sees him out, and Tony doesn’t think he imagines the sigh of relief that pretty much the entire room releases.

 

That’s not good for them, because it gives the Army more ammunition, and he glances back at Romanoff, who appears exceptionally grim.

 

“Let’s get to the point,” Tony says as soon as Bruce is out of the room. “There’s no way you can classify a person as a weapon. There’s no way you can seize the Iron Man armor either, not without giving me due process and just compensation, and let’s face it, the American government is currently in debt up to its eyeballs, and _you can’t afford me._ Especially when I’m willing to work for free.”

 

Stern glares at him. “Colonel Rhodes, would you read from page 57, paragraph 4?”

 

Rhodey shakes his head, but he does so. Tony hears “outside the chain of command” and knows it’s Rhodey’s military discipline talking. The military doesn’t like weapons it can’t control; it also doesn’t like people or situations it can’t control, and that’s all this hearing is about.

 

“But I go on to say that Mr. Stark should be folded into the existing command structure, and that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh any of the risks,” Rhodey adds.

 

“I’m not a joiner, but I’d consider Secretary of Defense if you ask nicely,” Tony replies. “You know, if we could do something about the hours.”

 

Rhodey smirks.

 

Stern clears his throat, and Tony can smell the desperation on him. He’s losing control of the hearing, and Tony’s going to make sure they’re all in his pocket before he leaves today.

 

“Let’s see the footage that’s given rise to this hearing,” Stern says.

 

Rhodey calls for the images to be displayed on the screens, and Tony starts working on hacking the displays. Vague intelligence of potential threats is no one’s friend, and Tony has no problem shining a light on things.

 

“I think that’s from North Korea,” Tony says as the robot crashes to the ground. “Iran.” They’re not doing any better. “And oh, look, there’s Hammer.”

 

That footage is Tony’s favorite, because it definitely displays Hammer’s incompetence.

 

Stern is sounding increasingly panicked as he calls for someone to turn off the video feed, and finally Hammer unplugs the monitor.

 

“So, the rest of the world, five to ten years away from having anything that can compete with the Iron Man suit, Justin Hammer, twenty,” Tony says.

 

“I just want to point out that the test pilot survived,” Hammer calls out.

 

Tony leans forward. “Look, you want my property? _You can’t have it_. I’m doing you a favor!”

 

“What kind of favor is that?” Stern demands.

 

“I’m your nuclear deterrent,” Tony replies. “And it’s working!”

 

Stern rises. “I think we’re done here.” He’s lost all pretense of control now, and it looks like he’s trying to cut his losses and run.

 

“Oh, we’re definitely done,” Tony says, getting to his feet. “I’ve tried to play ball with you assclowns, and you pull me and Dr. Banner here on a pretext so you can claim the moral high ground when you try to seize our property, and/or our persons.”

 

“We’re adjourned,” Stern says. “We’re adjourned for the day.”

 

“Great,” Tony says, putting on his sunglasses. “Let’s not do this again any time soon.”

 

He walks out of the hearing chamber, flashing a peace sign at the reporters. Tony pulls out his phone to call Bruce to figure out where he is, when he hears Rhodey call, “Tony!”

 

Tony’s of half a mind to ignore him, but he turns. “Rhodey. Thanks for the heads up.”

 

Rhodey looks a little embarrassed. “I wasn’t aware that they were calling Bruce in, or that they’d ask me to read selections from my report.”

 

“And you think that putting _anything_ in your report about Bruce wouldn’t be handing the Army ammunition that they don’t need?” Tony snaps.

 

Rhodey winces. “I know. I’m sorry.”

 

“Forget it,” Tony says. “I’ve got to do some damage control.”

 

“Tell Bruce I’m sorry,” Rhodey says.

 

“I’ll pass it along.” Tony sighs. “Look, I get that you were just doing your job, but Bruce is my partner in every sense of the word. I’m going to do what it takes to protect him.”

 

Rhodey nods. “I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

 

Tony pulls out his phone and dials Bruce’s number, but gets no answer. He tries Jennifer next, and she immediately says, “He’s fine. We’re at the hotel, and he’s taking a shower.”

 

“How is he?” Tony asks.

 

Jennifer hesitates. “Let’s just say that I think both of us would feel better if he had a reason to be out of the country for a little while, just so he knows he _can_ leave.”

 

“I’ll see what I can set in motion,” Tony promises. “I’ll be there soon.”

 

Romanoff is standing at his elbow when Tony hangs up. “That was not good.”

 

“You’re telling me,” Tony replies. “How much damage control is SHIELD going to have to do?”

 

She shakes her head. “He didn’t transform, and there are very few people who have seen the Hulk, and who might understand the risk Stern took in bringing him here.”

 

Tony runs a hand through his hair. “We’d planned on staying here for a couple of weeks before heading to Monaco, but—”

 

His phone rings, and Tony sees Pepper’s face on the screen. “Pepper, what’s up?”

 

“I saw the hearing,” she says. “What does Bruce need?”

 

“Do you have legitimate business for him outside of the country for a bit?” Tony asks. “Because he might feel better if he thought he could leave any time he wanted.”

 

Pepper hesitates, and then says, “I can arrange something. How are you?”

 

“Pissed off,” Tony says bluntly. “Can I call you back later? I want to check on Bruce.”

 

“Go,” she replies. “Are you coming back to New York first?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Then I’ll meet up with you there,” she says. “And we can talk about how we’re going to handle this.”

 

Romanoff leads Tony outside and to a waiting car. “If Dr. Banner wants to get out of the country, we can send an agent with him as protection.”

 

“That might not be a bad idea,” Tony replies. Tony probably won’t be able to get away with the Expo going on, but if Bruce needs to be elsewhere, then Tony’s going to make it happen.

 

By the time Tony and Romanoff reach the hotel, Bruce is out of the shower, and looks much calmer.

 

“Hey,” Tony says, immediately going to him. “You okay?”

 

Bruce gives him a tight, hard hug, briefly pressing his face to the side of Tony’s neck, and then he takes a step back. “You’re already a sensation on YouTube, by the way.”

 

Tony laughs. “Already? That was fast.”

 

“And a couple of people are already calling Stern an asshole for antagonizing Bruce,” Jennifer adds, looking at her smart phone. “No one quite understands what Bruce’s medical condition is, but the consensus is that he’s harmless, and Stern was out of line.”

 

Tony puts his hands on Bruce’s shoulders. “Pepper said she can get you out of the country on a legitimate business trip for Stark Industries. It’s up to you whether you want to go or not.”

 

Bruce tilts up his chin. “No, we stick to the plan. I’m not running from those assholes, not anymore.”

 

“I’m thinking about suing the Army,” Jennifer adds cheerfully. “I’ve never done it before, but I think I can get away with it. Malicious prosecution, harassment, intentional infliction of emotional distress—we might not win, but it will be fun.”

 

Bruce is smiling. “What do you think, Tony?”

 

“I think it’s time we show them who they’re messing with,” Tony replies.

 

He might not have much time left, but he has enough to ensure that Bruce is safe and secure.

 

~~~~~

 

Stark Industries has a worldwide presence, so there are a lot of places Pepper could send Bruce, including a few places without extradition treaties, but she’s just as pleased when Bruce tells her not to worry about it.

 

Pepper has gotten to know Bruce fairly well over the last year or so, and she knows he’s turned a corner.

 

Bruce isn’t willing to run anymore, and he’d gone toe-to-toe with the Senate with a steely calm that had rivaled Tony’s more over-the-top statements.

 

They make an excellent team.

 

“If I leave now, it’s going to look like I’m running,” Bruce admits. “Like I’ve done something wrong.”

 

Tony beams proudly. “Damn straight.”

 

“That being said, I do think we need to put an exit strategy in place,” Bruce adds, looking at Agent Romanoff—and Pepper really has to remember to call her Natalie.

 

“Already done,” Romanoff says. “We’ll give you an emergency beacon that you can carry on you at all times. It will look like a watch, but if there’s a—” She hesitates. “A rapid expansion, it will notify SHIELD immediately.”

 

Bruce nods. “That should work.”

 

Jennifer smiles smugly. “In the meantime, there’s a lawsuit.”

 

“That could make _you_ a target,” Romanoff points out.

 

Jennifer shrugs. “Technically, I’m already a target. Anybody who does the research on Bruce will know that we’re close. It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

 

“But as his attorney—” Romanoff begins.

 

Jennifer raises an eyebrow. “Do you think Bruce is the first high profile client I’ve represented with powerful enemies? That doesn’t bother me.”

 

“Just as long as you know the risks you’re taking,” Romanoff says.

 

“I’m always aware of the risks I’m taking,” Jennifer replies, but to Pepper is sounds like at least half of that is bravado.

 

But it’s bravado that Pepper respects. “If it helps, Stark Industries is Bruce’s employer. Is there a chance we could file the lawsuit on behalf of the company?”

 

“Not unless the Army prevented Bruce from fulfilling the terms of his contract,” Jennifer replies. “But if it does, I want to be the first to know.”

 

Pepper nods. “I can do that much.”

 

“So, we’ve got two weeks of the Expo, and then we head to Monaco afterward,” Tony says. “It might make sense for you to go, too, Pepper, considering that Stark Industries is sponsoring a car, and you’re the CEO now.”

 

Pepper has to concede the point. It will be good publicity for her to attend with Bruce and Tony, making it obvious that there are no hard feelings, and the hand-off is both amiable and unlikely to cause any changes to the status quo.

 

Her plan is to solidify support, and then to continue making changes once she has the confidence of the board and shareholders.

 

Although she hadn’t thought the Expo was a good idea at the time, Tony’s using the Expo to debut new technology from Stark Industries and justify the direction he’s taking the company.

 

“I think it might be a good idea for Bruce to make the presentation tomorrow night,” Pepper says. “It’s good publicity, and the water reclamation project will remind people that you’re better off solving problems.”

 

Bruce gulps, but he nods. “I can do that.”

 

“It will send the right message,” Tony agrees.

 

Bruce stands. “I should probably prepare.”

 

“I’ll help,” Tony says, clapping him on the shoulder. “You can practice on me all you want.”

 

“Do you need me there?” Romanoff asks.

 

Tony shakes his head. “No, I think we’re good. We’ll probably order room service and call it an early night.”

 

Pepper glances at Jennifer, who rolls her eyes.  She doesn’t have to be a genius to know that preparing for Bruce’s presentation isn’t the primary activity likely to take place.

 

“I could use a drink,” Pepper says. “Natalie, would you like to join us?”

 

She raises an eyebrow. “Girls’ night out?”

 

“No men allowed,” Pepper confirms. “Jennifer, are you in?”

 

“Definitely,” Jennifer agrees. “It’s been too long since we had the chance to go out together.”

 

Pepper does have a few friends—a woman she’d met at a yoga class, another woman she’d met at Stark Industries before she became Tony’s PA, and her college roommate—but she sees them only sporadically and communicates mostly through email. They don’t have much in common, and much of what Pepper does has to remain confidential.

 

Jennifer is a rarity for that reason, and Pepper would like to get to know Romanoff a little better, especially if she’s going to be keeping Tony safe.

 

They find a swanky bar that serves appetizers, and they order a few to share and a bottle of wine.

 

“So, I’m standing there with red wine all over my blouse, a run in my pantyhose, and a rip in my skirt, and the senior partner is standing _right there_ ,” Jennifer says. “He said, ‘I really hope that you handle your cases with a little more aplomb, Ms. Walters.’”

 

“Oh, ouch,” Pepper says, wincing. “What did you do?”

 

“Worked my ass off on my next case and made sure I won it,” Jennifer admits. “And pretty much every case since. I mean, it’s not that I wouldn’t have worked hard, but…” She flushes. “I had something extra to prove.”

 

“I had to try for weeks to get Tony’s attention so I could point out where he was losing tens of thousands of dollars because someone was embezzling,” Pepper says. “I finally had to resort to sneaking into his office with my shirt half-unbuttoned and a really short skirt just to force him to give me the time of day.”

 

“And then you dazzled him with your brain?” Jennifer asks with a grin.

 

Pepper smiles smugly. “Once I rebuttoned my blouse, yes. He couldn’t concentrate otherwise.”

 

Romanoff has mostly remained quiet through the course of the evening, but she clears her throat and says, “Since we’re all among friends, there was a diplomatic mission in Turkey that did not go particularly well.”

 

Pepper is fairly certain that the following story is highly censored, but it’s a small piece of who Agent Romanoff is, and demonstrates a fair amount of resourcefulness.

 

It might even be a lie, but Pepper has found over the years that even a lie can reveal something of the truth. And for a professional spy, that’s something.


	3. Chapter 3

Monaco is just as Bruce expects it to be. It’s hot and crowded, there are far too many glittering people, and he has to wear a tie, but at least he’s with Tony, and he’s still riding the high of his presentation at the Stark Expo.

 

Pepper is in the limo with them as Happy pulls up in front of the Hotel de Paris, and they get out of the vehicle with the typical fanfare. Tony flashes a peace sign and grabs Bruce’s hand, which has become fairly typical when they have to go somewhere. Bruce wonders if it’s reassurance for him, or Tony’s way of making sure he doesn’t run.

 

“Do you ever get tired of this?” Bruce murmurs in an undertone.

 

Tony shrugs but keeps a smile on his face. “In all honesty, yes, which is why you’re here, because you’re keeping me sane.”

 

Bruce smiles genuinely at that, although he’s still none too sure whether he’s really doing his job of keeping Tony sane. “Is that what I’m doing?”

 

Tony tightens his grip on Bruce’s hand briefly. “Admirably. Just ask Pepper.”

 

“Tony has a point,” Pepper agrees.

 

Romanoff—Rushman, and Bruce needs to keep that in mind, because he’s already given Tony that lecture—meets them at the door. “Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, Ms. Potts, how was your flight?”

 

She’s the perfect model of an efficient assistant, dressed in a form-fitting coral dress with just a hint of cleavage. To the casual viewer, it might appear that she’d been hired as much for her looks as her ability to get the job done.

 

“It was great, thank you,” Pepper replies.

 

“There’s one photographer from the ACM, if you wouldn’t mind,” she says.

 

They pose together, and Bruce wonders what the gossip rags will make of that. “Your table is right this way,” Romanoff says.

 

“I don’t know, I think I like that one better,” Tony replies, eyeing a table in the corner.

 

Bruce rolls his eyes. “You might, but let’s _not_ cause Ms. Rushman any more trouble.”

 

“It’s no trouble,” she says.

 

“Nevertheless,” Bruce replies. He suspects that Tony is testing her, but she’s supposed to be protecting them, and Bruce would rather not piss her off.

 

Tony shrugs. “If you insist.”

 

Bruce knows that Tony often gets off on being difficult, just to see how far he can push those around him. Sometimes, Bruce lets him push, and other times he steps in to act as a buffer. He thinks he catches the fleeting gratitude that crosses Romanoff’s face.

 

“Bruce, you want a drink?” Tony asks leading the way over to the bar.

 

“Club soda with lime is fine,” he replies.

 

Tony shrugs but doesn’t comment on Bruce’s choice. “Pepper?”

 

“Vodka martini, with extra olives,” she says.

 

“Anthony! Is that you?”

 

“Oh, God,” Tony mutters. “My least favorite person on earth.”

 

Bruce stiffens. There’s something about Justin Hammer that rubs him the wrong way, and it’s not just that he makes weapons, or that he’s a smarmy little weasel.

 

And then Hammer claps Tony on the back and grabs his arm as though to force Tony to pay attention to him, and Bruce knows exactly why he doesn’t like the guy.

 

“Great to see you,” Hammer says. “And Dr. Banner! I hope you weren’t too upset by the Senate hearing.”

 

Bruce smiles thinly and manages to slide his body in between Hammer and Tony, shielding him. Bruce doesn’t think Hammer’s going to be quite so handsy with him. “Funny thing about the Other Guy is that he tends to make people nervous, even when there’s no danger of him appearing.”

 

That’s only a small lie, since Bruce had been fairly on edge at the hearing, and had definitely been grateful for the chance to escape, but Hammer doesn’t need to know that.

 

When Hammer reaches for Bruce’s hand, as though to shake it, Bruce adds, “But then the Other Guy is so unpredictable. There’s no telling what will set him off.”

 

Hammer takes a large step back, and Tony chokes on a laugh. “Do you know Christine Eberhardt?” Hammer asks, motioning to a familiar blonde woman, although it takes Bruce a second to place her. “From _Vanity Fair_?”

 

“Oh, of course,” Pepper says with a thin smile.

 

Tony appears acutely uncomfortable. “Yeah, roughly. I’m roughly familiar.”

 

Bruce is not above having some fun. “Eberhardt, Eberhardt, right. Aren’t you the reporter who had some _very_ upsetting photographs for Tony awhile back?”

 

Now, both Pepper and Tony are choking on their laughter, and it’s clear that Hammer has no idea whether to run the opposite direction, or try to accomplish his agenda in spite of Bruce’s presence.

 

Ms. Eberhardt doesn’t seem at all fazed, however. “Dr. Banner, you’re the new vice president of special projects for Stark Industries, and Ms. Potts is the CEO. Do you two work well together?”

 

“I wouldn’t have asked Dr. Banner to step into the position if we didn’t,” Pepper replies with a smile. “He’s actually a joy to work with.”

 

She leaves unsaid “compared to Tony,” although Bruce thinks he can probably hear it at the end of the sentence. Then again, Bruce actually responds to emails and tries to get his work done on time.

 

Plus, he feels compelled to make up for the chaos the Other Guy tends to cause by ensuring he causes as little trouble as possible.

 

Unless he’s trolling people for the greater good, that is.

 

“You know, my editor would kill me if I didn’t get a quote from you for our powerful women issue,” Ms. Eberhardt says. “Would you mind?”

 

“No, of course not,” Pepper replies, and Tony sighs when it becomes apparent that he’s going to lose half his buffer.

 

Hammer takes half a step to the right, like he’s going to try to do an end run around Bruce to get close to Tony. “You know, Christine is going to do a big spread on me for _Vanity Fair_.”

 

Tony moves so that Bruce is still solidly between them. “Good for you. Now, if you’ll excuse us—”

 

“I was hoping that I could talk to you about getting a slot at your Expo,” Hammer says, rolling right over Tony’s attempt to cut the conversation short.

 

“Do we have any available slots, Tony?” Bruce asks, taking a sip of his drink. “Because I’m not sure we do.”

 

Tony pretends to think about it. “Well, we might be able to find space for something that actually works, or, you know, saves lives. The Stark Expo isn’t about broken weapons, it’s about creating a better future.”

 

“Speaking of, we have a thing,” Bruce announces, sliding an arm around Tony’s waist. “Excuse us.” This time, Bruce adds a little menace to his tone, and Hammer takes another step back, which gives them just enough time and space to escape.

 

Bruce finds the bathroom and hustles Tony inside, clicking the lock behind him. “Just for a minute or two, until he gets bored,” Bruce says. “You should check your levels anyway.”

 

Tony loosens his tie. “God, I hate that little prick.”

 

“You and me both,” Bruce replies, watching as Tony pulls the toxicity meter out of his pocket and pricks his index finger. “What an asshole.”

 

“Nice job playing guard dog out there,” Tony says, and Bruce might have bristled at the term but for Tony’s obvious sincerity. “He obviously has no idea how good your control is.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “He’s an idiot, but he’s an idiot with a lot of important friends.”

 

Tony snorts. “They put his defense contracts on hold. I don’t know that anybody is going to be taking him seriously any time soon.”

 

“All it takes is one person,” Bruce feels compelled to point out. “Stern, for example.”

 

“Also a prick,” Tony says. “Still hovering around 60%.”

 

Bruce breathes a sigh of relief. “Good. You’re not due for another dose for a few hours anyway.”

 

Tony paces the small room. “So, I have kind of a crazy idea.”

 

“When do you have anything else?” Bruce asks fondly. “What is it?”

 

“I want to drive the car.”

 

Bruce blinks. “What?”

 

“The car, the Stark Industries car, I want to drive it.”

 

“You’re not a racecar driver, Tony,” Bruce replies, after swallowing his first response questioning Tony’s sanity.

 

“But I am Iron Man, and I have excellent reflexes and am good at going really fast,” Tony points out.

 

Bruce rubs his eyes. “You’ve never driven the course, have you?”

 

“But I’ve studied it,” Tony says. “I’ve been coming here for years, and I’ve driven on a track before. This isn’t as insane as it sounds.”

 

“Oh, really?” Bruce asks. “Because right now I’m thinking that it’s pretty crazy.”

 

Tony fixes him with that serious expression, the one that Bruce finds it impossible to say no to, and he closes his eyes, mostly because he doesn’t want to see it. “If this is my last Grand Prix in Monte Carlo, I want to drive the course.”

 

Bruce swallows hard and opens his eyes again. Tony’s still giving him that same serious, pleading expression. “If you die, I swear to God, I will find a way to bring you back and then kick your ass. Or make you listen to nothing but classical music for the rest of your life. Maybe show tunes.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Tony promises.

 

“If you get hurt, I’m going to laugh at you,” Bruce warns. “You will get exactly zero sympathy from me, just so you know.”

 

Tony hitches a shoulder. “That’s not a no.”

 

“If I told you no, would you still do it?”

 

Tony hesitates. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

 

Bruce looks up at the ceiling and hears a knock on the bathroom door. “Just remember, if you’re dead, you’re not going to be having sex with me.”

 

Tony laughs, probably remembering the same moment Bruce is, when he’d nearly become a pancake on the sidewalk the first time he’d tried to fly. “Got it.”

 

Bruce lets Tony go off to find the pit crew and get things settled with them, and he rejoins Pepper at their table, along with Romanoff.

 

“Where’s Tony?” Pepper asks.

 

Bruce sighs. “Do you really want to know?”

 

Romanoff frowns. “Where is he?”

 

“He’s going to be driving.”

 

She glares at him. “Couldn’t you have stopped him? I can’t protect him if he’s driving a Formula One car.”

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Have you ever stopped Tony Stark from doing something he’s made up his mind to do?

 

“No, but I’m not the one sleeping with him,” she says with exaggerated courtesy.

 

Bruce runs a hand through his hair. “Look, when a guy tells you that driving his own race car is on his bucket list, _you_ tell him no.”

 

The truth is that he’s already feeling a little guilty for letting Tony go, even though Bruce isn’t sure how he would have stopped him. But then, he’s used to Tony going where he can’t. When Tony’s in the suit, Bruce is usually hanging behind, and the Other Guy is better off nowhere near the scene.

 

Pepper pats Bruce on the arm. “At least he _told_ you what he was planning before he did it. Believe it or not, that’s progress.”

 

Romanoff frowns, and Bruce doesn’t doubt that’s going in a report somewhere, but he doesn’t care, not as long as Tony gets through this in one piece.

 

Bruce knows when to pick his battles, and Tony had a point. If this is going to be his last Grand Prix, and he wants to drive the course, Bruce isn’t going to stop him.

 

Tony appears on the television screen, and Bruce watches as the actual driver pitches his helmet and stalks off. He feels sorry for the guy, even as he notices just how hot Tony looks in the racing jumpsuit.

 

“You’d better get Happy,” Pepper says, looking at Romanoff. “We might need the briefcase on hand.”

 

She nods and gives Bruce a look that he can’t interpret as she leaves.

 

“I think you’re on her shit list,” Pepper says, amused.

 

“Next time, she can try to dissuade him,” Bruce replies sourly.

 

Pepper’s expression is sympathetic. “She hasn’t been around long enough to figure that out. Also, you’ve been running interference.”

 

Bruce sighs and keeps his attention on the screen. “Yeah, well, that’s my job, isn’t it?”

 

Romanoff returns with the briefcase and Happy, who still has it handcuffed to his wrist, but Bruce keeps his eyes on the screen. Tony is doing better than Bruce would have expected an inexperienced driver to do, although what he knows about Formula One racing comes from a quick perusal of Wikipedia.

 

And then all hell breaks loose.

 

On the televisions screens, Bruce can see a man in an orange jumpsuit step out onto the track, and he unzips the top of his jumpsuit and snaps his hands. The picture isn’t entirely clear, but he appears to have something that looks a lot like an arc reactor strapped to his chest, and electrified whips in his hands.

 

Bruce is out of his seat in an instant, looking at Happy. “Unlock it,” Bruce orders, “and give it to me.”

 

“Is this wise, Dr. Banner?” Romanoff asks, as Happy scrambles to do as Bruce has asked.

 

“Tell me that there’s someone else who can deliver that case without risking serious injury or death, and I’ll gladly hand it off,” Bruce replies, taking the case and heading out the door, Happy on his heels.

 

There is no one else, and Bruce is aware that transforming here, in Monte Carlo, in the presence of hundreds of witnesses, risking millions of dollars in damage, would be a very bad thing.

 

It would, in fact, play right into the Army’s hands, and Bruce isn’t about to do that.

 

Then again, he’s not willing to risk someone else’s life either.

 

Happy slides behind the wheel of the car and steps on the gas, heading directly for the track. He drives recklessly, but Bruce doesn’t say anything. He just grips the passenger door and the case and focuses on where they’re going. By the time they reach the location where the man entered the track, the Stark Industries car is in pieces. Tony’s on his feet, and on the run, the electrified whips cutting through the car again and coming way too close to Tony.

 

“Run him over,” Bruce orders. “We have the element of surprise right now, but we won’t in another minute.”

 

Happy steps on the gas and the man turns, but they hit him square in the chest, ramming him against the fence. Bruce darts out of the car, not wanting to give him a chance to recover.

 

Maybe he won’t recover, but Bruce isn’t about to rely on that. “Tony!”

 

“What the hell are you doing out here?” Tony demands, blood trickling down from a cut under his left eye.

 

“Special delivery,” Bruce replies, shoving the case into Tony’s arms. “Put the suit on.”

 

“Were you aiming for me?” Tony asks.

 

“No, for him, and put the fucking suit on before I have to transform!” Bruce snarls when he realizes that the guy with the whips is moving.

 

Tony seems to get the picture, especially as he catches sight of what Bruce is seeing. “Go! I got this!”

 

Bruce dives into the backseat of the car and says, “Get us about fifty yards away. I want to be close enough to pull his ass out of the fire if I have to.”

 

“You got it, Doc,” Happy replies, putting the car into a hard reverse.

 

They’re lucky, because the mystery bad guy is more interested in Tony than in them. Bruce watches with bated breath as Tony fights him. The Mark V is relatively light and portable, and it’s agile, but it offers less protection than the Mark IV.

 

Tony takes a few hits, and the whips wrap around him. Bruce is about ready to get out of the car and damn the consequences when Tony grabs the whips and uses them to pull himself closer and hit the guy in the face with an armored fist. He goes down hard, and Tony yanks the power source out of the harness on his chest.

 

Bruce breathes a sigh of relief, and security starts to swarm Tony and his opponent. “Let’s get off the track, Happy. Well done.”

 

Happy sighs. “That was a little close.”

 

Bruce runs a hand through his hair and loosens his tie. “Yeah. At least we’re all in one piece.”

 

But the truth is, he’s worried, because Tony had just promised the Senate Armed Services Committee that no one else would have this technology for years. Bruce is more than a little concerned that it’s going to come back and bite them in the ass.

 

~~~~~

 

Ivan Vanko’s words are still echoing in Tony’s ears hours later when they’re on the jet, heading back to Malibu. _If you could make God bleed, people would cease to believe in him. There will be blood in the water, and the sharks will come. All I have to do is sit back and wait for the world to consume you._

 

Tony wants to dismiss his comment entirely, but he knows there’s a certain truth to the statement. He just wishes he knew where Vanko had gotten the arc reactor technology. It’s imperfect, and looks far more like the original arc reactor he’d built in Afghanistan, which means…

 

Tony isn’t sure what it means. Had Vanko somehow gotten his hands on the plans for the original arc reactor they’d built in California? Or had he found the plans for the miniaturized arc reactor that Tony had absolutely not allowed anyone to see?

 

Well, no one other than Bruce, but Bruce is a special case in a multitude of ways.

 

“Here, you need to eat,” Bruce says, somehow managing to balance three plates as he comes back from the galley.

 

The omelets are, as usual, perfectly cooked, and Pepper gives him a smile. “Thank you, Bruce.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “Well, we have to eat, right?”

 

Tony hesitates before he takes a bite, but when Bruce gives him a hard look, he does so. “It’s good.”

 

“An airplane galley is still a kitchen,” Bruce replies, sitting down next to Tony and digging into his own meal. “You okay?”

 

Tony shrugs. “Fine.”

 

“Tony…” Bruce begins.

 

Tony puts a hand on his knee and squeezes, a silent signal that they can talk about it later.

 

“Stern is going to redouble his efforts to get the suit,” Pepper points out. “I think he wants to have an entire army of them.”

 

“Under his control, I’m sure,” Bruce says sourly. “Tony, I think we should probably contact Jen right away once we get back into the states.”

 

Tony knows why Bruce had hesitated to give Jennifer the green light to file a lawsuit, and those concerns are still valid. “Are you sure?”

 

“Jen is the best, and I think I’d prefer to ensure that the Army isn’t coming after me at the same time,” Bruce replies. “Pepper?”

 

“I agree,” Pepper says firmly. “Being proactive will ensure that they’ll have a fight on their hands if they try anything illegal, and it might help us if we face a legal battle eventually.” She hesitates. “And Bruce, if Jennifer does file the lawsuit, it might be better if you were out of the country when the news hit. Stark Industries could use you in any number of locations.”

 

Tony glances at Bruce. “I might say the same thing about Jennifer.”

 

“Maybe she could accompany you,” Pepper suggests. “You could take a vacation at the same time.”

 

Bruce smiles thinly. “I might need one.”

 

“Then it’s settled. How long do you think it will take her?” Pepper asks.

 

“No idea, but she said she was already working on it, so I would imagine she could have it ready pretty quickly,” Bruce replies.

 

Pepper nods. “I’ll start the ball rolling as soon as we get back to Malibu.”

 

Tony runs a hand through his hair. “Under the circumstances, I think it might make sense to cancel my birthday party.”

 

He hadn’t planned a big party for this year, mostly because Bruce isn’t into that sort of thing, and he’s not interested in a celebration if Bruce feels the need to hide.

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Bruce replies. “We can still celebrate.”

 

“And if Jennifer moves as fast as you know she’s going to?” Tony counters. “We can celebrate early, just the two of us, and we’ll figure out the rest later.”

 

The truth is that, if it’s his last birthday, Tony just wants to be with Bruce, especially if Bruce leaves the country to avoid the Army.

 

“Whatever you want,” Bruce replies. “It’s up to you. You could have a giant bash if you wanted.”

 

Tony shakes his head. “Not interested, but thanks.”

 

He falls asleep halfway through the flight, slumped against Bruce while Bruce talks shop with Pepper. When he wakes up, he’s been moved so he’s leaning against the window, a pillow under his head and a light blanket spread over him. Pepper is spread out over another set of seats, but Bruce is nowhere to be seen.

 

Tony sits up, rubbing his eyes, and scratches at his neck where the black lines are starting to creep up again.

 

Bruce emerges from the lavatory just then and spots the lines on Tony’s neck. “Time for another dose?”

 

“You know it’s only a stopgap measure,” Tony replies.

 

Bruce gives him a long look. “Anything that gives us more time. What do you want for your birthday, anyway?”

 

Tony shrugs. “What do you get the man who has everything, right?”

 

“That’s why I was asking,” Bruce replies.

 

Tony shakes his head. “I don’t really need or want anything, except maybe your presence.”

 

Bruce’s smile is a little shy. “Well, then, I think that can be arranged.” He hesitates. “What did Vanko say to you?”

 

“He said he wanted to make God bleed,” Tony replies. “And honestly, I thought that was a little melodramatic. I’ve been accused of many things, but I have never thought of myself as God.”

 

Bruce doesn’t respond to the joke. “He has a point, though. If he can show the world that you’re vulnerable, plenty of people will try to take a chunk out of you.”

 

“I was always vulnerable,” Tony replies. “I’m human.”

 

Bruce raises an eyebrow. “As if you haven’t been cultivating an image that you’re larger than life for years now. You were the one who said you were a phoenix rising from the ashes.”

 

Tony grins. “Yeah, that was me.”

 

“Maybe you should lie low for a while,” Bruce suggests. “Try not to draw too much attention to yourself, and let the furor die down.”

 

It goes against the grain, but Tony doesn’t disagree.

 

Then again, it’s not just Tony’s life on the line these days. He has to think about Bruce, too.

 

~~~~~

 

“How long until it’s ready?” Bruce asks.

 

Jennifer’s face fills the view screen, and he chews on a fingernail. “I can have it filed by the end of next week,” she replies. “Do you really think it necessary for me to leave town?”

 

“I know I’d feel better,” Bruce replies. “Plus, we’ve talked about taking a trip together, and I’ve never been to South Africa.”

 

“I’ve never been either,” Jennifer admits. “I didn’t realize that Stark Industries was in Africa at all.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “This is a first step, apparently. The water reclamation and Intelli-crops that my division is working on shows a lot of promise on the continent as a whole. Plus, there are a lot of natural resources that SI can use, so it makes sense to check things out.”

 

Jennifer nods. “Well, I’ll put in for the time off, but a week is probably as much as I can manage.”

 

“Hopefully, that will be long enough for things to cool off,” Bruce says.

 

Jennifer pulls her hair back. “I’m an attorney, Bruce. I file lawsuits all the time on behalf of clients. That’s just what a lawyer does.”

 

“And is there another lawyer on the face of the planet who would be willing to take this case?” Bruce counters. “If you go away, they might get what they want.”

 

Jennifer snorts. “Not if I have anything to say about it. The Army going after you violates about twenty laws, and a few more novel legal theories that I’ve been working on for the last year.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re having fun with it,” Bruce replies.

 

Jennifer grins. “I wouldn’t be so good at my job if I didn’t enjoy it so much, and I’m sure I could say the same for you.”

 

“True enough,” Bruce replies. “Just do me a favor, and don’t file before Tony’s birthday, okay? The only thing he’s asked for is my presence.”

 

“What’s a delay of a few more days?” Jen asks philosophically. “Just make sure you stick close to home, or to the office, if you’re at all worried about the Army.”

 

“Tony and I are sticking together,” Bruce replies. “He even came into the office with me today.”

 

Jennifer laughs. “Then it must be love. Talk to you in a few days?”

 

“Definitely,” Bruce replies. When he looks up, he sees Simmons hovering outside the door, and he waves her in. “How are you, Jemma?”

 

“Quite well, Dr. Banner,” she replies politely. “How has the lithium dioxide been working?”

 

“It’s helping considerably,” Bruce says. “Thanks to you.”

 

Simmons smiles shyly. “I know that Agent Romanoff gave you a watch that would alert SHIELD if you had a sudden transformation.”

 

“That’s right,” Bruce says slowly, not entirely sure where she’s going with it.

 

“But while the rapid expansion will notify SHIELD, it won’t help anyone find you if you need to be found,” Simmons says. “Especially if you wind up in an isolated location.”

 

Bruce nods slowly. “That’s true, but I’m not really interested in any kind of a tracker.”

 

“Not a tracker, a beacon,” Simmons is quick to assure him. “One that only you control, and that only connects to Jarvis. It was Fitz’s idea, a way for Mr. Stark to find you, but only if you want to be found.”

 

Bruce smiles. “That’s very thoughtful.”

 

“Then you wouldn’t mind coming to the lab? Fitz is a little shy, you know.”

 

“Of course not,” Bruce replies.

 

When Bruce enters their lab, Fitz blushes and stammers, “Dr. Banner, hello. You didn’t have to come down.”

 

“It’s no trouble,” Bruce assures him. “What have you got?”

 

“Well, um, these,” Fitz replies, and waves at a table with a pair of shorts lying there. “This is just the prototype, and we can create more if these suit you. You’d probably need one for every day of the week.”

 

Bruce frowns. “Underwear?”

 

“We’ve heard the Hulk—the Other Guy—is a little hard on clothing,” Fitz explains in a rush. “And if you wind up in an isolated area with no way to call for a ride, or clothes, these will help.”

 

“Here,” Simmons says, pointing at the waistband, where there’s a small metal tag sewn onto the left side of the waistband. “It’s a satellite beacon that will respond to your thumbprint, if you press it in a certain order, and for a certain amount of time.”

 

“SOS,” Fitz says. “We thought about something more complicated, but if you’re incapacitated, then simple is probably better.”

 

The thought is sweet, but Bruce says, “I tend to rip right through underwear.” He doesn’t add that he rarely wears it for that reason.

 

“That’s the beauty of these!” Fitz says, his shyness disappearing in the face of scientific inquiry. “The fabric expands. It’s breathable, and will stand up to fire, bullets, knives, and rapid expansion. Obviously, we won’t know for sure that it will work if you transform, and we should probably test it, but if it works as we expect—”

 

Bruce touches the material, which is slightly cool.  He suddenly realizes what this means, if it works as Fitz and Simmons predict—he’ll never transform and find himself completely naked again.

 

And now that he has someone he can actually call, he’ll never be without a means to get help.

 

“This is incredible,” Bruce says honestly. “I can’t believe it.”

 

“We really should test it,” Simmons says apologetically. “I know you don’t care to transform usually, but they won’t do you much good if they don’t work.”

 

Bruce knows she’s right. “I’ll talk to Tony. There might be an isolated location we could test them in, but—this is more than I could have asked for.”

 

“Quite frankly, we enjoy working for you, and anything that helps you also helps us,” Simmons says with a bright smile.

 

Bruce laughs. “I’ll talk to Tony about stress testing if you’ll send us the specs. Do you two want to be present?”

 

Fitz grimaces. “Well, if it’s all the same to you, sir, I think I’ll pass. I’m sure Mr. Stark is capable of making the appropriate observations.”

 

Simmons elbows him. “I’m sure we’d be perfectly safe with Dr. Banner, whatever form he takes.”

 

“Still, it’s probably better not to risk it,” Bruce says firmly. “Thank you both. This is more than I could have asked for.”

 

“We’ve been working on a few other things,” Fitz says, apparently relieved that he won’t be required to observe the Hulk.

 

“Let’s see,” Bruce replies.

 

They’ve been busy, mostly on gadgets and gizmos, some of which are destined for SHIELD’s use. Fitz’s interests lie in robotics, and his small creations might not have the personality of Tony’s AIs or the intelligence, but they definitely have their uses. Simmons has been continuing her biochem research, and she’s made some progress on a tranquilizer that will drop anything—including the Other Guy.

 

“You’ve been busy,” Bruce comments. “Well done.”

 

Each of them looks pleased, and maybe a little embarrassed at that, and Bruce leaves them to it, grabbing the shorts they’d created for him and heading out to find Tony.

 

While Tony doesn’t spend a lot of time at SI’s Los Angeles headquarters, he still has lab space just by virtue of being CTO, although Bruce knows he prefers his workshop at the mansion.

 

Tony looks up as Bruce enters. “Hey, there. How are the minions?”

 

“The minions are fine, and you _could_ talk to them, you know,” Bruce replies. “Fitz is doing some really interesting things with robotics with potentially wide-ranging uses.”

 

Tony smiles. “Excellent. It’s a good thing he has you, then.”

 

“Tony, you were the one who said we ought to keep both of them,” Bruce points out.

 

“True,” Tony agrees. “But they’re technically _your_ assistants, and I’m working on something.”

 

“Another iteration of the suit?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony shrugs. “The Mark V is all well and good, but I want both portability and power.” He focuses on the garment in Bruce’s hand. “What’s that?”

 

“FitzSimmons made it for me,” Bruce replies. “It needs more testing, though.”

 

Tony raises his eyebrows. “They made you underwear?”

 

“With a beacon built into the waistband,” Bruce points out. “And they should expand with the transformation. It needs testing.”

 

Tony’s face lights up with glee. “They made you emergency pants! This is fantastic!”

 

“They said they could make additional pairs, so I’ll never have to worry about being pantsless after a transformation,” Bruce points out. “Plus, if I transform and end up in the middle of nowhere, the beacon will notify you where I am.”

 

“Okay, a) we need to test this, and b) they deserve a raise,” Tony says, snapping his fingers. “That’s it.”

 

“What’s it?” Bruce asks.

 

“My birthday,” Tony replies. “We’ll go somewhere isolated, somewhere you can transform without risking anybody else. It’ll just be the two of us, and you can test those out.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “If that’s what you want.”

 

“I want you,” Tony counters. “Plus, science, and this could come in very handy. We can do the testing right away, and if they work, you’ll have plenty of pairs for your trip with Jen.”

 

Bruce leans in for a kiss. “If that’s what you want to do for your birthday.”

 

“I want to spend time with you, especially if you’re going to be leaving soon,” Tony says. “Also, this is amazing, and I want to see if it works.”

 

Bruce smiles. “Well, I will admit that it would give me some peace of mind.”

 

Tony hauls him in close. “I’m only sorry I didn’t think of it first.”

 

“Don’t be,” Bruce replies. “The whole point is that I don’t transform.”

 

“But when you do, pants are good,” Tony says. “Hell, if we could figure out how to make it comfortable, we might even be able to add a shirt into the mix.”

 

Bruce grimaces. He doesn’t mind going bare-chested, and he’d rather not wear multiple layers. “I think I’d be happy just to have pants.”

 

“Well, we’ll start with that,” Tony says. “Maybe we can come up with a suit for the Other Guy eventually.”

 

Bruce doesn’t know what he thinks about that, but he’s not going to argue about it now. He figures the pants have to work out first. “Let’s just focus on the problem at hand. I told Jen to wait to file until after your birthday.”

 

“Perfect,” Tony declares. “We’ll have a celebration of just the two of us.”

 

Since that sounds good to Bruce, he’s not about to argue.

 

~~~~~

 

“Okay, I really have to wonder how on earth they knew my size,” Bruce says, emerging from the private beach house that Tony had rented.

 

The black shorts fit Bruce like a glove, throwing into stark relief the muscles of his thighs, his cock, and his ass.

 

“You look good,” Tony replies, moving farther out onto the beach.

 

Bruce sighs, looking around the deserted beach. “I’m glad no one else can see me.”

 

Tony is wearing his briefcase suit, which probably doesn’t offer much in the way of protection, but will allow Tony to get away if necessary. “Come on,” Tony says. “Go on, do it. Let’s see how it works.”

 

Bruce grimaces and walks out onto the beach. “Yeah, okay. Let’s see.”

 

Tony stays a fair distance away, and Bruce takes a deep breath, his skin going green, expanding exponentially. The pants expand with him, with no indication of wear or tear, and then the Hulk is standing there on the beach, looking rather bewildered.

 

“No enemies this time, Big Green!” Tony calls cheerfully. “This is just a pleasure outing. There’s nobody shooting at us, no enemies to worry about. It’s just us, the beach, and the surf. Feel free to enjoy.”

 

The Hulk grunts, like he has no idea what to do in the absence of people shooting at him, and then he steps into the surf, jumping back in surprise. Tony feels the ground shake, and he quickly says, “It’s just water. It’s fun.”

 

The Hulk hasn’t made any move towards him, so Tony deactivates the suit, folding it back into a briefcase, revealing his own wetsuit—black shorts much like what the Hulk is wearing and a rash guard that mostly covers up the arc reactor. He backs into the surf, feeling the waves against his ankles and then his calves.

 

“Come on,” Tony cajoles. “It’s fun.”

 

Hulk tentatively steps into the water and kicks one giant foot, clearly not used to the feeling of the ocean.

 

“That’s right,” Tony says. “Listen, we’re doing great. Let’s go swimming.”

 

He strikes out, swimming past the surf line, waiting for the Hulk to join him before he starts bodysurfing in.

 

The Hulk is massive, so he can’t exactly let the surf carry him in, but he seems to enjoy following Tony back to shore, and then back out again.

 

Tony bodysurfs until he’s exhausted, and his limbs feel like jelly, and then he flops down on the sand, spread-eagle. The Hulk splashes around a little while longer, but then he comes and sits next to Tony, shrinking down slowly until it’s just Bruce again, still in the same pants.

 

“FitzSimmons do good work,” Tony says.

 

“Let’s see if the beacon still works,” Bruce replies, and presses his thumb to the metal tab in three short touches, three long, and three short.

 

Tony’s phone, which is never far from him, vibrates on the towel Tony’s laid out on the sand. When he picks it up, Tony sees Bruce’s name, and the coordinates for their current location. “Perfect.”

 

“I’d better let them know to put more pairs in production,” Bruce says. “They might come in handy on my trip.”

 

“Let’s hope not,” Tony says, “but better safe than sorry.”

 

Bruce smiles. “Looks like I’ll have clothing if I transform anyway, even if it’s not much.”

 

“Looks fantastic on you, by the way,” Tony says with a leer.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Bruce says dismissively.

 

Tony looks at him. “Are you fucking kidding me? I’m serious, Bruce. I’d do you right here, if it weren’t for the sand.”

 

Bruce’s lips twitch. “The sand, huh?”

 

“Have you ever tried to have sex on the beach?” Tony asks. “The places that the sand goes, it’s not worth mentioning, except to say that we should really move it inside.”

 

Bruce laughs. “You’re ridiculous, you know that.”

 

“I love you,” Tony counters. He hadn’t meant to say it, but it had just popped out, and Bruce blushes fiercely. “No, really, I do, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. However long that is.”

 

“You’re just saying that because you think you’re going to die,” Bruce says dismissively.

 

“No, I’m saying it because if I’m alive for five months or fifty years, I want you there,” Tony replies.

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Is this a marriage proposal?”

 

Tony squares his shoulders. “If you want it to be. If not, you can just take it as an expression of my abiding affection.”

 

Bruce’s expression softens. “Yeah. I mean, yes. I would marry you. Not now, but eventually.”

 

“Then come into the house and fuck me,” Tony replies.

 

That’s probably not the right response, but he and Bruce have always had a slightly unconventional relationship. Plus they are literally on a deserted island. Bruce could have fucked him on the beach and no one would have known, but Tony really doesn’t want to have to deal with the sand.

 

One nice thing about being in a long term relationship is that Bruce knows exactly which buttons to push, how much he needs to open Tony up to give them both just the right amount of friction, the perfect angle to hit Tony’s prostrate.

 

And Tony has the certain knowledge that Bruce will take care of him, just like he’ll take care of Bruce.

 

“So, good birthday?” Bruce asks when they’re both stretched out on the bed in a lazy, post-coital haze.

 

Tony rolls his head to look at him. “The best I’ve had in a long time.”

 

And then Bruce kisses him again, soft and slow, and Tony wishes they had more time to do just this.

 

~~~~~

 

Jennifer feels an immense satisfaction when she hits the “submit” button from their hotel in Johannesburg, knowing that her motion is a thing of beauty. “I love filing things electronically,” she says smugly. “You can literally do it from anywhere in the world.”

 

Bruce chuckles. “I can’t believe suing the United States Army fills you with glee.”

 

“Of course it does!” Jennifer exclaims. “This case is a civil rights goldmine. There’s no way we lose, not unless the government wants to claim that volunteers for pretty much any kind of drug trial become property of whoever is running the trial. It would be different if you’d actually joined the military; they could exercise some control over you in that case, but your contract didn’t give them that power.”

 

Bruce puts up his hands. “You’re the expert, not me. But thank you for doing this.”

 

She shrugs. “You’re my cousin and I love you, so of course. What else is on the schedule for today?”

 

“I thought we could use the day to go sight-seeing,” Bruce replies. “I have meetings for the next couple of days, and then I’m free again.”

 

Jennifer smiles. “I can probably find something to keep me occupied.”

 

It’s fall in Johannesburg, so it’s a little cool for sunbathing, but there are no shortage of museums and zoos and animal sanctuaries to keep her occupied while Bruce is working. She has a few things that she has to get done, in spite of being on vacation, and so she focuses on writing a brief and some other legal research while Bruce is busy.

 

Still, in spite of them both having to work, they get to spend quite a bit of time together, which is the primary reason Jennifer had wanted to come on this trip. She likes Tony quite a bit, but he and Bruce are a matched set these days, and she doesn’t get to spend much time one-on-one with her cousin.

 

Bruce has rented a car, and so on their last free day in the city, they take a drive out to a nature preserve, which is both gorgeous and peaceful. They take a leisurely hike around one of the trails, and have a picnic.

 

Jennifer sits cross-legged on the blanket as she eats her sandwich. “This place is beautiful. I wish we had more time here.”

 

“We’ll have to come again,” Bruce replies. He’s already finished his own meal, and is stretched out with his hands behind his head, looking completely relaxed. “By the way, Tony kind of asked me to marry him.”

 

“What? When?” Jennifer demands around a mouthful of sandwich.

 

Bruce smiles. “When we were on vacation together.”

 

“And it took you this long to mention it?” Jennifer asks. “Did you say no?”

 

“Of course not. I said yes,” Bruce says with a grin. “And I waited to tell you mostly because I wanted to tell you in person, and I wanted to see the expression on your face when I dropped it on you.”

 

Jennifer smacks him in the stomach, causing him to laugh. “Did you set a date yet?”

 

“No, no date,” Bruce replies, and his smile is a little bittersweet. “We have to figure out how to save Tony’s life first.”

 

“You will,” Jennifer insists. “I know you will.”

 

Bruce sighs. “The lithium dioxide is losing its effectiveness, which we knew would happen. We bought some time, but we’re still no closer to a solution.”

 

“So, when you get back to Malibu, you’ll work on it that much harder,” Jennifer replies.

 

They hike a little farther before returning to the rented Jeep, and Jennifer teases Bruce about potential wedding themes. “I think you should go with _Star Wars_ ,” she says as Bruce turns back towards Johannesburg. “Or maybe you can both wear lab coats.”

 

“Is this going to be a constant thing with you?” Bruce asks wryly.

 

“Maybe not constant,” she says. “But I’m full of good ideas.”

 

Bruce slows down when he sees a couple of military vehicles blocking the road.

 

“What’s this?” Jennifer asks. “Is it—”

 

“I don’t know,” Bruce replies. “But it looks like South African security forces.”

 

“Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?”

 

“I don’t know yet.” Bruce pulls to a stop before he reaches the blockade.

 

Jennifer glances over at him. “Bruce—”

 

“Stay calm,” he advises her. “Worst case scenario, call Tony.”

 

“What about you?” Jennifer asks.

 

Bruce gives her a tight smile. “I’m covered.”

 

One of the security officers approaches the vehicle on the driver’s side. “Dr. Banner?”

 

“Yes?” Bruce asks cautiously. “Is there something I can do for you?”

 

He thrusts what looks like a gun through the window and fires, but it’s not a bullet that hits Bruce in the neck, it’s a dart.

 

Bruce starts going green, and then the color recedes, and he slumps in the driver’s seat.

 

Jennifer doesn’t think; she reacts, throwing herself across Bruce, putting the Jeep into reverse—and thank God it’s an automatic—and jamming her foot on the accelerator.

 

It’s awkward as hell, and she doesn’t dare think about what she’s doing. She just knows that if someone has hit Bruce with a tranquilizer that’s powerful enough to keep him from transforming, they don’t mean well.

 

She hears shouting, and she spins the wheel, causing the Jeep to do a tight circle, and she throws it into drive when they’re facing the opposite direction. If she can outrun them somehow, she doesn’t think it will take long for the tranquilizer to wear off, given what Bruce has said about his metabolism.

 

Jennifer doesn’t expect them to start shooting, though, and she feels the impact of a bullet hitting her left shoulder right before the pain starts. Her control over the vehicle, tenuous at best, deserts her, and the Jeep hits the ditch and flips over a couple of times, and then she knows no more.

 

~~~~~

 

Pepper is just getting out of bed when the call comes in from the Stark Industries pilot. “I’m sorry, Ms. Potts,” he says. “But I wasn’t sure who to call.”

 

“Call about what?” she asks, trying to place why the pilot would be calling her.

 

“Dr. Banner and Ms. Walters are several hours late,” he says. “If it were Mr. Stark, I wouldn’t be concerned, but Dr. Banner has always been punctual.”

 

Pepper swallows hard around her fear. “I see. You were right to call me. Have you tried to contact Mr. Stark?”

 

“Not yet,” he replies. “Should I?”

 

“I’ll handle it,” Pepper promises.

 

She’s not looking forward to the phone call, and can only hope that if something has happened, Bruce has already contacted Tony.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark is indisposed,” Jarvis replies.

 

Pepper sighs. “Jarvis, it’s about Bruce. I need to talk to Tony right away.”

 

A moment later, Tony gets on the phone. “It’s early, Pepper.”

 

“It’s about Bruce. He and Jen didn’t make their flight, and the pilot called me,” Pepper says quietly.

 

Tony’s quiet for a long moment. “I don’t have any messages from him. Look, I’m going to call SHIELD, see if they know something. I’ll call you back.”

 

Pepper dresses quickly but carefully. There’s no way that Bruce forgot what time the flight was scheduled; he and Jennifer are both too conscientious and punctual for that. The fact that neither of them had called tells Pepper that whatever had happened, happened to both of them.

 

And Tony is going to be pissed as hell if he can’t find Bruce right away.

 

Tony calls her back when Pepper’s on her way into the office. “SHIELD lost him. They fucking lost him.”

 

“Slow down, and tell me what they said,” Pepper orders.

 

“They gave Bruce a watch to track him,” Tony says. “A transformation would have broken it, notifying SHIELD that he hulked out.”

 

“It hasn’t been broken?” Pepper asks.

 

“No, so they weren’t paying much attention, but after I called, they realized that the transmitter hadn’t moved in nearly 24 hours,” Tony snarls.

 

Pepper frowns. “He hasn’t activated the beacon?”

 

“No, and who the hell knows why?” Tony says. “He could be anywhere. They could be doing anything to him.”

 

“What are you going to do about it?” Pepper asks.

 

Tony grunts. “I’m going to fly to South Africa, maybe rattle some cages, I don’t know.”

 

“This is Bruce,” Pepper reminds him. “Even if someone did get their hands on him, do you think they’d be able to keep him long?”

 

“There are two ways they could have kidnapped Bruce,” Tony replies. “The first would be to use Jennifer against him, and the second is with some kind of experimental drug that knocked him out before he could transform. I don’t like either of those options.”

 

Pepper knows he’s right. “Maybe you should wait to see if SHIELD digs something up. If they managed to take him somewhere, there would have to be some record, some call, _something_ , right?”

 

“SHIELD lost him,” Tony reminds her. “Do you really think they’ll be able to find him again?”

 

“It wouldn’t hurt to let them try,” Pepper replies. “If you decide to go, take Agent Romanoff with you at least.”

 

Tony is quiet for a long moment. “I’ll think about it.”

 

“Let me know what you decide to do,” Pepper orders. “I mean it, Tony. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.”

 

“I promise,” Tony replies.

 

Pepper tries to shove her worry to the back of her mind as she pulls up in front of the office, although she makes a mental note to talk to Bruce’s assistants, who might know of some way to track Bruce.

 

As soon as she walks into the office, the receptionist says, “Justin Hammer is waiting to see you, ma’am. He was quite insistent, even though I told him he needed to make an appointment. I put him in the small conference room.”

 

Pepper doesn’t want to deal with Hammer right now, but she also doesn’t want to deal with him later. Better to get rid of him as quickly as possible. “Fine. I’ll see him now. Have security waiting nearby just in case.”

 

“Pepper Potts!” Hammer says, spreading his arms wide as she enters. “I had to see you.”

 

“So I heard,” Pepper says dryly. “What can I do for you, Mr. Hammer?”

 

“Justin, please,” he says with a smarmy grin. “I know we’re competitors, but I hope we can still be friends.”

 

Pepper narrows her eyes. “Friendly, maybe. I’m very busy. What do you need?”

 

“Just a few minutes of your time,” Hammer says. “I tried getting in touch with Tony, but he’s not returning my calls. I’d like to use the Stark Expo to demonstrate a new product.”

 

“The Stark Expo is not a place for weapons demos,” Pepper says.

 

Hammer smiles. “It’s not a weapon. It’s a way to save lives.”

 

Pepper doesn’t believe him. At least, she’s certain that he isn’t telling her the whole truth, but she really wants to get rid of him quickly. “When were you thinking?”

 

“Oh, I should be ready in another month or so,” Hammer replies.

 

Pepper forces a smile. “I’ll have legal send you a contract. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m late for a meeting.”

 

She makes good on it by getting up and leaving quickly, stopping to have a word with the security guard to ensure that Hammer leaves the premises without wandering around.

 

Pepper has met Fitz and Simmons a handful of times, and they’re in the lab Bruce uses when he comes in. “What can we do for you, Ms. Potts?” Simmons asks immediately, her smile of welcome faltering.

 

“Bruce appears to be missing. If you have any means at all of tracking Bruce that you haven’t told us about, I suggest you call Tony and come clean,” she says. “His life, and Ms. Walter’s life, might depend on it.”

 

Simmons exchanges an alarmed look with Fitz. “We’ll call Mr. Stark right away,” she promises.

 

Pepper nods. Tony probably wouldn’t have thought about saying anything to them, but she’s learned a few things over the years of working with Tony, and now with Bruce. The chances of them not having at least some idea of how to find Bruce are vanishingly small, especially considering that SHIELD had sent them.

 

With that ball rolling, Pepper takes a deep breath and tries to focus her attention on Stark Industries. There might not be anything she can do for Bruce or Jennifer, but she can concentrate on the things she _can_ do.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony is pissed off that SHIELD lost Bruce, but he’s just as angry with himself. He’d been burying himself in work while Bruce was gone, focusing on the arc reactor, the suit, sorting through threat assessments, trying to figure out a cure—

 

He hadn’t even noticed when Bruce didn’t call as usual the night before he disappeared, and he _should_ have. If he had, he might have found Bruce quickly.

 

Jarvis had been able to track Bruce’s movements up to the point where someone grabbed him. Bruce and Jennifer had apparently gone to the Suikerbosrand Nature Reserve, where they’d spent a good part of the day. The signal went dead about two miles outside the reserve, but Jarvis can’t find any evidence of a car accident, and there are no reports of someone matching Bruce or Jennifer’s descriptions having been taken to the nearest hospital.

 

Bruce hasn’t activated his beacon yet, which isn’t a good sign. They’d apparently taken Jennifer as well, which is also not good.

 

“Sir, Agent Romanoff is at the front door, along with Dr. Simmons and Mr. Fitz,” Jarvis announces.

 

“Let them in,” Tony orders. He’d talked to Coulson earlier, not Romanoff, and he’s not sure what she can tell him that Coulson couldn’t. After all, Romanoff had been assigned to look after Tony, not Bruce.

 

Tony takes the stairs two at a time to find them in the living room. “Tell me you have something for me.”

 

Romanoff grimaces. “We’re looking, but it’s taking time. We think General Ross is responsible, but he’s covered his tracks.”

 

“Weren’t you tracking Ross?” Tony demands.

 

“Putting a general under surveillance is difficult at best,” she snaps. “And he’s been on a legitimate mission for the last three months.”

 

Tony runs a hand through his hair. “Let me guess: he was in Africa.”

 

Romanoff nods. “Yes, but we’re trying to trace funds that he might have used.”

 

Simmons clears her throat. “We think we might be able to locate Dr. Banner.”

 

Tony frowns. “I thought you said Bruce was the only person who could activate the beacon. That’s what you told him.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Fitz says immediately. “And technically, that’s true, but we were told that our mission was to keep Dr. Banner safe.”

 

“Tell me you can activate the beacon remotely,” Tony demands.

 

Simmons smiles. “We can activate it remotely, as long as it’s within range of a cell tower or someone’s unlocked cell phone.”

 

“The only problem is that the beacon isn’t in range right now, but as soon as it is, we’ll know,” Fitz adds.

 

“We wouldn’t have used it without something terrible happening to Dr. Banner,” Simmons says sincerely. “And we wouldn’t have told anyone but you, but Ms. Potts said that if we had any other way to track him, we should tell you, and if Dr. Banner had known we could remotely access the beacon, he wouldn’t have used it, and—”

 

Tony holds up a hand. “I believe you. Under the circumstances, I’m even grateful.”

 

Romanoff gives them a dirty look. “You might have told me.”

 

“We made a promise that we would only tell Mr. Stark,” Fitz says, almost apologetically.

 

Tony’s phone beeps, and he pulls it out. Bruce’s name is on the screen along with a set of coordinates. “You two are getting a bonus. Think about what you want, and then name it.”

 

“Let me call a SHIELD team,” Romanoff says. “We’ll take a Quinjet.”

 

“You can take a Quinjet and meet me there. I’m not waiting for one more minute.” Tony points at Fitz and Simmons. “Anything else you can do?”

 

They glance at each other. “The gamma signature,” they say in unison.

 

“It’s going to take a little time, but we might be able to zero in on the gamma signature,” Fitz adds. “If we could have access to some of your satellite resources.”

 

“Jarvis, give these two what they need to locate Bruce,” Tony orders. “Romanoff, do what you have to do to meet me in South Africa.”

 

He calls Pepper from the air. “We have a location on Bruce, and I’m heading out,” he says when she answers. “A SHIELD team is going to meet me there, and FitzSimmons are working on another means of tracking him.”

 

“Aren’t you taking someone with you?” Pepper objects.

 

“I can get there faster if I go on my own,” Tony says. “It’s going to take me long enough to fly out there. If I don’t move quickly, I might not be able to find him.”

 

“Be careful,” Pepper says. “Please.”

 

“Careful as I can be,” Tony promises.

 

Pepper breathes out audibly. “Bring him home safely—him and Jen.”

 

The flight to South Africa takes less time in the suit than it would have if he’d waited for the Quinjet. The coordinates lead him to a location outside Bloemfontein, what looks like a hastily erected set of warehouses that are now in pieces.

 

“Jarvis, make FitzSimmons’ search a priority. If Bruce was here, he’s not any longer. And call Agent Romanoff.”

 

When Romanoff picks up, Tony says, “Something or someone destroyed the buildings at this location.”

 

“Any casualties or survivors?” she asks.

 

Tony performs a scan of the wreckage. “Vehicles are gone, but I’m reading at least two dead bodies, and maybe three still alive who buried under the wreckage. I’ll dig them out and see what they have to say.”

 

“We’re going to find him,” Romanoff promises. “This is Bruce. He’ll contact you as soon as he can.”

 

Tony isn’t so sure about that. He would have expected Bruce to contact him already if he was free. The fact that he hasn’t, and the fact that he’s left wreckage behind, suggests…

 

Something. Tony isn’t sure what it means yet, but he’s going to find out.

 

~~~~~

 

Bruce comes back to awareness slowly, feeling the strap across his chest as he takes a breath. He keeps his eyes closed and his breathing even, not wanting to alert anyone to the fact that he’s waking up, remembering the needle in the side of his neck.

 

Whatever drug they’d used, it had been enough to put Bruce out without the Other Guy making an appearance.

 

“Should we give him another dose?” a man’s voice asks.

 

“It’s too soon. Besides, his heart rate is still slow and steady,” a second man says. “We don’t want to risk damaging him. Ross wouldn’t be too happy with that.”

 

“Especially now that we’ve seen what his blood can do,” the first man replies. “The doctor said Walters’ rate of healing is nothing short of miraculous.”

 

“Happy accident,” the second man agrees. “Do you think she’ll get big and green, too?”

 

“No telling, really. It could be that it just gave her an accelerated rate of healing. Once we know for sure, we can start figuring out how to use Banner’s blood while keeping the Hulk under wraps.”

 

Bruce is fairly sure that only the lingering effects from the sedative are keeping him calm, and he’s grateful for it. He can’t afford to be sedated again.

 

They start talking about the latest hockey match, the voices fading, and Bruce hears the sound of a lock engaging.

 

He waits for a minute, keeping his breathing steady and even, wanting to be sure that his heart rate doesn’t give him away. Bruce cracks one eyelid and risks a glance around. Along with the strap across his chest, he has restraints on his wrists and ankles. And, unfortunately, they stripped him and he’s wearing only a hospital gown.

 

So much for activating the beacon.

 

Bruce quickly considers his options. He can stay calm and hope an opportunity to escape presents itself, and somehow manage to rescue Jennifer at the same time, even though he has no idea where he is, or where she is, or how many people are here.

 

Or he can go green, in which case his captors likely won’t survive, but the Other Guy might manage to rescue Jen.

 

Tony had taught Bruce that—the Other Guy likes the people Bruce likes, and he’ll protect Jennifer.

 

That’s really Bruce’s only option.

 

Bruce closes his eyes and thinks about being chased, being kidnapped, Jennifer getting hurt, them _using his blood on her_ —and in spite of the sedative in his system, he can feel the rage take over.

 

The heart monitor starts beeping wildly, sending up an alarm, and Bruce wills the transformation to happen faster. He barely hears the door open, the green haze taking over, and he’s no longer there.

 

Bruce wakes up slowly, groaning when he realizes that he’s not wearing anything. FitzSimmons’ gift was supposed to take care of this sort of thing, but Bruce figures that they can’t plan for every contingency, like the Army stripping him naked.

 

And then he scrambles to his feet, looking around wildly for Jennifer. He has no idea if the Other Guy had even thought to get her out. “Jen! Jennifer!”

 

He’s in what looks to be a small church, bright sunlight streaming through the tall cloister windows, and he’d been lying on the floor in the center aisle. Once he’s standing, he can see Jen stretched out on the pew next to him, wearing a tattered hospital gown. She’s pale, and there are dark circles under her eyes, but she’s obviously still breathing.

 

Bruce fumbles for a pulse and finds it slow and steady. He puts a hand on her cheek, and her skin is cool, but not abnormally so, which means she’s not running a fever. He sees gauze peeking out from the neck of the gown and pulls the gown away, pulling back the bandage to see the wound.

 

It looks like a bullet wound, and while it’s still red and slightly puckered, it appears as though weeks have gone by in the healing process, and Bruce is certain that it’s only been a day or two, maybe three on the outside.

 

“Jen,” he calls softly. “Hey, come on, wake up for me.”

 

Her eyes flutter open. “Bruce?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” he says. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I got hit by a truck,” she mutters. “You’re naked.”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t have a chance to grab the shorts before we took off, I guess,” he says with a smile. “What do you remember?”

 

She sits up slowly. “The road block, and then you got stabbed in the neck with a syringe, and passed out. I tried to get away, but I was shot, and I flipped the Jeep. When I woke up, they said I was in a hospital, and I’d needed a transfusion, but it didn’t seem like a normal hospital, and I didn’t believe them. They wouldn’t tell me where you were.”

 

Jennifer closes her eyes. “And then I heard you—the Other Guy—and he came to get me, and then there were people shooting at us, and I—I was afraid.”

 

“That’s perfectly understandable,” Bruce replies. “It’s natural to be afraid.”

 

Jennifer shakes her head. “You don’t understand.” She starts to breathe heavily, hyperventilating, and Bruce rubs her back. “You don’t _understand._ ”

 

Her skin starts to turn green, and Bruce says, “Don’t I understand? Jen, Jen, come on, look at me, okay? Look at me.” He grabs her hands and squeezes tightly. “Breathe with me. You’re safe right now. You’re safe with me.”

 

The green slowly begins to recede. “You’re right. You got me out of there. He—the Other Guy made sure we were safe, and I could…”

 

“That’s right, you could relax,” Bruce says. “Look, I’m going to find something to put on, and maybe a phone or something to call Tony. Just keep breathing.”

 

He keeps a tight rein on his anger as he goes looking for something to put on. He finally finds an altar cloth and wraps it around his waist, and locates a phone in the office.

 

Bruce has Tony’s number memorized, mostly because he’d known this was a possibility, and now that he has someone to call, he’s damn well going to remember the number.

 

“Who is this?” Tony demands.

 

“It’s me,” Bruce says wearily. “Jen and I are in a church. I don’t know where exactly.”

 

“I’m tracing the call,” Tony replies. “I can be there in minutes. What happened to your beacon?”

 

“They stripped me, and the only way I could escape was to transform,” Bruce replies. “Tony, they shot Jennifer, and they used my blood to give her a transfusion.”

 

Tony is silent for a long moment. “What does that mean?”

 

“I don’t know yet,” Bruce replies, “but I think it would be better if she weren’t startled.”

 

“I’ll do what I can,” Tony promises.

 

Bruce hears raised voices, and curses fluently. “Tony, get here fast. I think we have company.”

 

He runs out, the altar cloth still clutched around his middle. A man is standing there shouting at Jennifer in what’s probably Afrikaans, and she’s starting to go green. “Wait, please,” Bruce says. “We’re sorry for breaking in, but we didn’t have a choice.”

 

The man turns to look at Bruce. “This is a church!” he says, his words heavily accented.

 

“I know, it’s a sanctuary,” Bruce says in a conciliatory tone. “I called a friend to come get us. My cousin was hurt badly, and we needed a place to hide.”

 

“I will call the police,” he replies angrily.

 

Bruce hopes that Tony arrives before the police do, but he needs to defuse the situation quickly. “Fine, that’s fine. You can call the police.”

 

“No!” Jennifer says sharply. “They might be working with _them_.”

 

“Please, you need to leave,” Bruce says quickly to the man. “It’s dangerous for you to stay here.”

 

Jennifer starts to change, her skin turning green, beginning to get larger. It’s strange to be on this side of the transformation, and although Jennifer does get taller and broader, she’s not as massive as the Other Guy.

 

The man spits something in Afrikaans and runs out, which is probably for the best.

 

“Hey,” Bruce says softly. “Hey, Jen, he’s gone now, okay? He’s gone, and you’re safe. Tony’s coming to get us. It’s just going to be a few minutes.”

 

Jennifer backs up against the wall. “What is this? What’s happening to me?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce says. “I never wanted you to get hurt.”

 

“I don’t know how to stop it! How do I stop it?” she asks, beating a fist against the wall and putting a hole in the plaster.

 

Bruce takes a deep breath. Jennifer is clearly more aware than he usually is when he transforms, and he hopes to use that to his advantage. “Jen, you were scared, and you went green. It happens. But you don’t have to be scared right now.”

 

“Because nothing can hurt me?” she asks.

 

“And because I’m here,” Bruce replies. “I’m sorry for this, Jen.”

 

Jennifer looks at him, her eyes an even more intense green. “It’s not your fault. If I get my hands on Ross, I’ll rip him to shreds.”

 

Bruce’s lips twitch. “I’ll help you.”

 

Jennifer breathes deeply, and the green slowly begins to fade. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Bruce queries.

 

She nods, and she’s just Jennifer again. “Okay.”

 

But Bruce doesn’t know what would have happened, what she might have done, if he hadn’t been there. And Jennifer wouldn’t be in this mess if it weren’t for him.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony lands outside the small church where he’d tracked Bruce down. The door had apparently been torn off its hinges, so the Hulk has definitely been here. But the church is on a quiet lane, and there seems to be plenty of room for the Quinjet to land, which is good news. “Romanoff? What’s your ETA?”

 

“Ten minutes,” she replies. “Lucky Banner called you when he did.”

 

“I’m lucky he was able to call at all,” Tony replies. “See you soon.”

 

He flips up his faceplate and steps through the open door. “Bruce?”

 

“Here,” Bruce says. “Jennifer, it’s just Tony.”

 

“I’m okay,” she replies. “I’ll be fine.”

 

Bruce has what looks like a tablecloth wrapped around his waist, and he keeps his body between Tony and Jennifer. “Hey, Tony.”

 

Tony pauses. “Is everything okay here?”

 

“I’m okay, Bruce,” Jennifer says. “It’s just Tony, so I’m okay.”

 

Bruce relaxes his guard. “It’s really good to see you.”

 

“Same here, although I’m seeing a little more of you than I expected,” Tony teases. “I thought those emergency pants were supposed to prevent this sort of thing.”

 

“I’ll be sure to pass that memo along to the Army goons if I ever have the misfortune of being kidnapped again,” Bruce says dryly.

 

Tony wants to hug him, but he can’t in the suit. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner.”

 

“Not your fault,” Bruce replies and crosses the distance between them. He puts a hand on the side of Tony’s face, and pulls him in for a kiss that is desperate and sweet all at once. “I missed you.”

 

“Missed you, too,” Tony says. “Jen? How are you?”

 

“Better now,” Jennifer replies. “Do you have a ride for us coming?”

 

“SHIELD Quinjet,” Tony replies. “Ten minutes. Can you hold out that long? Sorry I didn’t bring anything to eat.”

 

Jennifer frowns. “Oh, god, I’m starving. I just realized.”

 

“Yeah, that happens,” Bruce agrees. “Sit down for now, okay? Tony and I will guard the door, just in case that guy decides to come back. Get some rest if you can.”

 

Jennifer sits on a pew with a thump. “I must look like shit.”

 

“You look gorgeous,” Tony tells her, although it’s a lie. She _does_ look pretty crappy, but he’s just happy to see her in one piece.

 

Bruce accompanies Tony as far as the front door, but stops just inside. “We had company just before you got here, and Jen kind of got freaked out.”

 

“Define ‘freaked out,’” Tony says in a low voice.

 

“I think that fear might do the same thing to Jennifer that anger does to me,” Bruce replies quietly. “I got her calmed down. If she feels safe, she seems to do okay.”

 

Tony scowls. “Don’t get me wrong, I like your greener half, but the Army has a lot to answer for.”

 

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose. “You’re telling me. Tony, I don’t…”

 

Tony wants nothing more than to pull him in for a hug, but that’s going to have to wait until he gets out of the suit. “Bruce. Whatever I can do for her, you know I will. At least she has you, right?”

 

“For whatever that’s worth,” Bruce mutters. “I’m the reason she’s here.”

 

“No,” Tony says fiercely. “Don’t you dare start blaming yourself. They didn’t have to kidnap you. They didn’t have to go after Jennifer, and they didn’t have to give her your blood. That is all on _them_.”

 

“She wouldn’t have been there except for me,” Bruce says sharply.

 

Tony leans in close. “She’s your family, and she loves you. So do I. And we’re going to make sure that no one fucks with you, just like we’re going to make sure that no one fucks with Jen. We’re going to get her through this, and we’re going to make the bastards _pay_.”

 

Something in Bruce’s eyes hardens. “Yeah, we are.”

 

“She was shot,” Tony says quietly. “We don’t have to tell anybody that she’s already healed. We say it was serious, and she needs a medical leave of absence. That should give you guys some time to help her get a handle on it.”

 

“And what about you?” Bruce demands. “I can see—you don’t have that much time left. Where are your levels?”

 

“Around 70% last I checked,” Tony admits. “There’s still a little time. We can handle both problems at once, okay? The mansion is safe. She’ll feel safe there, and you can work on control.”

 

Bruce nods. “Yeah, you’re right. I think we should pull FitzSimmons in on this.”

 

“They helped me find you,” Tony says. “They had a way to trigger the beacon remotely, although they swore they wouldn’t have told anyone but me.”

 

Bruce huffs a laugh. “I figured. There’s no way you would have been so close if someone hadn’t been able to give you a location.”

 

“You’re not angry?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce shakes his head with a rueful smile. “Tony, I’m not running anymore. If someone’s tracking me, it’s probably because I’m missing and you need to find me. So, no, I’m not upset. I figured they could do something like that when they explained how the beacon worked.”

 

That’s a far cry from what Bruce had said all those months ago when Tony had first talked him into coming to Los Angeles with him.

 

Tony can’t say he has a problem with the change.

 

~~~~~

 

The thing Jennifer had never told anybody was that she’s always been afraid. Her father had been strict with rarely a kind word, and she’d been afraid of disappointing him. Then, when she’d become an attorney, and had gotten into civil rights law, she started being afraid of losing. Losing meant that someone else paid the price. When she found Bruce again, and had realized what he was facing, she’d been afraid that she wouldn’t be good enough to protect him.

 

And now, here she is, afraid of herself, of her own power. She understands why Bruce had hidden for all those years, understands why he’d gone on the run and hadn’t contacted her.

 

She gets it, and she wishes she didn’t.

 

They board the Quinjet before anyone can come back to the church, which is good. Jennifer isn’t sure she can face any other strangers right now, at least not before she has a shower and clean clothing and a decent meal.

 

She’s at least met Agent Romanoff before, in her various capacities, and the pilot is SHIELD, and Jennifer finds it fairly easy to classify SHIELD as “safe,” at least right now.

 

Romanoff takes one look at them and says, “I think we have some protein bars, and I’ll see if I can scrounge up some clothing.”

 

She has a duffel bag with her, and comes up with a pair of knit shorts and a tank top that will fit Jennifer. The pilot also has a go-bag, and he has a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt that will fit Bruce.

 

Tony can’t take the suit off in the Quinjet, at least not easily, so he remains standing, babbling on about the Expo, and science, and random other things until Bruce falls asleep, slumping against Jen’s shoulder.

 

“He’s always tired after a transformation,” Tony says softly. “How are you doing?”

 

“Fine,” Jennifer lies. “I’m fine.”

 

Tony’s smile is fleeting. “I’ve used that line before, and probably in just that tone of voice, usually when I’m the opposite of fine.”

 

“Bruce said you proposed,” Jennifer says in a desperate bid to change the subject. “Congratulations.”

 

He inclines his head, as though acknowledging her decision, and replies, “Yeah, we haven’t set a date yet, but once I’m not dying, I figure we’ll do that.”

 

Jennifer doesn’t much like the idea of Tony dying, partly because she knows it would be devastating for Bruce, and partly because she actually likes him. “Don’t die. That would suck.”

 

Tony grins at her. “I’m glad you’re in one piece. You and Bruce both.”

 

“I never got why Bruce was so scared that he ran and didn’t tell anybody where he was going,” Jennifer admits. “I thought—I don’t know. I thought maybe he was exaggerating, and it really wasn’t that bad. If he got a lawyer and fought back, they would back off. But they have to have violated I don’t know how many international laws, you know?”

 

Tony’s expression is unexpectedly sympathetic. “Not everybody follows the law, Jennifer. That’s why we need lawyers like you.”

 

“But that’s just it—they don’t care about lawyers like me,” Jennifer replies, and she can feel the rising fear. “They don’t care. They’ll take what they want, and—”

 

“Hey,” Tony says sharply. “Look at me.”

 

Jennifer does so, almost unwillingly. “What?”

 

“You’re now a superhero,” Tony says solemnly. “Bruce hates to admit that, but he’s one, too. We do the things that have to be done that no one else can do. Bruce learned to control it, and you will too, but you need to _stop_.”

 

Jennifer swallows and feels the fear recede. “Stop what?”

 

“When we were in that cave in Afghanistan, and I was absolutely paralyzed with fear, Bruce said something to me,” Tony says, and Jennifer hasn’t heard this story yet, at least not from Tony’s perspective. “He asked me what I wanted my legacy to be, if I wanted to be known as the man who armed terrorists.”

 

Jennifer takes a deep breath. “I get it.”

 

“Bruce had to fight for every bit of control he has,” Tony says softly. “He doesn’t think I know that, but I do. You’re going to have to fight for it, too, but we both know you’re more than capable of handling it.”

 

Jennifer lets Tony’s words sink in. She doesn’t know what it will mean in the long run, but she gets what Tony is saying. She can use this, or she can let it use her. Bruce had been alone when he’d been fighting for control, but she’s not. She has Bruce, and apparently Tony, and other friends.

 

And before it’s all over, she’s going to fucking _own_ the United States Army, or whoever had authorized their kidnapping.

 

She’ll figure out the rest of it eventually.

 

The Quinjet lands somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, just to refuel, but they’re not allowed off the aircraft.

 

“Sorry,” Romanoff says from the co-pilot’s seat. “I’ve got some MREs if you’re hungry, but you’re not cleared to exit the vehicle.”

 

“What if I have to go to the bathroom?” Jennifer asks wryly, although she wonders what would happen if she or Bruce insisted on getting some fresh air.

 

Romanoff hooks a finger over her shoulder. “The lav is there. Sorry. I should have mentioned that before. Give me a few minutes, and I’ll come up with something.”

 

It’s probably a mark of dehydration that Jennifer hasn’t needed to use the facilities yet, and she realizes that she’s hungry and really thirsty. She’s exceedingly grateful when Romanoff returns with a couple of MREs and bottles of water.

 

“They’re not all that tasty, but you need the calories,” Romanoff says, handing one of each to Jennifer.

 

She shrugs. “I’ve had worse in the school cafeteria.”

 

Bruce wakes up at that and devours two MREs, grimacing apologetically. “Sorry, but—’

 

“Major transformation, plus trauma,” Tony says dismissively. Jennifer notices that he hasn’t eaten much. “Eat until you’re full, Bruce. If SHIELD bills me, I’ll take care of it.”

 

“What about you?” Bruce counters. “When was the last time you ate?”

 

Tony’s hesitation is obvious. “Bruce…”

 

“No, tell me.”

 

Tony sighs. “I’ll eat when we get back to Malibu.”

 

Jennifer knows enough to know they’re still hours away, and from Bruce’s expression, Tony’s lack of appetite is not a good sign.

 

“Agent Romanoff?” Jennifer calls. “Do you have some pretzels or something?”

 

Romanoff gives her a sharp look, as though she’s about to remind Jennifer that this isn’t a commercial flight, and then she seems to think better of it. “I’ll see what I can find.”

 

Tony’s giving Jennifer a disgruntled look when Romanoff gets off the plane again, however briefly. “I’m fine.”

 

“Quite possibly,” Jennifer agrees sweetly, using the same tone of voice she employs with a hostile witness she wants to underestimate her. “But it wouldn’t hurt you to eat something, and I have the munchies.”

 

Bruce snorts, clearly trying to hold in his laughter and failing. “She’s got your number, Tony.”

 

“Great, now I have to deal with two of you,” Tony grumbles, but Jennifer can tell that there’s no real heat there. “I’m _fine_.”

 

He’s not fine, and neither is she, but she wants to believe they will be.


	4. Chapter 4

Being back in Malibu is a relief. Maybe it’s a false sense of security, but the mansion feels like a safe haven, a place where they don’t have to worry about the Army coming after them.

 

It’s _home_ in a way that Bruce hasn’t experienced in a very long time.

 

The morning after they get back, Tony is still asleep when Bruce wakes up, and he extricates himself without disturbing Tony. God knows that he doesn’t sleep enough as it is.

 

Bruce pulls on clean clothes and pads out to the kitchen barefoot, finding Jennifer already up with a pot of coffee brewing. “I hope you don’t mind,” she says. “I couldn’t sleep any longer.”

 

“How are you feeling?” Bruce asks sympathetically.

 

Jennifer shrugs. “On edge, like my skin is a little too tight. Is that what it feels like for you, too?”

 

“Something like that,” Bruce replies. “Sometimes. It depends on the day.”

 

“Good to know,” she says, a little uncertainly. “In any case, I thought I’d distract myself by writing another motion asking for monetary damages from the Army.” Her smile is grim. “If I can manage to convince the court that General Ross was either acting under orders or with the tacit permission of the Army, we’ll get more money.”

 

“Do you think you have a chance?” Bruce asks.

 

Jennifer shrugs. “Maybe, maybe not, but it will make me feel better, and you never know until you try, right? It might sound impossible, but just because it’s never been done before doesn’t mean it can’t be.”

 

“Then by all means,” Bruce replies, although her words spark something in him. Just because it hasn’t been done… He sets that aside and asks, “Are you hungry?”

 

“Still starving,” Jennifer admits. “I feel like I’m always hungry.”

 

Bruce nods. “We can do some tests, since you may have reacted differently to receiving my blood than I did to the serum, but your metabolism has probably sped up considerably.”

 

Jennifer manages a smile. “Well, I guess I won’t have to worry about watching my figure then.”

 

“Probably not,” Bruce says. “So, eggs? Pancakes? Tony might even have a waffle iron around here somewhere.”

 

Jennifer’s expression turns hopeful. “Omelets?”

 

“They are my specialty,” Bruce says modestly. “Let me see what I can dig up.”

 

Cooking grounds him, in a way, and it lets him think. He tries to push his worries over Jennifer out of his mind, because she’s here and safe, and she’ll get it figured out eventually, just as he has.

 

No, what he has to concentrate on now is getting Tony squared away. He’s exhausted all known elements, which means that his next step has to be going theoretical. Bruce has resisted going that route, since having a theoretical power source won’t do Tony a damn bit of good.

 

But when the theoretical is all that’s left, Tony might have the resources and the money to make the theoretical real.

 

If he works backwards from what he knows that the arc reactor and Tony will require…

 

“Jarvis,” Bruce says, “pull together all the research we’ve done over the last year, and the power requirements for the Iron Man suit.”

 

“I see where you’re going with this, sir, and I will do as you ask. You should have it shortly,” Jarvis promises.

 

Jennifer raises her eyebrows. “You have that look on your face.”

 

“It was what you said about something not having been done before, that it doesn’t mean it can’t be done,” Bruce replies. “There’s no element in existence that will be an adequate substitute for the palladium, and won’t also kill him.”

 

“So, you make a new one?” Jennifer guesses.

 

Bruce nods. “I make a new one.”

 

“Isn’t that—I don’t know—impossible?” Jennifer asks.

 

“It’s very difficult, and normally I wouldn’t have considered it, because I wouldn’t have the necessary resources,” Bruce admits as he beats the eggs and chops vegetables. “But Tony might, and I’ve exhausted all other avenues.”

 

Jennifer nods slowly. “Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. Or whatever the scientific equivalent of that is.”

 

“I watched Tony build an arc reactor out of spare parts in a cave under constant threat,” Bruce says. “I can create a new element to power the arc reactor and save his life.”

 

Jennifer smiles. “That’s the spirit.”

 

Tony wanders out while they’re eating. “Save any of that for me?”

 

“I can make another if you’re hungry,” Bruce offers. “I didn’t want it to get cold before you could get to it.”

 

“Are you a feeder, Bruce?” Tony teases.

 

Bruce smirks. “If I weren’t, we’d never eat. Besides, cooking helps me think.”

 

“I didn’t think you needed any help with that,” Tony replies, leaning against the counter next to Bruce.

 

“It can sometimes help jar a few things loose.”

 

“Jen? How are you?” Tony asks.

 

She offers a cheerful smile. “Plotting my revenge.”

 

“Good for you,” Tony replies. “Let me know if there’s anything you need.”

 

Bruce can tell that Tony means every word, and it feels good, like Tony’s looking at Jennifer as family, but maybe that makes sense. They are technically engaged, even if they haven’t made a formal announcement, and aren’t sporting rings.

 

“I think you’ve already done more than enough,” Jennifer says. “But thank you. It means a lot to have family again.”

 

Tony waves off the sentiment, which is pretty typical. He rarely knows how to handle real gratitude, or any of the softer emotions. “Bruce, what have you got planned for the day?”

 

“FitzSimmons should be here in a couple of hours to go over some data,” Bruce replies. “I have a few ideas.”

 

Tony raises his eyebrows. “Anything you’d care to share with the rest of the class?”

 

“Not yet,” Bruce replies. “But I’ll let you know as soon as I do.”

 

Tony shrugs. “I should probably check in with Pepper anyway. See you later?”

 

Bruce puts the omelet on a plate, anxious to get down to the lab. “Definitely,” he says, giving Tony a quick, hard kiss, and refilling his coffee cup. “Jennifer, call me if you need me, or come down to the workshop. For whatever reason, okay?”

 

Jennifer smiles. “I’ll be fine.”

 

Bruce kisses her forehead. “I know you will.”

 

He’s sitting in front of the holographic data a couple of hours later, and the pieces are beginning to fall into place. Bruce might not have Tony’s engineering bent, but he’s willing to bet that his skills in the area of theory are stronger.

 

And Bruce is getting closer—it’s like a word that’s on the tip of his tongue.

 

“Dr. Banner, Fitz and Simmons are here,” Jarvis announces.

 

“Send them down, Jarvis, and minimize the data for now,” Bruce replies.

 

He’s not about to give them the code to the workshop. Bruce trusts them, but this is Tony’s space, and it’s not up to him. “Come in,” he says, opening the door for them. “I want your help, but this isn’t something that is for anyone’s eyes outside this room. I knew about the beacon, and I’m glad you had a backdoor, but this is different. _No one_ gets this tech, and if someone does, you won’t be dealing with me, you’ll be dealing with the Hulk.”

 

They both gulp audibly. “Understood, Dr. Banner,” Jemma says with a nervous smile. “You’re—you’re talking about arc reactor technology, aren’t you?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I am,” Bruce replies. “You found a remedy to keep Tony going for longer, and I’m looking for a new element to power it.”

 

Leo’s eyes get huge. “You’re going to create a new element?”

 

“I’m going to create a new element,” Bruce confirms. “And you two are going to help me.”

 

They wear twin expressions of delight. “This is so cool,” Leo whispers.

 

And in spite of his worry, Bruce has to agree. He does love science.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony decides that he’d rather see Pepper in person, and give Bruce his space. He had definitely been getting the “genius on the edge of discovery” vibe this morning, and Tony always likes his space when he’s about ready to, say, redefine the laws of physics.

 

Although Tony has to admit that he probably wouldn’t have been so willing to leave Bruce on his own if he’d been anywhere other than the mansion. He’s not sure he’s going to be willing to let Bruce out of his sight for a while.

 

He gets a phone call from Rhodey as he’s driving to meet Pepper. “Rhodey, what’s up?”

 

“What’s up? What’s up is that I’m hearing rumors that Iron Man went to South Africa, and there are some dead bodies to clean up,” Rhodey replies.

 

Tony snorts. “Did they also tell you that someone—most likely General Ross—kidnapped Bruce, shot his cousin, and used Bruce’s blood to transfuse her, thereby creating another Hulk?”

 

There’s a long pause. “No, they left that part out.”

 

“Figures,” Tony says bitterly.

 

“They’re saying you acted without authorization,” Rhodey continues. “And that you should either be folded into the chain of command, or forced to turn over your suit.”

 

“Fuck that shit,” Tony snaps. “Even if I’d been inclined to do something like that, which I am _not_ , I’m _certainly_ not going to turn over any of my tech after what happened to Bruce.”

 

He doesn’t say that he’s perfectly willing to pack up and relocate to, say, Canada, or some other country if the government doesn’t get off their backs. Tony thinks it goes without saying.

 

“Look, can we talk about this in person?” Rhodey asks.

 

“Not at the house,” Tony replies. “Bruce and Jen are there now, and as you can imagine, Bruce is pissed off enough as it is, and Jennifer has reason to fear the military.”

 

“In Los Angeles, then,” Rhodey says after a moment. “And I’ll see what I can find out about the kidnapping. It’s possible that Ross was acting without authorization.”

 

Tony shakes his head. “Not if they’re using my rescue attempt against me. Look, find out what you can, but attacking my fiancé isn’t the best way to get my cooperation.”

 

“Wait, your fiancé?” Rhodey says. “You guys are engaged now?”

 

“Yeah, and I assume we’ll set a date just as soon as I’m not dying,” Tony replies.

 

“You’re dying?”

 

Tony smirks grimly. It might be a little cruel of him, but he’s tired of Rhodey not taking his side. And yes, he knows Rhodey is stuck between a rock and a hard place, but after what happened to Bruce, he’s not cutting him any slack.

 

“Yes,” Tony says succinctly. “But Bruce is working on a way to fix it.”

 

Rhodey’s sigh is audible, even over the phone. “Okay. We can talk about that, too. When do you want to meet?”

 

“I’m heading into L.A. now to meet Pepper,” Tony replies. “So we could do it this evening if you want.”

 

Rhodey hesitates. “I’m not sure what I can find out in that short a time frame, but I’ll see what I can do.”

 

Tony names a restaurant and a time, and then ends the call. He tries to call Bruce to notify him about the change of plans, and Jarvis says, “Dr. Banner isn’t currently taking any calls, unless it’s an emergency.”

 

Tony laughs a little at that. Pepper and Rhodey think he’s bad when he has his teeth in a project, but Bruce can actually be worse. “Just let him know I’m not going to be back until late because I’m meeting Rhodey for dinner, okay?”

 

“I’ll let him know on his next free moment,” Jarvis promises.

 

It’s entirely possible that Bruce won’t even realize Tony hasn’t come home, depending on how distracted he is, but he feels they’ve both learned an important lesson over the last week or so.

 

Frequent updates on whereabouts means that if someone comes after them, backup won’t be far behind.

 

Pepper actually looks surprised to see him when he walks into her office. “You could have just called,” she says.

 

“Bruce is hot on the trail of a scientific discovery with the Wonder Twins, and I thought I’d stay out of the way,” Tony replies. “Besides, he’s safe enough there with Jen and FitzSimmons.”

 

Pepper smirks. “You talk about them like they’re one person.”

 

“Have you met them?” Tony asks. “Because they almost are. Jarvis said you wanted to talk to me.”

 

“Among the many other things I need you to do, I thought you might want to review the contract Justin Hammer signed to get a slot at the Expo.” Pepper slides a sheaf of paper across her desk towards him. “And before you ask, I said that he could have a display right when we’d heard about Bruce and Jennifer, so I really wanted to get rid of him more than anything else.”

 

Tony skims through the legalese, finds the pertinent description, and snorts. “Is he serious? I saw the footage at the Senate hearing, Pep. He was _years_ away from being able to produce a viable product.”

 

“You mean, he was years away from being able to produce a viable unmanned, remote-control operated soldier,” Pepper corrects him. “That’s what he’s displaying.”

 

Tony doesn’t want to take Hammer seriously; he never has in the past, and he doesn’t see why he needs to do so now, and yet…

 

Hammer had purchased an evening slot in the arena, which isn’t cheap, and his military contracts—at least for something like the suit—have been put on hold. That must mean that he has something that at least appears to be viable, and that hadn’t come from in-house.

 

“Who do we know that’s gone to work for him recently?” Tony asks.

 

Pepper shakes her head. “That’s just it. No one. And when I poked around, I found out that he’s laid off several of his R&D guys and closed off one of his plants. No one gets in or out, other than security personnel and plant workers.”

 

“The worker bees assemble disparate elements,” Tony says dismissively. “They won’t know the full picture, or who it was who came up with the plans in the first place, which is—”

 

Tony stops, remembering the last person who had gone up against him in the suit, with tech he would have sworn was a closely held secret. “Vanko.”

 

“The guy from Monte Carlo?” Pepper asks with surprise. “He’s dead.”

 

Tony frowns. “What do you mean, he’s dead?”

 

“I got word from the warden at the prison where he was being kept,” Pepper says. “There was a bomb in his cell, and he was killed.”

 

Tony drums his fingers on her desk, thinking rapidly. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“It didn’t seem important,” Pepper replies. “He’s in a jail cell, or he’s dead, either way, he’s not bothering you. Why?”

 

“Hammer was there,” Tony says slowly. “When Vanko and I faced off, he was watching.”

 

Pepper frowns. “You can’t possibly be suggesting that Justin Hammer saw Vanko’s suit, or whatever you want to call it—”

 

“More of a harness really,” Tony inserts.

 

“—and broke him out of jail, to what? Force Vanko to work for him?” Pepper finishes. “That’s ridiculous.”

 

“What’s more ridiculous?” Tony asks. “That Hammer would see a source of information, of _tech_ , that he can’t hope to match and find a way to get it, or that he would suddenly have technology twenty years ahead of what he had a few months ago?”

 

Pepper frowns. “There’s no proof.”

 

“But there’s enough to prepare,” Tony replies. “Hammer’s presentation isn’t for another week or so. Hopefully, Bruce will have the cure by then, and we can be on site, just in case something untoward happens.”

 

“But Hammer wants his military contracts!” Pepper protests.

 

Tony shakes his head. “But if he’s using Vanko, the real question is what Vanko wants. Hammer is an imbecile. Vanko could be doing all kinds of things right under his nose.”

 

Pepper sighs. “Well, you’ll need to put in an appearance or two at the Expo anyway. It _is_ your show. Do you really think Bruce is going to come up with a cure?”

 

Tony shrugs. “I know he’s going to do his damnedest to try, and he had that look on his face this morning. I think he was on to something.”

 

“Have I told you congratulations yet?” Pepper asks, her expression softening. “Because I’m happy for you both.”

 

Tony’s smile is quick and fades away just as quickly. “I want to marry him, Pep, but I feel like if we’re married, the Army might think twice about coming after him or Jennifer.”

 

“Is that the only reason you’re getting married?” she asks gently.

 

Tony shakes his head. “No, the other reason is that we—we fit. We’re good together.”

 

“You are,” she says warmly. “And I think you’re right. The closer you stick together, the better chance you both have. I think we learned that during the last crisis.”

 

Tony shoves the contract away. “Okay, while I’m here, hit me with the rest of it.”

 

He might not be running the company anymore, and Bruce might be running a division, but Tony still has decisions to make. He owns a controlling share in the company—even more now that Obadiah is gone, since his shares had passed to Tony on his death.

 

Tony sometimes wonders if Obadiah had made his will for the sake of appearances, and had always planned on Tony dying before he did, or if he’d once harbored some love for Tony.

 

He tries not to think about that, actually.

 

There are patents, and applications for patents, and departmental projects and proposals for projects. Pepper is very, very good at managing things, and she’s picked up a lot over the years, but Tony is the engineer, and he can see potential and discard duds far faster than she can, and with far more ruthlessness.

 

“I need to speak to legal sometime in the next few days,” Tony says quietly. “Just in case.”

 

He’s never made a will, or drafted a power of attorney, and he realizes now that it had been a vast oversight.

 

“Who are you making your heir?” Pepper asks, apparently reading his mind, or maybe his somber expression.

 

“Bruce,” Tony says automatically. “And you. Bruce will hate it, but I trust that you’ll keep him from going completely off the rails.”

 

Pepper makes a face. “Tony, that’s too much.”

 

Tony reaches across the desk, wrapping a hand around her wrist. “I know. I know it is, and it sucks, and I hope it never comes to that, but you’ve got Jennifer, too. She can help. I just—I think you guys will work well together, and I trust you both.”

 

She closes her eyes for a long moment. “Sometimes I hate you.”

 

Tony smiles, because he hears the emotions behind the words. “With any luck, and Bruce’s genius, it will never happen.”

 

“It had better not,” she threatens, but her voice sounds suspiciously thick.

 

Tony glances at the clock. “I need to meet Rhodey soon. Do you want to come with me, or—”

 

“Oh, I’m going home, opening a bottle of wine, and taking a very long bath,” Pepper replies. “But thanks for the invitation. And I’ll have legal pay you a visit at the house in the next couple of days.”

 

“Thanks,” Tony says. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not actually your fault this time.” She smiles ruefully. “I’ll see you in a few days, okay?”

 

Tony is on time for a change, and Rhodey is late. He’s immediately seated and orders a drink. There are a few whispers and stares, but Tony’s had a lot of practice ignoring that sort of thing over the years.

 

“Now I know that Dr. Banner has been a good influence on you,” Rhodey says as he slides into the chair across from Tony. “You’re on time.”

 

“I was in the area,” Tony says dismissively. “And Pepper and I had finished our business.”

 

Rhodey waits until they’ve received their drinks and have put in their meal order to get down to business. “Rumor has it that General Ross had tacit permission from none other than the Joint Chiefs of Staff to make Bruce disappear, but only if he could do it quietly, and without anybody finding out. They’re none too happy about what happened to Ms. Walters.”

 

“Well, bully for them,” Tony says sourly. “That doesn’t mitigate the damage they did.”

 

“Agreed,” Rhodey says wearily. “They’re still making noise about seizing the suit.”

 

“ _Trying_ to seize the suit,” Tony inserts.

 

“But they also know what area of law Ms. Walters specializes in,” Rhodey continues. “And when the South African government finds out that there was a mostly authorized operation taking place in their country and without their permission? No one wants to push it right now.”

 

Tony runs a hand through his hair. “Look, Rhodey, I’m not completely opposed to allowing someone I trust get their hands on my technology, but I’m going to need certain assurances before I’d allow it to happen.”

 

Rhodey leans forward. “I’m sorry about what happened to Bruce and his cousin. I really am, but that wasn’t my branch.”

 

“Maybe not, but you can understand why I’m not especially fond of the armed services right now,” Tony replies.

 

“I’m sorry, man,” Rhodey says sincerely. “And please express my apologies to Bruce, too.”

 

Tony nods. “I will.”

 

“What about you dying?” Rhodey asks.

 

“Palladium poisoning from the arc reactor, but Bruce is on it,” Tony replies. “I half expect to discover that he’s come up with an alternative by the time I get home tonight.”

 

“You’re not just trying to make me feel better?” Rhodey asks.

 

Tony smiles. “Would I do that?”

 

Rhodey’s grin flashes across his face. “Probably not tonight. So, we good?”

 

“We’ve always been good,” Tony says. “But I have to protect my own. You know that.”

 

“I do,” Rhodey says quietly. “And congratulations for finding someone who’ll put up with you long term.”

 

Tony laughs, and knows they’re good for now.

 

~~~~~

 

Bruce holds the holographic model of the new element in the palm of his hand, and then, just because he can, he expands it so that he’s standing in the center of its atomic structure. If he does say so himself, the new element is a thing of wonder.

 

“Jarvis?”

 

“Your calculations are correct, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis replies. “The new element will power the arc reactor for decades to come, without having any ill-effects on Mr. Stark’s health. It will not, however, insulate him from any danger he courts.”

 

Bruce laughs wearily. “I’m not sure there’s anything in the world that could do that.”

 

It’s taken him three days of solid work, but he has a workable solution. He’d sent FitzSimmons to get some sleep a few hours ago, when it appeared clear that he was on the right track, and their exhaustion was clearly showing.

 

The Other Guy is good for something on occasion.

 

He runs a hand through his hair and grimaces at the greasy texture. He needs a shower, and something to eat, and he probably could sleep twelve hours or more.

 

They still have to synthesize the element, of course, but that’s more Tony’s game than his. “Jarvis, where is Tony?”

 

“Upstairs, sir,” Jarvis replies. “I believe he wanted to ‘give you your space.’”

 

Bruce smiles briefly. “Well, we’re going to somehow need to build a particle accelerator, so maybe I’ll let him deal with that.”

 

“I’m sure he will be happy to do so,” Jarvis replies. “I believe he’s missed you, sir, just in case he doesn’t mention it.”

 

“You’re the best, Jarvis,” Bruce says. “And where are FitzSimmons?”

 

“Sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms,” Jarvis replies. “I believe you might say they are adorable.”

 

“Baby scientists with that much enthusiasm always are,” Bruce says fondly. “I’m kind of with Tony. I hope we can keep them.”

 

“They would be foolish to pass up an offer to work with you,” Jarvis says loyally.

 

Bruce grins and finds Tony in the kitchen. “I made you a sandwich,” Tony says. “And welcome back, by the way.”

 

Bruce realizes that he hasn’t seen Tony in days, and he strides forward and grabs his face in his hands and pulls him in for a long kiss.

 

“Okay, you know I love you, and I accept every part of you, but you _really_ need to brush your teeth,” Tony says when Bruce breaks off the kiss.

 

Bruce laughs. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

 

“Whatever,” Tony replies airily. “Eat your sandwich, and tell me what you’ve found.”

 

“A new element,” Bruce says with what he believes is pardonable smugness. “And if we somehow find a way to build a particle accelerator, we’ll find a cure.”

 

Tony grins. “You are a genius!”

 

“I like to think so,” Bruce says modestly.

 

“Okay, I’m going to strongly advise that you take a shower and get some sleep while I start planning the specs,” Tony says.

 

Bruce yawns and realizes that he doesn’t have much choice but to take Tony’s advice, because he’s crashing hard and fast. “Yeah. Wake me if you need me, okay?”

 

Tony snorts. “If I need you, it can wait until you’re awake again. Even I need at least 12 hours of sleep after being up for 72 hours straight.”

 

Bruce opens his mouth to argue, and then thinks better of it. If Tony decides not to wake him up, Bruce probably _will_ sleep for 12 hours, and he probably needs it. “Fine.”

 

“Good,” Tony says, kissing Bruce’s forehead. “You did great, Big Guy. You’re my hero. The wind beneath my wings. The—”

 

“Stop,” Bruce says, laughing. “I get it. You’re welcome.”

 

He does exactly what Tony had suggested, and he barely makes it to the bed before falling flat on his face. He wakes some time later when Tony yanks the sheets down, crawling in next to him and covering them both up.

 

“What?” Bruce mutters.

 

“I’m taking a nap, and so are you,” Tony murmurs in reply. “Construction commences in the morning when Fitz gets back here. I promised he could help.”

 

“Jennifer?” he asks, realizing that he hasn’t checked on her, and he really should have.

 

“Talked to her, and she’s doing fine,” Tony assures him. “Sleep, Bruce.”

 

With Tony curled around him, Bruce doesn’t mind doing just that.

 

When he finally wakes fully, Tony is still asleep next to him, although they’ve separated. Bruce feels well rested in a way that’s become uncommon for him, and he rolls out of bed. Tony doesn’t stir.

 

Bruce pulls on a clean pair of pants and a shirt and heads to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. As it’s brewing, he opens the refrigerator door to contemplate breakfast and grabs an apple until he knows how many people will be eating.

 

“Good morning, stranger.”

 

He turns to see Jennifer enter the kitchen, and he offers an apologetic smile and a one-armed hug. “I’m sorry for abandoning you.”

 

“You didn’t,” she replies, hugging him back. “I knew where you were, and it’s safe here. I haven’t really felt an urge to transform.”

 

Bruce considers that. “You know, we might want to test it out. I’ve noticed over the last year or so that choosing to transform helped with control.”

 

“I know my trigger,” Jennifer says with a rueful smile. “I’ve always been afraid.”

 

“I’ve always been angry,” he admits. “But you already have better control than I did at first.”

 

Jennifer is quiet as she pours a cup of coffee. “Maybe because I’m used to fighting through the fear, and you focused on suppressing it.”

 

She has a point. “Could be. Could be that the results are a little different because you didn’t get hit with the full measure of the gamma radiation, or the serum, and the effects are a little weaker.”

 

“You’d know better than I would,” Jennifer replies. “But I guess, if you think it’s safe, maybe it makes sense to try a transformation under controlled conditions.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “It’s up to you. There’s still some time to figure it out. You don’t have to be at work for another couple of weeks at least, right?”

 

“In theory,” Jennifer admits. “In reality, I’m not sure when I’ll go back. If I can’t keep it together in the courtroom, I’ll be operating under a serious disadvantage.”

 

“Maybe,” Bruce agrees. “Do you want breakfast?”

 

“Jemma said she was bringing bagels,” Jennifer replies. “I may have mentioned having a craving for bagels and lox. Also, I wish I had a couple of law clerks with their enthusiasm.”

 

Bruce smiles. “They’re good kids.”

 

“Leo seemed ridiculously excited by the possibility of building a particle accelerator in Tony’s basement,” Jennifer observes.

 

“Well, considering that what Tony is proposing is basically impossible, I don’t blame him for being excited,” Bruce replies. “But if Tony says he can do it, I believe he can.”

 

Jennifer laughs. “You two really are perfect for each other. You both look at an impossible scientific problem, and then find a way to get it done anyway.”

 

“If you don’t push the envelope, things don’t _get_ done,” Bruce replies. “Although there are times when I wish I’d been more cautious.”

 

“Hindsight,” Jennifer says. “It’s always 20/20.”

 

Fitz and Simmons appear in the kitchen. “Jarvis let us in,” Simmons explains in a rush. “How are you feeling, Dr. Banner?”

 

“I was never feeling all that bad,” Bruce replies with amusement. “I just needed to sleep. How are you two?”

 

“Great!” Fitz says. “Is Mr. Stark up yet? He nearly had the problem cracked by the time we went home yesterday.”

 

Jennifer eyes the bag that Simmons is carrying. “Are those bagels just for you, or are they for everyone?”

 

“Oh, sorry!” Simmons says immediately. “Bagels, cream cheese, lox, and all the other accouterments, as requested.”

 

Bruce smiles. “Thank you.”

 

“Oh, don’t thank us,” Fitz replies. “We used Mr. Stark’s credit card.”

 

Jennifer grins as she smears cream cheese on a bagel and layers on the lox. “God bless Tony Stark, huh?”

 

“I don’t actually believe in God, but I appreciate the sentiment,” Tony says as he enters the kitchen. He pauses to give Bruce a quick, hard kiss. “Better fuel up, Jolly Green. We have serious demolition to do today, and I need your muscles.”

 

Bruce snorts. “I don’t have muscles.”

 

Tony smirks at him. “Oh, I’d have to disagree.”

 

Bruce blushes, knowing exactly what Tony’s referring to. “I’ll help you all I can.”

 

“Can I help?” Fitz asks. “It’s just that I’ve never built a particle accelerator in someone’s basement before.”

 

“Everyone can help,” Tony says expansively.

 

Tony’s solution is ingenious, and should work, even though Bruce would have said it was impossible.

 

Fitz is some help, although he doesn’t have much strength to lend. Simmons mostly watches and works on her own thing, but Jennifer chips in with moving tubing and other heavy materials. She’s actually more fit than Bruce is, probably because she actually takes self-defense lessons.

 

Bruce suspects that’s a way for Jennifer to deal with her fear. They use a sledgehammer and a jackhammer to create holes for the tubing and the cables. Simmons helps to move lab equipment where necessary, and they pause for lunch.

 

They go back to work as soon as they’ve eaten, and they probably would have worked right through dinner, except Jennifer calls Pepper, and Pepper shows up with a couple of bags of Chinese takeout.

 

“Congratulations on finding the solution, Bruce,” Pepper says as soon as she enters the workshop. “Dinner break, and Agent Romanoff is also here with that thing we talked about Tony.”

 

“Great,” Tony says enthusiastically. “Quick break to eat, and then we’re back at it.”

 

Bruce watches as Tony pulls Pepper and Agent Romanoff off to one side, and then motions Fitz and Simmons over. “We need your signatures, too.”

 

He watches with narrowed eyes, easily doing the math. Agent Romanoff—or at least her alias—is a public notary. There aren’t that many legal documents that Tony would require two independent witnesses to sign, and considering that they haven’t set a date for their wedding yet, the next best guess is a will.

 

On the one hand, Bruce accepts the fact that it’s probably a good idea for Tony to have a will, just to keep the vultures from picking apart the carcass of Stark Industries if something does happen to Tony. Even with the solution that Bruce has found, Tony puts himself in danger constantly, and he’s not invulnerable, no matter how much he likes to think he is.

 

On the other hand, the only reason that Bruce can think of that Tony wouldn’t ask him or Jennifer to witness, is that he’s making Bruce an heir, and Bruce isn’t sure he’s okay with that.

 

Still, that’s a conversation to have with Tony in private, later, possibly _much_ later, if he knows Tony.

 

Bruce eats his dinner, and Agent Romanoff joins them, and FitzSimmons are struck dumb in her presence, which is something to take note of. He’d known she was good, but clearly she’s legendary within SHIELD.

 

Once they’ve finished eating, Pepper and Romanoff leave with the sheaf of papers Tony, Fitz and Simmons had signed. Bruce refrains from asking.

 

It’s midnight before they’ve got everything in place and ready to go. “Jen, take Jemma and Leo at least 100 yards from the building,” Tony orders. “Use one of my cars.”

 

“What about Bruce?” Jennifer objects.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Bruce insists. “And if Tony needs someone to drag him out of the wreckage, I’m his best chance.”

 

He’s also invulnerable, and not inclined to leave Tony alone.

 

“Fine,” Jennifer says. “But if something happens to either of you, I reserve the right to say I told you so.”

 

“You’ve got twenty minutes,” Tony replies. “We’ll be fine.”

 

Jennifer takes the keys to one of the few cars that will accommodate three people, leaving Tony and Bruce standing in the workshop as she and FitzSimmons climb the stairs, since they’ve moved all the cars outside to accommodate the device.

 

“You realize that if this works, you might get a Nobel for this,” Bruce says.

 

Tony raises his eyebrows. “You realize that this element might get you a few prizes.”

 

“I don’t care about that,” Bruce admits. “If you’re safe, if you’re healthy—that’s all I can ask for.”

 

Tony nods. “Then stand back, Brucie, and let’s see what happens.”

 

Improbably, impossibly, the device Tony had built works, and when Tony pulls out the glowing triangle, Bruce takes a few steps forward.

 

“Congratulations, Dr. Banner, you have created a new element,” Jarvis says.

 

“I think this is at least half Tony, since he had the process,” Bruce replies.

 

Tony takes the glowing triangle and inserts it into the optimized arc reactor that he’d had FitzSimmons working on while they build the device. “It appears that the arc reactor has accepted the new core,” Jarvis announces. “I will begin diagnostics.”

 

“Better call Jen,” Tony says. “Let them know it’s safe to come back. I doubt we’ll get rid of the Wonder Twins until we find out whether or not this is going to work.”

 

“It’s going to work,” Bruce asserts, and even though he tends to hedge his bets these days, he _knows_ this, right down to his marrow. “Now, before they get back, tell me what you needed a notary and two witnesses for today.”

 

Tony hesitates. “It’s my will. I realized, after all of this, that my last one was outdated, and as often as I’m putting myself in danger, I needed to fix that.”

 

“You made me your heir, didn’t you?” Bruce asks.

 

“You and Pepper,” Tony admits. “I trust you both to continue taking the company in its current direction, and I know you work well together. You have people in your life other than me, Bruce. You have family. If something happens to me, you’ll be fine.”

 

Bruce stares at him. “If something happens to you, I’m going to be devastated, you _asshole_. But yes, I would honor your memory. I just wish you’d said something to me first.”

 

“I actually just thought about it the other day,” Tony admits. “And you were busy discovering a new element, and I kind of forgot that I’d even asked Pepper to send Legal, so. Sorry.”

 

“Come here,” Bruce orders roughly, and he holds Tony tightly, cupping the back of Tony’s head with his hand, kissing him deeply. “I love you, and you’re not allowed to die.”

 

“Same here,” Tony replies as Jennifer and FitzSimmons clatter down the stairs. “We’re picking this up as soon as we get rid of them, just FYI.”

 

Bruce laughs. “Good. I can think of a few things that I want to do to you.”

 

“Did it work?” Fitz asks breathlessly. “Did it?”

 

“A new element was created, and now we’re waiting to see what the diagnostics say,” Tony replies. “Which means that it’s time for bed.”

 

“What?” Fitz protests. “I’m not tired! I could wait up to check on the results.”

 

Simmons rolls her eyes. “That’s a great idea, Fitz. We’ll just stay here and monitor the tests.” She smiles at Bruce. “ _All night_.”

 

Jennifer coughs. “I think that’s my cue to find my bed.”

 

“Wait, what?” Fitz asks as Bruce and Tony follow Jennifer upstairs. “What was that?” There’s a pause, and then an “Ow!” and Bruce laughs, full and free, feeling relieved.

 

For the first time in a year, he’s certain that Tony is going to be just fine.

 

~~~~~

 

Pepper knows she can trust Bruce and Jennifer to be on time, and they actually beat her to the plane with Agent Romanoff in tow. The plane is going to be a little more crowded than usual, and Tony is nowhere to be seen.

 

“Is Tony flying in himself?” Pepper asks.

 

Bruce smiles indulgently. “He wanted to try out the new arc reactor.”

 

“Did it work?” Pepper asks.

 

“The toxicity levels are dropping rapidly, and it doesn’t look like he’ll burn out the new core in the next century or two,” Bruce reports.

 

“That’s a relief,” Pepper says.

 

Bruce nods. “Now, if we can just figure out this thing with Hammer, we’ll be good to go.”

 

“SHIELD is monitoring the situation,” Romanoff says. “We agree that it’s a little strange for Hammer to have this kind of technology after only a month of working on it.”

 

Bruce sighs. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing that we fixed Tony, and that I’m going to be there. If something does go wrong, I can watch his back.”

 

Jennifer looks a little uncomfortable, but she stays quiet. Pepper isn’t sure whether that’s because she’s not happy with the idea of Bruce putting himself in harm’s way, or if she’s just concerned about flying.

 

The flight passes in near silence. Bruce and Jennifer pull out their laptops and work quietly. Pepper makes some phone calls once they’re at cruising altitude. Agent Romanoff is reading on her tablet.

 

Pepper is grateful for the peace and quiet. She knows the next few days are going to be packed, and she’ll likely have even more to do by the time she’s through with this trip.

 

When they land in New York, Happy is there with a car. “If we could drop Jen off at her place before we head to the hotel, that would be great,” Bruce says.

 

“No problem, Doc,” Happy says easily. “I’ve got her address.”

 

Jennifer stays quiet until they get closer to her place. “You’ll call and let me know how things go?”

 

“Definitely,” Bruce replies. “And if you need me, just call, or come to the hotel.”

 

Jennifer manages a smile. “I should probably figure out how to do without my security blanket at some point.”

 

“No shame in needing someone,” Bruce replies quietly. “And if you need me, I’m there.”

 

Jennifer nods. “I’ll be fine. I need to sort through mail and probably do some laundry.”

 

Once they’ve dropped her off, Pepper asks, “Is everything all right?”

 

Bruce sighs. “It’s her first time being alone since everything happened, and she’s worried about the Expo tomorrow night. I offered to stay with her, but she feels like she has something to prove.”

 

Romanoff pipes up for the first time. “We have someone on her, if that makes you feel any better, Dr. Banner. She won’t see him, but he’ll sound the alarm if there’s any sign of trouble.”

 

Bruce grimaces. “It does make me feel better, although I hate relying on SHIELD for protection.”

 

“Our job is to have your back,” Romanoff replies. “And granted, we dropped the ball in South Africa, but that won’t happen again.”

 

Bruce’s smile is a little grim. “I appreciate the sentiment, but you can’t make that promise.”

 

“Then I can tell you that we’ll do our best,” Romanoff says.

 

“Isn’t that all any of us can do?” Bruce asks rhetorically. “Don’t worry about it. There’s one good thing that’s come out of this.”

 

“What’s that?” she asks.

 

“There’s not much that can harm a Hulk,” Bruce replies. “As long as she can avoid serious bodily harm to others, or property damage, she’ll be just fine.”

 

Romanoff raises an eyebrow. “And how likely do you think that is?”

 

“Not very,” Bruce admits. “But Jen has always had better luck than I have.”

 

Romanoff takes a position in the lobby when they enter the hotel, since they’re all staying at the Four Seasons. Tony meets them there, greeting Bruce with a kiss. “Took you long enough.”

 

“We had to drop Jen off first,” Bruce replies.

 

Tony runs a hand through Bruce’s hair, looking impossibly fond. “She’s going to be fine, Big Guy. She has to be on her own at some point.”

 

“I know that, I just—” Bruce takes a deep breath. “I’m basically her big brother. I’m allowed to worry about her as much as I want.”

 

“Fair point,” Tony says. “But right now, I’m hungry, and I know you probably are, too. Pepper? Are you interested in dinner?”

 

She is, but she’s more interested in room service and a hot bath. Also, she suspects that Bruce and Tony need the time alone. “I’ll pass. You two have a good evening.”

 

Pepper likes both of them, but there are times when dealing with the two of them together makes the room feel very small.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony can’t keep his hands off Bruce, and he’s really glad that they’d opted for room service, because he still can’t keep his hands off Bruce.

 

He just feels so _good_.

 

Bruce lies spread-eagle and boneless on the king-size bed. “I think you sucked my brain out through my dick.”

 

Tony grins and wipes his mouth. “You up for getting fucked?”

 

“With you? Often.” Bruce lifts his head. “Not that I’m complaining, but what the hell, Tony?”

 

“New lease on life,” Tony says. “More time to be with you. A lifetime of being with you.”’

 

Bruce smiles up at the ceiling. “Next spring.”

 

“What?”

 

“Marriage, setting a date, I say next spring,” Bruce says. “And nothing huge.”

 

Tony laughs delightedly. “Seriously?”

 

“I mean it when I say nothing huge,” Bruce warns him. “No more than 100 guests, Tony.”

 

“I hear you,” Tony replies. “Can I?”

 

Bruce shakes his head, and then rolls over. “Yeah, just—go slow. Slow enough, and I might actually recover.”

 

Tony grins, well aware of that fact. For a guy in his 40’s, Bruce’s recovery time is impressive. “Your wish is my command.”

 

Bruce is tight, probably because Tony is on the receiving end more often than Bruce, so Tony takes his time with it. He uses one finger, and then two, watching as Bruce starts to respond. By the time he’s up to three fingers, Bruce is begging. “Come on, Tony,” he says. “Just fuck me already if you’re going to do it.”

 

Tony slides in, setting a rhythm that has him hitting Bruce’s prostate with every other stroke. Bruce is hard again, and Tony jacks him off in time with his own thrusts.

 

And it’s good in a way that it hasn’t been in a long time, because there’s no sense of desperation, no sense that this could be the last time. Maybe that’s false hope, or naiveté on Tony’s part, because they lead dangerous lives, and if Tony’s right about Hammer’s presentation, they’ll be in danger again, but right now?

 

Right now, they’re both alive and healthy and solid. They’re superheroes, and they have each other, and they’ll keep having each other.

 

In multiple ways.

 

Tony comes, and he finishes Bruce off with his hand before pulling out, both of them hissing at the sensitivity. “Sorry,” Tony says.

 

“No, come here,” Bruce replies, rolling away from the wet spot and bringing Tony with him, pulling him close. “I love you.”

 

Tony pulls him closer, knowing that they’re both gross, and they’ll need to shower, but not wanting to let Bruce go for even a moment. “I know. We’re good. We’re _golden_.”

 

Bruce presses his face to the side of Tony’s neck. “I’ve spent so long trying to keep you alive, I don’t know how to do anything else,” he admits. “I don’t know that I’ve relaxed since…”

 

He trails off, but Tony runs a soothing hand down Bruce’s side, and then runs a hand through his sweat-dampened hair. “I know,” he sooths. “It’s okay. I’m going to be okay.”

 

Tony doesn’t think that Bruce believes that. He’s not sure that Bruce has _ever_ believed that, since he’s always waiting for the other shoe to fall.

 

“But tomorrow,” Bruce begins.

 

“Tomorrow I’m going to be in the suit in case anything happens,” Tony murmurs. “And you’ll be there, and I’ve seen how the Other Guy deals with threats to my person. If something terrible happens, we’ll be fine.”

 

“And everybody else?” Bruce counters. “I can’t trust the Other Guy not to create collateral damage.”

 

Tony wishes that weren’t a fair assumption, but it is. He wishes he had enough evidence to cancel Hammer’s appearance, but all he’s got is a gut feeling and a personal aversion, and that isn’t enough.

 

Besides, if Tony is right, and Hammer is somehow mixed up with Vanko, they’ll need proof. The best he can do is put security on high alert and make sure they’re ready to evacuate the Expo if necessary.

 

“Look, the last couple of times, the Other Guy has been pretty focused on keeping me safe,” Tony points out. “Any collateral damage was incidental, and you didn’t harm or kill anybody who wasn’t a clear threat. I think that means something.”

 

“You’re probably right,” Bruce admits. “I just—this is a dangerous game, Tony. If something happens, and I have to transform, and I harm an innocent, the Army will have the ammunition it needs.”

 

“You won’t,” Tony says, completely certain. “I know you won’t. You have better control than they know, Bruce, and they’re idiots. Okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Bruce says, pulling him close again.

 

They shower together and fall into bed together, and then spend most of the next day wandering the Expo. Bruce calls Jennifer once that afternoon and hangs up with a rueful smile. “She tells me I’m hovering.”

 

“I think you’re allowed to worry,” Tony replies.

 

Neither of them go in for displays of public affection very often, but Tony briefly tangles their fingers together. Bruce is a little windblown from their walk across the Expo grounds, and it’s a good look on him.

 

Bruce looks at the exhibit for a brand new battery that shows tremendous promise for being able to power a car engine. Across the way, there’s a display for roads constructed of interlocking solar panels that will collect energy and light up with the appropriate displays.

 

Stark Industries isn’t funding all of the projects, but the Expo is getting the word out, and Tony had ensured that special consideration would be paid to projects that capitalized on the use of clean energy, or that reduced pollution.

 

The Expo is all about the future, in creating a better world, and there are other investors here who will be just as interested as Tony is.

 

If Vanko is still around, if he still has a yen for revenge, for whatever he thinks Stark Industries had done to him, this would be the place to hit.

 

“This really is incredible,” Bruce says softly. “I didn’t think you’d be able to get it done in such a short amount of time, but what comes out of this could revolutionize the world.”

 

“That’s kind of the point,” Tony replies. “I can’t fund every project, but I can at least help them connect with investors who will.”

 

Bruce glances at his watch. “We’d probably better get into position. You need to be in the suit, and I need to be somewhere close.”

 

Tony nods reluctantly. “We should do this again before it’s over. Maybe bring FitzSimmons. I think they were disappointed we wouldn’t let them come this time.”

 

“It was for the best,” Bruce replies, following Tony back towards the main exhibition hall. “Simmons wants to be out in the field, but Fitz would be happy to stay in the lab, I think, and if things go to hell, I’d rather them not be in harm’s way.”

 

Tony smiles. “I told them they could have a week out here as soon as we’re sure this business with Hammer and Vanko has wrapped.”

 

“Softie,” Bruce accuses, although his smiling.

 

“They worked hard, and I believe in rewarding hard work,” Tony replies. “Besides, I suspect they’ll find the Expo just as inspiring as I do.”

 

“And now the truth comes out,” Bruce teases.

 

Tony shrugs. “Hey, who am I to argue with inspiration?”

 

His phone rings, and he answers. “Hello?”

 

“Tony Stark,” says a voice with a heavy Russian accent.

 

Tony mouths “Vanko” at Bruce. “You sound pretty spry for a dead guy.”

 

“You too,” Vanko replies.

 

“Yeah, not dying,” Tony replies. “But nice try.”

 

“Now, the true history of the Stark name will be written. What your father did to my family over forty years, I will do to you in forty minutes,” Vanko says and hangs up.

 

Tony tucks his phone away. “We were right, it is Vanko, and I don’t know what he’s planning, but I think we need to start evacuating the park. We can make something up, maybe a bomb threat.”

 

“Get into the suit,” Bruce says. “I’ll sound the alarm.”

 

Tony gives him a quick, hard kiss. “Be careful.”

 

“You too,” Bruce replies, and takes off at a jog for the nearest information kiosk.

 

Tony heads for the main hall. He has no idea what Vanko has planned, but if he’s been supplying Hammer with technology, Tony knows that he can’t assume Hammer’s usual level of incompetence, which means he might have a fight on his hands.

 

~~~~~

 

Jennifer paces her apartment, glancing at the clock frequently. Justin Hammer’s presentation is scheduled to begin in an hour, and she knows what she told Bruce. She’d accused him of hovering, and told him not to worry about her, but right now she can _feel_ the fear in her gut like a living thing.

 

She wonders if this is what Bruce’s anger feels like, especially when he’s on edge and trying to hold on to his control.

 

Under other circumstances, Jennifer would call Bruce, tell him that he was right and she’s going out of her mind, and could he come talk her down, but in this case, _he’s_ the problem. Her fear for Bruce and Tony dominates her thoughts, and the more she considers what might go wrong, or what could be going wrong _right now_ , the more scared and out of control she feels.

 

Jennifer had agreed to stay away because she’s not sure she’s ready to embrace her greener half, and she thinks it might be too dangerous, but she feels like she’s going to come unglued if she stays here.

 

Her Stark Expo pass catches her eye. It’s lying on the coffee table she sometimes uses as a desk, and she stops her pacing. She knows that if she stays here, she’ll transform. Bruce is the only family she has left, and she’d lost him once before; she’s not prepared to lose him again. Tony is becoming family, and she knows it would devastate Bruce if something happened to him.

 

Jennifer realizes she has two options. She can stay here, and she’ll probably transform, and without Bruce to talk her down, and no outlet, she could end up doing some serious damage. Or, she could head for the Expo, and maybe help Bruce and Tony out.

 

She’s heading for her bedroom before she consciously makes a decision. Jennifer pulls on a pair of black Lycra shorts and a sports bra, thinking that offers the best chance of her not ending up naked. Jennifer pulls on a skirt and a dark blouse over the top, and grabs her most comfortable flats, knowing that she might have to run.

 

Now that she has a plan and an objective, her fears have calmed, and she feels the same focus she does when she walks into a courtroom, or when she’s ready to cross-examine a hostile witness.

 

In the interest of time, Jennifer calls a cab, even though she knows it’s going to cost money that she doesn’t have. She can probably present the bill to Tony, and he’ll likely laugh and pay for it.

 

When the taxi pulls up in front of the Expo, people are streaming out, with security officers directing traffic.

 

“You sure you want to get out here, miss?” the driver asks. “I can take you somewhere else.”

 

“No, this is where I want to be,” Jennifer insists. “But thank you. My family is in there.”

 

“Good luck,” he calls out as she finishes paying and gets out of the taxi.

 

The next problem that Jennifer faces is how to get into the park, since everyone is being evacuated.

 

She considers her options, and then glances down at her badge. It’s an all-access pass, giving her the same privileges as Pepper, and she decides to brazen her way in.

 

Jennifer puts on her best courtroom face and pushes through the crowd. When one of the security guards tries to stop her, she holds up her pass. “I’m here to help,” she says. “Ms. Potts asked me to come.”

 

The guard hesitates. “Ma’am, we can’t guarantee your safety if you go into the park right now.”

 

“I know,” Jennifer replies. “I promise, no one is going to blame you if I’m in the park. Just talk to my cousin, Dr. Banner.”

 

The mention of Bruce does what she’d hoped, and the guard backs off immediately. “Good luck,” he says, in the same tone that the taxi driver had used.

 

Jennifer has a decent sense of a direction, and she has no trouble finding the main hall. There’s a guard that stops her at the door to the main hall, but when he sees her pass, he waves her through.

 

She stands at the back of the crowd, wondering where Bruce is, although she doesn’t want to find him too soon, since he might try to send her home.

 

Hammer’s on the stage, introducing his line of robotic drones, and Jennifer thinks that might be the worst idea in the world.

 

Remote controlled robots? Great for saving soldiers’ lives, as long as you trust the person behind the controls. And somehow, Jennifer doesn’t buy that Hammer’s all that interested in saving lives, no matter what he says.

 

Suddenly, Hammer’s audio cuts out, and a voice comes over the PA system. “There’s been a bomb threat to the Expo, and we’re evacuating for safety purposes. The threat is not imminent. Please move to the exits, slowly and calmly.”

 

Jennifer stays out of the way of the people who start streaming out of the building, and then she sees the drones turn their weapons out into the crowd, at least until Tony lands in front of them.

 

Hammer’s mic has been turned off, but Jennifer can see the surprise on his face when the drones start moving, apparently independently of his wishes. Tony takes off, going through the glass dome, followed by the drones. Jennifer spots Pepper and Agent Romanoff, mostly because they’re headed for Hammer, who’s backing away from the stage. Jennifer has no idea where they’re heading, so she rushes back outside.

 

Bruce runs up to her. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I decided I was more likely to transform if I stayed home,” Jennifer replies. “I was worried about you. Tony just flew out, followed by the drones.”

 

Bruce’s phone rings, and he picks it up. “Yeah?” There’s a pause, and Bruce replies, “The evacuation is going fairly well. I’m going to touch base with Pepper and Agent Romanoff now. Give me fifteen minutes.”

 

“Tony’s going to try to get rid of a few of the drones outside the Expo to minimize civilian casualties while the evacuation is still underway,” Bruce says when he hangs up. “I’m going to meet him in the biodome.”

 

“I’m going with you,” Jennifer insists.

 

Bruce frowns. “Jen—”

 

“If I don’t use this to help people, then what use is it?” Jennifer demands. “What happened to me—to us—it’s all for nothing.”

 

Bruce nods. “Okay, but if it gets to be too much, find a place to hunker down.”

 

They meet Pepper and Romanoff inside, and Romanoff is looming over a seated Justin Hammer. “Where is he?” Romanoff asks.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hammer blusters.

 

Romanoff frowns and glances over her shoulder at Bruce, cocking an eyebrow in what looks like a blatant invitation.

 

Bruce strides forward, getting into Hammer’s face. “You know who I am, right? You know what I can do? You have two choices right now: you can tell Agent Romanoff where Ivan Vanko is, or you can come with me and hope to hell that the Other Guy doesn’t view you as a threat while I help Tony clean up your mess.”

 

Hammer gulps audibly. “He’s at my facility here in New York. He’s been staying there.”

 

“That’s what I thought,” Romanoff says smugly. “Thank you, Dr. Banner.”

 

“My pleasure,” Bruce replies. “Pepper, the evacuation is going smoothly. Tony’s going to lure the drones to the biodome, if you want to continue to oversee the evacuation.”

 

“Go,” Pepper replies. “I’ve got you covered.”

 

They jog out of the building, and Jennifer is relieved to see that most people are streaming out of the park quickly, but in an orderly fashion. And then she sees half a dozen drones flying towards the park. They’re still a ways off, but are rapidly getting closer.

 

“Bruce!”

 

“I see them,” Bruce replies. “There are still too many people in the park.”

 

“Do you think they’d follow us?” Jennifer asks.

 

Bruce shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

 

The drones head directly for them, and Jennifer says, “Actually, I think they might be after you.”

 

“Biodome!” Bruce says. “It’s been evacuated.”

 

They both start running, and Jennifer’s heart is in her throat, and she feels her fear like a living thing. This time, she doesn’t fight the transformation, and she hears the seams ripping on her skirt and blouse, but the shorts and sports bra survive, thank God.

 

The first time she’s hit with a bullet, she can feel a brief sting, but no more than that, and she feels this _rush_. She’s invulnerable—strong, powerful, and confident. She is _more_ of everything, and she’s no longer afraid.

 

Jennifer could get used to this feeling.

 

Bruce stumbles next to her, and then he transforms, the tattered remains of his clothing falling away and leaving the Hulk wearing black shorts a little like Jennifer’s.

 

The Hulk glances over at her and bares his teeth in a grin as they run through the glass wall and into the biodome, the drones on their heels.

 

When they get inside, they turn to face the drones and the Hulk launches himself at the nearest drone. Moments later Iron Man comes through the ceiling and lands next to them.

 

“You know, you two look like you’re in uniform,” Tony quips. “Skimpy uniforms, but still.”

 

“Shut up, Tony,” Jennifer replies. “Focus on the drones.”

 

“I am capable of doing more than one thing at a time,” Tony replies, shooting something that takes out three drones at a time.

 

The Hulk is ripping them apart with his bare hands, and Jennifer grabs the head of one and yanks it off, throwing it at a second with enough force to bury it in the second drone’s chest and take that one down, too.

 

Tony calls, “Down!” and Jennifer drops, as does the Hulk, and a red laser cuts through the remaining drones, which takes out the rest of them.

 

Jennifer’s actually a little disappointed at how easy that was, and the Hulk makes a disgruntled noise. “No more smash?”

 

“Uh, actually, we’ve got another one incoming,” Tony calls. “Romanoff says it looks different than the others.”

 

The Hulk grunts and looks up as another suit of armor flies through the biodome and lands in front of them. Jennifer doesn’t recognize the man, but Tony must, because he says, “Vanko.”

 

“Now you will see who is the better man,” Vanko says, and the mask drops back down over his face. He flicks his wrists and electrified whips appear in each hand.

 

Tony laughs. “I think you’re forgetting about my fiancé. I don’t have anything to prove, not when I have a Hulk.”

 

The whip snaps out and wraps around the Hulk’s neck, the second going around Tony’s. Jennifer’s ready to leap in, but the Hulk lunges forward, and he takes Vanko down in a flurry of limbs and screeching metal. Vanko loosens his hold on Tony, and Tony takes a step back.

 

“Smash away, Big Guy,” Tony calls. “I’m pretty sure he hasn’t had this much fun since Obadiah,” he adds in an undertone to Jennifer.

 

It’s going to take a lot more than a guy in a suit to present any kind of challenge for the Hulk, and bits of armor go flying. He smashes a fist into Vanko’s chest and sends him flying. He lies there, mask off, his face bleeding and says, “You lose.”

 

Jennifer has no idea what that means until she hears the drones and what remains of Vanko’s suit start to beep, red lights blinking.

 

“Oh, shit,” Jennifer says.

 

“Pepper,” Tony says, sounding panicked. “You two, get out of here.”

 

And so they run.

 

~~~~~

 

SHIELD seems to be anxious to clean things up and keep the true nature of events quiet, and part of that appears to be getting Bruce and Jennifer off site as soon as possible.

 

Bruce is still feeling a little fuzzy when someone throws an emergency blanket over him, and he’s hustled into the back of an SUV along with Jennifer. “We’ll take you to the back entrance of the hotel, Dr. Banner. We’re told Mr. Stark will meet you there. Director Fury’s orders. He didn’t think you’d want your involvement widely known,” the agent says.

 

“He’d be correct,” Bruce mutters, rubbing his eyes. His stomach rumbles unhappily.

 

“I’ll second that,” Jennifer says. “I’m starving.”

 

Bruce hums. “I want a burger. Maybe two of them. And fries.”

 

“Oh, god, fries,” Jennifer mutters. “ _Yes_. I want _all_ the fries.”

 

Bruce laughs tiredly. “It’s kind of weird to have someone in the same boat as me right after a transformation, you know?”

 

“Good weird, or bad weird?” Jennifer asks.

 

“That would depend on how you feel about what happened,” Bruce admits.

 

Jennifer pushes a hand through her hair. “Honestly?”

 

“That would be great.”

 

“I think it could get addictive,” Jennifer admits. “When I’m green, I feel _good_ , like nothing can stop me. I’m not afraid, and when there’s an objective—it’s good.”

 

Bruce’s relief is mixed with envy. He’s happy for her, and he’s glad that things are working differently for Jennifer than they had for him, but he wishes he could embrace the Other Guy without fear. “I’m glad.”

 

“I’m sorry it’s not easier for you,” Jennifer says. “I know it’s hard.”

 

“It’s better with Tony, and it was better with you today,” Bruce admits. “Not easy, but easier.”

 

He’d learned with Tony that if the Other Guy has something to smash—or something to protect—he could at least be harnessed.

 

Jennifer reaches out to squeeze his hand tightly. “We did really good today.”

 

Bruce smiles. “So, what are you thinking? Lawyer by day, superhero by night?”

 

Jennifer laughs. “Probably not, but I guess you never know.”

 

The SUV pulls up to the service entrance, and the SHIELD agents hustle them out of the vehicle and into the service elevator, then escort them to Bruce and Tony’s hotel room.

 

“We’ll leave you here, sir,” one of the agents says, producing a hotel key card from somewhere. Neither of them bothers introducing themselves. “Have a pleasant evening.”

 

Bruce smiles. “Thank you.”

 

Once they’re in the room, Bruce drops the emergency blanket and retrieves a pair of pants and a t-shirt. “I don’t have any pants that will fit you, but I can grab a spare shirt,” he offers.

 

“That should work,” Jennifer replies, taking the soft cotton shirt Bruce holds out. He’s found that after a transformation, he prefers softer fabrics that don’t feel so abrasive against his skin, which always feels over sensitized.

 

“I’ll call for food,” Bruce says. “Do you want a burger? Or something else?”

 

“Whatever you’re having,” Jennifer replies, collapsing onto the couch. “As long as it’s food.”

 

Bruce orders several burgers and extra fries, and then sits down next to Jennifer. He’s a little worried that he hasn’t heard from Tony yet, but Bruce knows he would have needed to get out of the suit.

 

Tony arrives at the same time as room service, tipping the young man and coming over to drop down next to Bruce, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. “I hope some of that’s for me.”

 

“Maybe one,” Bruce replies with a smile. “Where were you?”

 

“Getting out of the suit and getting Pepper settled,” Tony replies. “She might join us a little later. I think Hammer shook her up some.”

 

Bruce smirks as he picks up his burger. “I shook _him_ up.”

 

Jennifer has already dug into the fries. “He was very intimidating. I was impressed.”

 

“Good,” Tony replies, snagging one of Bruce’s fries. “Nobody gets away with threatening Pepper.”

 

Bruce eats mechanically, knowing that he’ll feel better in the morning if he refuels now, and he notices that Jennifer is fading fast as well.

 

“You’re staying here tonight,” Tony says, pointing at Jennifer. “I already got you a room.”

 

Jennifer sighs. “You know, I’d protest, but I’m not sure I’m actually capable of moving right now, and not just because I ate way more fries than I probably should have.”

 

“The room’s next door,” Tony says, producing a key. “If you can move that far.”

 

“I didn’t need a room like that,” Jennifer protests. “It’s too much, Tony.”

 

“You helped save the world, and you’re going to be family soon,” Tony says. “Take the win.”

 

Jennifer manages a faint smile. “Yay us! We won. I think I’ll appreciate that more tomorrow when I’m not completely wiped out.”

 

She sees herself out, and Tony’s phone rings. “Yeah,” he says.

 

Bruce tips his head back, uncertain as to whether he’s going to be moving any time soon. Maybe never. Never sounds good.

 

“Tomorrow is fine, as long as it’s not before noon,” Tony replies to whoever’s on the phone. “Actually, make that 2 pm.”

 

Bruce doesn’t raise his head. “Who was that?”

 

“Agent Romanoff,” Tony replies. “Director Fury wants to meet with all three of us tomorrow, and before you ask, I have no idea what he wants.”

 

“I can guess,” Bruce mutters. “Threats and empty promises, most likely.”

 

“Most likely,” Tony agrees. “You want to get cleaned up, or just go to bed.”

 

Bruce huffs. “Bed. Sleep. That’s about all I want right now.”

 

“I know how that goes,” Tony replies, helping him up. “Let’s get you tucked in.”

 

Tony still seems juiced, but Bruce takes that as a good sign. The new core is working even better than expected, and Tony had been able to rely on Bruce and Jennifer to do some of the heavy lifting.

 

“We do make a good team,” Bruce murmurs as he takes off his clothing and crawls between the sheets. “Jennifer did great.”

 

Tony stretches out next to Bruce, running a hand through his hair. “She did. Looks like she’s pretty firmly on Team Superhero. She needs a cool name.”

 

Bruce grunts, his eyes sliding closed. “I’d rather she stay out of it, but—she was right.”

 

“About what?” Tony asks quietly.

 

“What use is what happened to us if we don’t use it to help others?” Bruce says. “That’s what we do, right?”

 

Tony scratches his scalp. “Yeah, that’s what we do.”

 

And Bruce falls asleep like that, content with knowing that they’re safe, that Vanko is gone, that Tony is healthy, that Jennifer has found some equilibrium, and he and Tony are together.

 

He has plenty to be grateful for.

 

~~~~~

 

It takes Tony a long time to fall asleep that night, mostly because Vanko’s words keep echoing in his head. Clearly, his father and Vanko had some kind of relationship; the arc reactor hadn’t been entirely Tony’s creation. His father had created the first one, although as Obadiah had said, it had been more of a conversation piece.

 

He thinks about it long and hard, running his hand through Bruce’s hair, until he finally falls asleep, propped up against the headboard.

 

They sleep late the next morning, waking up around 10 when someone knocks on their door. Bruce groans. “Is it morning already?”

 

“Looks like,” Tony replies, rolling his shoulders to get rid of some of the kinks. “I can get it. You get cleaned up, and find some clothes.”

 

He’s still dressed, so he answers the door, finding Pepper on the other side, along with Jennifer. “Sorry to get you up,” she says. “I thought I’d grab some clothing for Jen, and we need to talk about what we’re going to do about the Expo.”

 

“How bad is the damage?” Tony asks.

 

Pepper grimaces. “Not as bad as it would have been if you hadn’t bottled most of them up in the biodome. We evacuated most of the civilians before things got started, so there were no casualties, other than Vanko.”

 

“I’m having a hard time feeling bad about that,” Tony replies.

 

“How is Bruce?” Jennifer asks.

 

“A little grumpy about being awake, but he’ll survive. He’s getting cleaned up now,” Tony replies. “You guys interested in breakfast?”

 

“I was thinking brunch,” Pepper replies.

 

Tony shrugs. “I’ll need to get cleaned up, too, if you don’t mind waiting.”

 

Pepper takes a seat on the couch. “That’s fine, but let’s go over some plans while we wait for Bruce.”

 

The Expo is Tony’s baby, so he doesn’t mind going over the details with Pepper. Thankfully, with an event like this, a bomb threat isn’t out of the ordinary, and with no civilian casualties, it’s even likely that SHIELD will be able to cover up most of the details.

 

The show will go on, so to speak, and Tony thinks it’s the right call. The Expo is about the future, and whatever Vanko was, whoever he was, he’s in the past.

 

Bruce wanders out after about fifteen minutes, his damp hair curling, wearing gray slacks and a dark blue dress shirt. “Hey, guys.”

 

“How are you feeling?” Pepper asks sympathetically.

 

He shrugs. “I’m good, actually. You?”

 

She smiles. “Once we get this mess cleaned up, I’ll be perfectly happy.”

 

“Speaking of getting cleaned up,” Tony says. “Just give me a few minutes.”

 

He leaves Bruce talking to Pepper and Jennifer, and quickly gets cleaned up. He’s hungry and definitely ready for breakfast—or brunch.

 

Brunch ends up having something of a celebratory air—Tony isn’t dying, Jennifer has found her equilibrium, Hammer’s going to jail for a very long time, and Vanko is dead. There seems to be plenty to celebrate.

 

They wind up back in Bruce and Tony’s hotel room. Jennifer makes some phone calls, looking to start back at work again soon. Tony and Bruce talk future projects with Pepper, including the building Tony’s planning for Manhattan that will run off a large arc reactor for at least a year.

 

Tony can make plans for the future now, beyond making his will, and he’s happy to do so.

 

Once Jennifer is off the phone, she says, “Any idea what someone like Director Fury wants with me?”

 

“Probably the same thing he wanted with us a year ago,” Bruce replies. “Something about people with special abilities, etc. Either he’s going to recruit us, or he’s going to warn us that we should hide.”

 

“I’m not really interested in being recruited,” Jennifer replies dubiously.

 

Tony shrugs. “Then don’t be recruited. Or don’t hide.”

 

“We’ll back you either way,” Bruce says quietly.

 

Pepper glances at the clock. “There are a few things I have to do, and I suspect I’m not supposed to be here for your meeting with members of a secret organization that I’m probably not supposed to know exists, even though everybody knows that I do.”

 

Tony grins. “We’ll fill you in later.”

 

She kisses him lightly on the cheek. “Be good. Bruce, I know you’ll keep him in line.” She gives him the same treatment, and then hugs Jennifer tightly. “Call me later, and we’ll go out for drinks, just us girls.”

 

“Sounds great,” Jennifer replies. “It’s good to feel normal again.”

 

A heavy silence falls once Pepper leaves, and Bruce crosses over to the windows to look out over the skyline.

 

“Relax,” Tony calls. “We’ve got all the cards, Bruce. There’s nothing they can do to us.”

 

“You’re just saying that because you’re not dying,” Bruce says.

 

Tony grins. “Guilty as charged, and also, let’s focus on the positive.”

 

Bruce glances over his shoulder. “Lots of positive to focus on.”

 

At 2 pm sharp, there’s a knock on the door, and Tony’s the one to answer. Natasha Romanoff leads the way inside the room, followed closely by Fury. “Stark, nice to hear that Dr. Banner managed to save your life. Again.”

 

“Yeah, I knew there was a reason I liked keeping him around, aside from the obvious,” Tony replies. “What was it you wanted to talk to us about?”

 

“I thought you might like to know why Vanko targeted you,” Fury replies. “And there’s the matter of the Avengers Initiative.”

 

Tony glances over at Bruce, who raises his eyebrows and shrugs. “I’m a little curious about Vanko,” Tony admits.

 

“That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology,” Fury says.

 

Tony frowns. “It’s not unfinished. It wasn’t particularly effective until I miniaturized it, but—”

 

“Your father built the first arc reactor with the intention of starting an energy race the likes of which the world had never seen,” Fury says. “He wanted to make a nuclear reactor look like a AAA battery.”

 

“Let me guess,” Tony says. “Anton Vanko was part of that.”

 

Fury shrugs. “Anton Vanko was the other side of that coin. He looked at it as an opportunity to get rich, and when your dad found out about that, he had him deported. When the Russians found out that Anton couldn’t deliver, they shipped him off to Siberia, and he spent the next twenty years in a vodka-fueled rage. Not the best environment you want to raise a kid in.”

 

“So, dear old Dad decided to get rid of a problem, leaving us with a mess to clean up,” Tony says. “Not surprising.”

 

“Your father knew you’d make the arc reactor technology work,” Fury replies. “He said you were the only one with the means and the knowledge to do so.”

 

Tony snorts. “Clearly, he was wrong, because _Bruce_ was the one to make it work. Or at least not kill me.”

 

“I’m not sure your father could have foreseen Dr. Banner,” Fury says.

 

“No one expects the Spanish Inquisition,” Jennifer mutters under her breath, and Tony lets out a bark of laughter, and Bruce snorts. Tony thinks he sees Romanoff crack a smile, and even Fury’s expression lightens.

 

Fury shakes his head. “That’s the information I have on Vanko.”

 

Tony nods, although he’s not entirely satisfied with the story. Deporting someone to Russian in the middle of the Cold War, knowing full well what kind of reception he’d face seems a little harsh.

 

Then again, it matches Tony’s view of his father perfectly. “Great. Thanks. What else?”

 

“I’m having your father’s files delivered to your house in Malibu,” Fury says. “He’d want you to have them.”

 

Tony frowns. “Wait, what files?”

 

“Your father was one of the founding members of SHIELD,” Fury says, like it’s common knowledge. “And now it’s safe for you to have them.”

 

Tony’s mind is racing. “What do you mean _now_ it’s safe?”

 

“You’re not dying, so we don’t have to risk them falling into the wrong hands, and I have these,” Fury says, waving at Romanoff, who drops three tan folders on the coffee table in front of the couch. “The information we have on Ms. Walters is preliminary, but we have full reports on you and Dr. Banner.”

 

Bruce crosses the room and snatches up the file with his name on it, right under the words “Avengers Initiative.”

 

Tony takes his own file but doesn’t open it, preferring to watch Bruce as he scans the information quickly. “Are—are you kidding me?” he says.

 

Tony holds out a hand and takes Bruce’s file. “’Dr. Banner shows signs of paranoia,’” he reads aloud. “To be fair, there _are_ people out to get him.”

 

Jennifer reads over Tony’s shoulder. “’Banner is also volatile, but demonstrates more control than General Ross has credited him with. He can be considered a credible threat, particularly with access to Tony Stark’s resources, except that he has chosen to direct his efforts towards humanitarian goals and Stark’s well-being.’”

 

“We _are_ getting married,” Tony says. “So, it really behooves him to keep me in one piece.”

 

Jennifer continues. “’We recommend Banner for the Avengers Initiative, but the Hulk should only be used sparingly.’”

 

Tony winces. “That was really bad phrasing on your part.”

 

“The Other Guy is _not_ a weapon,” Bruce snaps. “And if that’s what you want—”

 

“It’s not,” Fury interrupts. “Not in the way you mean. Your presence at the Expo yesterday helped contain the threat. The Hulk is nearly the equivalent of an army, and we might need one someday.”

 

Bruce is already shaking his head. “Yeah, no. I’m not a weapon to be deployed.”

 

“Bruce,” Jennifer says hesitantly, flipping the page. “You might want to look at this.”

 

Bruce glares at her, but he crosses behind the couch to read over her shoulder, and Tony says, “Aliens? Really?”

 

“At the time, we had friendly aliens to fight off the threat, but that might not always be true,” Fury says. “That’s the point of the Avengers Initiative. I’m not building a weapon, Dr. Banner. I’m asking people with special skills to _use_ those skills in defense of the planet.”

 

Tony grabs his own folder and quickly reads Romanoff’s assessment. It’s not terribly complimentary, especially the bit about him being a textbook narcissist, but there’s a line in there about his loyalty to those he cares about, and he knows she’d been thinking about South Africa. The final assessment is that he’s been recommended for the Initiative—as long as Bruce is there to keep him in line, and with the caveat that the two of them form such a tight unit, they might not play well with others.

 

“We did just fine with Jen,” Tony points out, looking at Romanoff.

 

“She’s also family,” Romanoff replies. “But Ms. Walters’ control is already very good, and her alter ego doesn’t appear to be as destructive as the Hulk can be. We’re a little curious as to why that is.”

 

Jennifer shrugs, looking at her own folder. “Maybe the effects were diluted because of the delivery mechanism, maybe because my triggers and my past are different than Bruce’s. Does it matter?”

 

“Right now, no, it does not,” Fury says. “But we’d like to know that we can count on you if we have need of a team like this.”

 

Tony glances at Bruce, who’s still not looking terribly happy. “You can call,” Tony says. “We’ll make our own threat assessment and decide if we can be of service. We aren’t joining your little boy band just because you met a few aliens.”

 

“Same,” Jennifer says, tossing her folder down. “I don’t care how complimentary you are, Bruce and I aren’t weapons to be deployed. We’re _people_.”

 

“Agreed,” Fury replies easily. “And it’s entirely possible that the next time we call on you, Dr. Banner, it won’t be for your greener half. You did discover a new element.”

 

“I was highly motivated at the time,” Bruce replies dryly. “But if you want to consult, then I’m willing to consider it on a case-by-case basis.”

 

His voice is steady, and Tony doesn’t hesitate to back him up. There’s a piece of Tony that wants to be a part of the Avengers Initiative, but Bruce is more important. “Likewise,” Tony says. “And I think we’d be willing to waive any consulting fees on one condition.”

 

“What condition is that?” Fury asks.

 

Tony smiles. “We get to keep FitzSimmons for as long as they want to stay.”

 

Fury frowns. “You realize they’re two of the best scientists we’ve ever trained?”

 

“And think how much they’ll learn from us,” Tony counters. “If they ever want to go back to SHIELD, that is. It’s really up to them. That’s our price.”

 

Fury finally shrugs. “As you said, it’s up to them. Ms. Walters?”

 

“I’ve got a day job,” Jennifer replies. “Just promise me that you’re not going to get in my way when I sue the hell out of General Ross and the Army.”

 

Fury chuckles. “They brought that on themselves. Good luck.”

 

Somewhat to Tony’s surprise, Fury and Romanoff leave after that, taking their files with them.

 

“He wasn’t wrong,” Bruce says when they’ve gone, plopping down next to Tony.

 

Tony squeezes the back of Bruce’s neck. “Not wrong about what?”

 

“If there’s a threat big enough for the Other Guy—they probably will need all of us,” he says.

 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Jennifer says firmly. “And now, I’m going to go home and take a nap. I’m still tired. See you guys before you leave?”

 

“Definitely,” Bruce replies, and walks her to the door, giving her a long, tight hug before she leaves, whispering something in her ear. When the door closes behind her, Bruce gives Tony a look. “What was that before, about your father?”

 

Tony shakes his head. “Let’s just say that I’m not all that surprised my old man had someone deported back to Russia. It’s the kind of shitty thing he’d do.”

 

Bruce sits back down next to Tony and leans into him. “I know all about shitty fathers.”

 

Tony’s been around for some of Bruce’s nightmares, and he says, “I’m aware.” He tips his head back and realizes that they have nowhere to be, and nothing pressing to do.

 

They’re free.

 

“What do you want to do?” he asks with a grin. “Because I have a few ideas.”

 

Bruce’s answering smile is warm and bright. “I like your ideas, just as long as they don’t involve leaving the room.”

 

Tony laughs. “As a matter of fact, they don’t.”


End file.
